Home is where the heart is
by Mrs.Beckett67
Summary: Clarion Jamison's parents died in a car crash when she was 1, so after being handed over into the care of old granny from her grandparents after they died; She finds herself growing close to Regina 9 years later, no problem right? Unless she starts to meddle with the curse alongside Henry. On and off fairytale chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time chapter 1

*So I've been wanting to write this for a while now, I hope you reviewers/readers enjoy this! Review too, please!*

I stared out the window to the streets of Boston, going from the small town of Storybrooke to the big city of Boston is always a 'WoW' kind of moment.

I heard Henry close his book, at the same time a blonde woman leaned over.

"Is that a good book?" She asked all smiley.

"This," he nodded towards the book. "is more than just a book."

"Oh." The stranger said still smiling.

"South Station, last stop. Thank you for riding Greyhound." The bus driver said over the speaker.

The bus lurched to a stop in front of the bus station. Me and Henry stood up and jumped in the aisle and started to make our way off the bus. The sound of honking cars and sirens wailing met our ears when we got off on the sidewalk. We passed a bum before we headed to the right.

"You owe me big time dude." I said as I saw the weird stares we got. You know 2 kids walking around at like 8 at night, kind of weird huh?

"How is buying you ice cream for the rest of the week 'big time'?" He asked while laughing and looking up at the passing street signs.

"In my mind it's big time." I had to look up at him just a bit, seeing as he was probably 5 inches taller than me. We ended up walking towards a cab. He knocked on the window before the guy got off his phone.

"Do you take credit cards?" I rolled my eyes; I still couldn't believe he snagged it from Ms. Blanchard's purse.

"Where to chief?" He asked. I hopped in after henry handed the cab driver the credit card. Henry told the guy to drive to an address and leaned back in the seat next to me. The credit card cleared with a 'beep' and we were off.

"So get your mom, go home, and hope everything goes well then?" I asked casually.

"That's the plan."

"We should call it Operation Cobra."

"Why?" He asked with his trademark smirk.

"Cause it makes it sound cool." I laughed.

We were at the building within 20 minutes. It was pretty decent, nothing outrageously fancy but it was fancy enough. We walked into the hotel and went to the front desk to ask for an 'Emma Swann'.

"Floor 12." The man said.

"Thanks." Henry turned around and walked towards the elevator with me following behind him.

Emma Swann's door was on the end of the hallway.

Henry stood there silently; I nudged him gently and nodded at the doorbell. He smiled at me and pressed it. It didn't take long before a blonde haired woman in a tight pink dress came and opened the door. She first looked over our heads before she realized we were shorter than she initially thought. She opened her mouth slightly before she got a grip.

"Uh- um. Can I help you?" She leaned on the door frame.

"Are you Emma Swann?"

"Yea. Who are you?" She said looking at the both of us.

"My names Henry and this is my friend Clarion." He paused. "I'm your son." He got all smiley and his bio-mom seemed to grow anxious. She looked at me, I nodded.

Me and Henry walked in while she was having her moment of surprise. When we entered the threshold and started walking into her kitchen she seemed to snap out of it.

"Woah, hey kids, kids. I don't have a son." She padded barefoot towards us. "Where are your parents?" I walked around the island, towards the stools.

"10 years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" He asked simply.

Her face looked stunned.

"That was me." He got his smirk on again. Her eyes went kind of bug eyed.

"Give me a minute." She walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. Henry sighed.

"Hey you have any juice?" He opened the fridge. "Nevermind I found some." He pulled out some orange mango juice and drank from the bottle.

I rolled my eyes, he offered me some. I looked at it before I grabbed it and took a swig. She came out of the bathroom a bit more collected than before.

"You know we should probably get goin'." He said, taking the juice and capping it.

"Going where?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"I want you to come home with me." He said. I took the juice and started drinking it again.

"Okay kid, I'm calling the cops." She walked over to the make shift living room and picked up the phone.

"Then I'll them you kidnapped us." She looked at him then me, then back at henry.

"And they'll believe you 'cause I'm your birth mother."

"Yup." Henry said. I set the bottle down and capped it before I pushed to the center of the island.

"You're not going to do that." She said powerfully.

"Try me." He smirked.

"You're pretty god kid, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but there is one skill that's called a super power. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you kid, are." She started dialing the police.

Henry turned to a little softie.

"Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please? Come home with me?" He had a puppy dog face.

"Where's home?" She said while looking between me and Henry.

"Storybrooke, Maine." I said while putting the juice in the fridge.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" She sighed. She looked towards me. I nodded slowly.

"Alrightey then, let's get you back to Storybrooke." She started to grab a few things before she led us out to a yellow punch bug. Henry ended up in back because I knew the way back home best.

"So? How did you get roped into this?" She asked.

"I don't really know exactly." I pointed for her to turn right.

"Well than what's your last name?" She was looking out towards the highway.

"Jamison." I said.

"Clarion Jamison." She repeated. "Okay, where are your parents?"

"I think they had died in a car crash when I was 2." I said simply before I motioned her to take the exit.

"I'm sorry." She stared straight forward.

"Don't be, they were teenage parents that left me with my grandparents most the time. So I didn't see them often." I leaned back and fixed my white boots.

"I'm hungry. You want to stop somewhere?" I slouched down in my seat as Henry asked this.

"This is not a road trip; we're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?"

"Quit complaining kid, remember I could have put your butts on a bus, I still could."

"You know I have a name, it's Henry." He was still looking in his book.

I slid down further in my seat, not listening to them talk, he was just telling her about the book anyway.

It took a couple of hours for us to get home, and by the time we did it was done raining.

"Okay kid, what's the address?"

"44 not telling you street." She skidded to a stop, whether from the red light or the fact Henry was saying anything. She got out, and henry climbing out her side before she shut the door. They talked for a bit, but then Henry's therapist, Archie, came towards the car. Henry played off of a story about a field trip. I couldn't really hear them because the car seemed to make their voices jumbling mumbles.

"Jiminy Cricket" Henry said while crawling in back. I slipped down, not listening to them again. We drove off towards the mayor's house, henry protesting all the way there. I hoped out and pulled the seat up to let henry out.

"Please don't take me back there." We opened the gate and walked up the path.

"I have to, I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." She sped up.

"I don't have parents, I just have a mom and she's evil." We stopped.

"Whoa, that's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"She is, she doesn't love me; she only pretends too." He bowed his head.

"Kid. I'm sure that's not true." The front door opened, Regina and the sheriff were standing there.

"Henry?" She sprinted down the path as fast as her heels would allow her and she hugged him. Henry hugged her, but not sincerely. "Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled away. "Where have you been? What happened?"

Henry's face turned into an agitated one very quickly. "I found my real mom." He ran into the house and up the stairs. I pulled my jacket closer around me, feeling a little exposed because I was hiding behind Henry and Emma before. Regina looked at me, and turned to Emma. Regina blinked.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" I turned to start walking down the path, but I hand on my backpack strap stopped me. "Clarion!" I cringed. I backed up as Regina pulled me towards her. Regina put her hands on my shoulders. Regina knew about what happened to my parents, so when Henry and I became friends she turned into a distant 'family' member of sorts.

"I'll just go check on the lad." Sheriff Graham said.

Regina put up an unnoticeably fake façade, which Emma probably couldn't notice unless she could read people like I could.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"You got anything stronger?" Emma asked. She brought the both of us inside, leading me by the hand. She walked into the dining room and prepared two glasses of apple cider, and a glass of water. She handed me the water.

I stood in the door way next to Emma, slowly sipping my water.

"So how did they find me?" I could feel Emma's eyes on me while she asked this. I pretended to find the bottom of my glass more interesting than their conversation.

"No idea. When I adopted Henry he was only 3 weeks old, records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want any contact."

Emma looked at her glass. "You were told right."

"And the father?" Regina asked, I raised my eyebrow.

"There was one."

"Do I need to be worried?"

"No, he doesn't even know."

"Do I need to be worried about you Ms. Swann?"

"Absolutely not." I turned and walked into the entrance room. They followed me a few moments after.

"Madame mayor? You can relax, other than being a tired little boy; Henry is fine." Sheriff graham went down the last few steps and stood in front of us.

"Thank you Sheriff." Regina looked tired and exhausted at the thought of Henry. Sheriff Graham nodded and walked out.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life, I really don't know what's gotten into him." They walked to Regina's home office and shut the door. I looked down at my glass; they had left me in the front entrance. I emptied my glass in a flowering plant and tried to quietly tiptoe towards the door and listen with the empty glass. I heard mumbles on the other side; I pressed the open end of the glass to the door and pressed my ear to the glass.

"So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil do you?" I rolled my eyes and tried to stifle a laugh.

I re-concentrated and listened in.

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing—" my eyes widened.

"What fairytale thing?" Regina asked.

"Oh, you know his book. How he thinks everyone is a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." She chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I really have no idea what you're talking about." I stomped my foot. However, my boots gave my feet a painful vibration through my bone.

"Owwww!" It took a few seconds, but I heard heels and boots click on the other side of the door. I stood in the middle of the entrance room and pretended my foot wasn't throbbing. I pretended to drink from my empty glass. Emma stopped, and smiled with a nod before she walked out the front door. Regina glared at Emma's back as the door closed.

'Crap.' I thought. 'Alone with the beast.' I looked at Regina; I could start to see her vein popping out in her forehead.

"So how did Henry find her?" I felt my face turn red.

'Crap.' I set the glass down on the table. "Well it's funny you should ask…"

She walked to the middle of the room where I was mine.

"Clarion?" She made her voice sound sweet. I fixed my backpack.

"I don't know." I crossed my arms. She rubbed my shoulders with the pal of her hands and crouched down to my level.

"Henry didn't tell you?" She asked cautiously.

"No, he said that if I went to find her, he'd by me ice cream for lunch for a whole week." Regina raised her eyebrows, and squeezed my arms gently.

"Okay." I supposed she gave up, because she stood up and picked up our empty glasses.

"Can you tell Henry I'll be here around 7:30?" I followed her through the house as she was cleaning up.

"Yes. But now you should probably head back to granny's." She turned me around and started walking me back to the door.

She opened it and I walked out.

"Bye Madame Mayor."

"Good night Clarion." I heard the door click. I stopped and saw Henry in his bedroom window. I held up seven fingers and then 3 on my right and made my left into a zero. He nodded and waved goodbye.

The walk home was quiet, the streets were dead and when I walked into the Inn. The air was squeezed out of my lungs as granny held me in a bear hug.

"Where have you been?" She asked, she was dressed in her nightgown with her reading glasses.

I already knew the answer that would stop the question before they started.

"Madame Mayor's house." She smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. But you could have called or left a note, at least." I stepped on the stairs as she leaned on the railing.

"I know, but I was with Henry for the most part and we were having so much fun."

'That wasn't a lie was it? The bus ride was pretty fun.' I thought.

"Well at least you're home." She turned and walked into the sitting room of the Inn.

"Night granny."

"Night kiddo."

I headed up to my room, which was at the top floor. It was also the 'tower' as I called it, mostly because it was like a round fairytale tower of sorts. I opened the door, and set my bag on my bed. My room was turquoise with pictures of different cities plastered everywhere. My dresser was across from my door, my mirror hung on the wall above it. My bed was centered underneath the windows and was white with black swirls on it. I changed into white sweatpants and a pink t-shirt.

I slipped under the covers and thought about today. Henry had found his mom, I was happy he had found her but to hear that she didn't want anything to do with him was sad. Henry only had Regina and she could love or hate him at times. Me? I would be happy if I had Regina for a mom even if half of her didn't love me for real. Sure I had Granny, but she was just a woman that gave me a home. She wasn't really family; she was a woman who I stayed with so I wouldn't have to go into foster care. I still had an inheritance from my grandparents from when they passed away, and that's been helping me pay for my clothes ever since. I sighed and closed my eyes, falling asleep in the silence of the night.

*Reviews please?*


	2. Chapter 2

Ouat Chapter 2

*I needed to get this published because I wanted to sooo badly! Reviews please?*

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I smacked my hand down on my alarm clock and rolled off my bed, making a loud thud as I fell on the hardwood floor.

"Let's go Clarion! Your oatmeal will be cold."

"okaaay." I groaned while my face was still pressed against the cold floor. I pushed myself up and shuffled over to my dresser and pulled out skinny jeans, socks, a black under shirt and a white sweater that said 'Lifeguard' on it. Walked down to the bathrooms and hopped in one of the showers. When I was done, I smelled like strawberries and jasmine. I French braided my brown hair, which took a little while because it stretched to the middle of my back. I walked to my room and slipped on my white boots and grabbed my backpack.

"Clarion, your oatmeal is cold." Ruby yelled.

"How do you know?" I asked, leaning over the railing to talk to her.

"Cause I went to eat it and my mouth froze over." I rolled my eyes and went down stairs. I put the oatmeal in a plastic container and put it in the kitchen. I looked around for something to eat and decided on an apple.

"Bye!" I yelled as I walked outside. I pulled my hood up when I felt the sprinkles of rain start to fall. I reached Henry's house a little after 7:30 and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Henry in his coat with his backpack in hand.

"Bye mom." Henry yelled, though he didn't do it happily.

"I'm not going to school." instead of turning down towards main street for the bus stop henry started leading us towards the beach.

"What—why?" I jogged to catch up to him.

"I just can't, but you should go. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Nope, I'm staying." I said. "You're my friend and I can tell something is bugging you so I'm staying."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"Come on, I'll race you!" I stopped and crouched into a runner's start, Henry copied me.

"1, 2—" He said.

"3!" I said, sprinting ahead.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"I win!" I said, out of breath and lying on my stomach.

"Yes, you do!" Henry said, lying on his back. We had run from his house to the beach, walking for the most part. I won in the end. When henry caught his breath he sat up and started thinking.

"I'm gunna go skip rocks, if you need me." He nodded appreciatively at me.

We went about like this, in comfortable silence. Until school was ending and we forgot to walk back. Emma Swann showed up.

"Hey stranger." I said as I walked next to Henry.

"Hey Clarion. " She looked at Henry, she handed him his book.

"You left this in my car." I could tell they were going to have a little heart to heart so I walked over to a swing that wasn't broken and started to swing.

"Just stay with me for one week! One week that's all I'm asking!" I stopped swinging.

"I have to take you back to your mom!"

"You don't know what it's like with her! Besides having Clarion, my life sucks!"

"Oh! You wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway, my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system, and I had a family since I was 3, but then they had their own kids so they sent me back." She inhaled and calmed herself down. She leaned down to look at henry eye to eye. "Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know it seems like she doesn't love you , but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway, that's just where you came through. "

"What?"

"The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

Emma made a small awkward laugh.

"Sure they were." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Come on Henry." I led them to the yellow bug, Henry was holding Emma's hand and leading her towards the bug as well.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Regina opened the front door, revealing a tired and agitated look. Henry ran in past her and up the stairs. Regina watched him leave towards his room. I sighed while standing behind Emma. But Regina still saw me either way.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I looked between them as they did a small stare down.

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you." She said with her hands in her pockets.

Emma chuckled. "You know it's kind of crazy, yesterday was my birthday. And when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday, and then Henry and Clarion showed up." Regina sighed and smiled.

"I hoped there's no misunderstanding here."

"I'm sorry?" Emma's smile faded.

"Don't mistake all this as an invitation back into his life—"

"Oh, I—" I looked at my feet awkwardly.

", you made a decision 10 years ago. And in the last decade while you've been, well who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is MY son."

"I was not—"

"No! you don't get to speak, you don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is?" she stepped down from the mini patio. "It's what you asked for, you have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car and you leave this town, because if you don't I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do. Good bye, Ms. Swann." She grabbed my hand and started to walk me to the door.

"Do you love him?" Regina tightened her grip on my hand before she dropped it and turned to face Emma.

"Excuse me?"

"Henry, Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him." I looked at Emma and mouthed 'Granny's'. Emma looked confused, but I knew she would figure it out sooner or later. Regina slammed the door without looking back. She sighed.

"Can you go wait in the living room?" I nodded and turned the tv on and started watching Aladdin. I looked at the clock on the wall.

It was only 6 and Ruby was probably leaving to go out.

"Come on Clarion, I should get you home." She had her keys in her hand and was putting on her jacket.

"No I can walk home—" I said, getting my bag,

"No, I'll drive you home. Come on, I'm all ready."

"Okaaaay, then." I swung my bag over my head and on my back. I followed Regina to the garage where she kept her Bentley. I tried to sit in the back, but Regina stopped me.

"It's fine, you can sit in the front seat." So I was sitting in front, with her, in awkward silence.

We were halfway home when she stopped at a red light,

"Do you think I'm evil?" I was stunned. She never really asked me questions, unless they were about what Henry was doing or where he was going.

"I—um, you can be at times. But you're pretty decent most of the time." I tried not to make it sound mean or anything.

"I see." We were almost to the inn when I saw that Mr. Gold was walking out. Regina pulled alongside the sidewalk and stopped next to Mr. Gold.

"Ah, Madame Mayor, and…Little Clarion?"

"Mr. Gold, what brings you here?"

"Collecting rent, that's all. You?"

"Dropping Clarion off."

"Oh, well I won't keep you any longer. Good Night." He limped away and got into his car.

I got out and slammed the door, before I trudged up to the inn doors. Regina wasn't far behind me and grabbed my shoulders turning me around.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I could feel my heart grow heavy.

"Nothing." I said too strongly. "Nothing." My voice was softer. Regina crouched down and looked me in the eye. She had both hands on my elbows and brought me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her neck and felt my eyes water, but I blinked them away before she pulled away.

"Come on." She kept a hand on my shoulder as she walked me inside.

"Ree, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with you!" Granny came walking in and hugged me until I was out of reach of Regina. "You keep leaving and you'll give me a heart attack one of these days." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. Granny then noticed Regina.

"Oh, Madame Mayor it's lovely to see you."

"You too, granny." Regina said.

"And thank you for driving Ree home too."

"You're welcome." Granny said, she turned to me. "Now come on, I have dinner on the table and I don't want to eat it cold."

"Alright. Thank you Regina." I said while kicking off my boots.

Regina seemed to come out of a state of shock or thought because she jumped a little when I said this.

"You-you're welcome Clarion. Good night to both of you." She opened the door and left.

"Well come on girly, time to eat."

*Reviews? I'm going to do some fairytale scenes next.*


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time 3

*So I'm going do the fairytale story this time. THANK YOU MAR FOR REVIEWING! *

"Clarion, could you go down to the market? I have a list already made and all you have to do is buy them." The head servant Daniel called to me. I was just an extra hand and since was still too young to bake anything; I was stuck with the cleaning duties… or getting groceries.

"Sure, Danny." I took the list from his hand as looked around for the velvet pouch Mr. Henry had given him.

"Here, take this and come back as fast as you can. The queen will be back from her rounds soon, and she expects dinner on the table when she enters." I held the pouch and the list in my right hand and grabbed my cloak and a basket as I walked out. I tried to stay out of sight from everyone, mostly because some people, like the queen, didn't know I was working here. It would raise a few questions about who I was and where my parents were, and I could only answer one of those two questions correctly. I walked out the castle and started walking down the path, the town wasn't too far off and I was there within a half hour.

My first stop was the bakery where I handed the man the list and he checked off things for me and handed me what I needed. Once I paid, I had to go to the vegetable stand and get what else I needed. When I finished shopping, I started to make my way around the people that were rushing around.

"It's the queen." I stopped, looking at the man who had announced the news. Sure enough a black carriage with white doors was being pulled by black horses and men clad in all black. People began to get off of the main road and lined up, facing the carriage. In all the fuss I was pushed to the ground and my basket fell out of my hand and some of the bread had fallen out. The carriage had stopped and one of the guards that was directing the horses was staring down at me, I felt a few sprinkles of rain start falling.

"What is going on? Why are we stopped?" I stood up quickly, ignoring the basket and its contents. I heard the carriage door slam open, immediately all of the townspeople averted their eyes and looked the other way. Only a few people looked at the Queen. I stared up at the towering figure of the Queen as she looked at the scared townspeople and then walked towards the front of the carriage where I stood. She came to a quick stop when she saw me and gave me a look of distaste, of course I would too if I saw a little ragamuffin kid with a muddy cloak.

"And…who are you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Clarion, your majesty." I said quietly, I saw a few peoples' looks of fear grow.

Her face turned to one of rage and distaste; I wanted to cry so badly. I saw a vein In her head start to stick out. She turned around and walked away. Before she got into the carriage she turned and looked at me.

"I suggest you move if you don't want to get run over." She shut the door and I jumped up as she rode away up to the castle. I freaked out; I was supposed to be in the castle by now. I picked up the basket and ignored the food that had fallen to the ground. As I ran through the forest I could make out the outline of her carriage on the road. Her carriage was out front when I got there, and she was walking. I quickly ran across the courtyard and quietly followed her through the gates; she walked up the stairs towards her tower. I immediately sprinted to the kitchens and saw the other servants preparing her meal.

"What took you so long?" Daniel looked like he had been pacing and was nervously wringing his hands.

"The queen…was in the…market. She almost…ran me—me over." I kept gasping to get air and I handed the cook the basket as he passed by me and Daniel.

"Well at least your safe, now go get cleaned up." I finally caught my breath and I nodded my head as I trudged to my quarters. After I had cleaned up, I changed into my blue servants dress and put on an apron. I redid my French braid and tied it with a white ribbon. After approving myself in the mirror I walked out and saw a few of the other servants sitting and eating their dinner. I said 'hello' to them and walked out to go clean anything that needed cleaning. I was in the Western tower when I heard the Queen talking to Mr. Henry.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Do I look like I need something to drink" She asked furiously.

"I was only trying to help." He said while handing the queen a glass. I tiptoed and crouched down behind a pillar, looking at the glass I could tell it was a brandy of sorts.

"Thank you." She turned around.

"Now THAT was an awfully big threat." I heard a third voice, but I couldn't see him. It seemed to have been coming from her balcony. "Destroy EVERYONE'S happiness?" It said, the queen walked in the direction of the voice. "How do you plan on accomplishing that?" The voice said again.

"The dark curse." She said evilly, and took a sip of her drink. I covered my mouth to keep myself from gasping aloud.

"Are you sure your Majesty?" Mr. Henry asked.

"You said you'd never use it." The voice said.

"You made a deal when you gave it away." Henry said.

"You traded it away." The voice said worriedly.

"She won't be happy to see you." Henry said.

"Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine?" She said quickly and seriously.

Mr. Henry made a look of defeat.

"Prepare the carriage." She said. Mr. Henry still looked in a state of shock and started to leave. I got up and went down the hallway. "We're going to the forbidden fortress." I heard her say. I hurried down towards the stairs but I was called when I heard Mr. Henry said my name.

"Clarion." I stopped and turned as he kept walking towards me.

"Yes sir?" I asked, pretending I wasn't just listening in on their conversation.

"Prepare the carriage." I nodded and made my way to the stables. I told the man who had looked at me in market that The Queen wanted the carriage ready. I walked back to the castle when he started to get the horses and the carriage ready. I walked up the multiple flights of stairs and went back to cleaning the lounge where the queen stayed for the most part. I started fluffing her pillows and just straightening up everything.

"Who are you?" I felt the vase I had in my hand drop and luckily it had landed on the small couch the queen usually slept on. I remembered it as the voice I had heard earlier.

"Where are you?" I asked while spinning around to find a man's face in a mirror on a wall. "What the-?"

"So who are you?" The man asked.

"I—um, Clarion."

"No last name?" He asked surprised.

"No, not that I know of, I only know what my first name is." The man in the mirror looked like he was thinking.

"How long have you been here, in the castle I mean?"

"I don't know, maybe 7 years."

"Why haven't I ever seen you?"

"I was told to remain quiet and out of sight."

The mirror stopped, his eyes widened as though he was having some sort of epiphany.

"I know who you are." He said shocked.

"Who?"

"I can't say." He said sadly.

"Why?"

"I was told not to talk or ask about you ever." He said.

"By the queen?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Do you know—"

"Daddy?" I scrambled to hide behind the couch and I almost fell over when I saw that it was the queen. The man that was in the mirror, looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Your father went to the carriages." The man said.

"But I heard you talking with him."

"I wasn't talking to him." He said quickly.

"Well you were talking to someone." She put her hands on her hips.

"Well I—" The queen cut him off.

"Who were you talking to?" she demanded. I quietly got on my hands and knees and turned myself towards the archway, with the queen facing the mirror. I could make it but I would make a lot of noise. I heard the queen start walking in the opposite direction, I assume the balcony. I crawled to the edge of the couch, when I went to look around towards the balcony I felt my shoulder being grabbed in a vice grip. I was roughly pulled to my feet, and forced to look into the queen's eyes. I shrinked down as she stared at me and made a face.

"You're that girl. You're the one who stopped my carriage." Her voice was deadly now. "What are you doing here?"

"I work—"

"No you don't!" She stood to her full height, she towered over me.

"Your highness do you know who she is?"

"Silence." Her voice was like ice. But her stare was enough to kill me. "I don't have time for this." She stormed out, her robes billowing.

I fell down on the couch, and told myself to breath. That was the second time I had an encounter with death in one day. Once I had collected myself I went back to cleaning the castle.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Regina's POV

It took a day to reach the forbidden fortress, and I was already tired and irritated. The little kid didn't help either, there was just something about her that made me feel a bit on edge.

I sat in one of the chairs the Milificent had by the fire, Milificent was preparing us each a drink.

"How are you dear?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine."

"Really? If it were me, I'd be simply tortured watching that flake of snow so happy." She sat down next to her little pet. "Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married when she ruined it all?" I made a stony face at her. "Yes you were."

""Yes, it was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, My dear Milificent."

"I've moved on, as I hope you will—"

"Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back."

"It's not yours anymore. A deals a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse."

"Which failed, undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine."

"The dark curse? Really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring you loved one back from the dead? Have you considered a pet?" She pet that little black unicorn of hers. "They can be quite comforting."

"The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering."

"Well it's her wedding night; I doubt she's suffering right now." She said cheekily.

"I need that curse." I leaned over to her. "I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff."

"Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the both of us look positively…moral." I leaned back. "Who did give it to you?" I stood from my chair and approached the fire place, the fire grew larger as I moved closer to it.

"Where I got it is none of your concern. " I stood beside the fire. "Hand it back." I demanded.

"Must we do this?" She asked.

"Alas, we must." I threw the flames at her when she jumped, only for her to block them, using her staff. She was still using her staff while I used the weapons on her walls. I levitated them in the air and directed them all at her, her unicorn whined at the sudden display and I made her weapons face her pet.

"NO!" She jumped in front of the horse with her shield still up, each weapon falling to the ground on impact. I dropped the chandelier that was above her so the rings wound around her body, holding her in place. I pushed her up against the wall and picked up her staff.

"Love is weakness Milificent, I thought you knew that."

"If you're going to kill me, kill me."

"Why would I do that? You're my only friend." I turned the staff upside town and broke the orb.

"Don't do this. This curse, there are lines even we shouldn't cross. All power comes with a price, enacting it will take a terrible toll. " I picked up the little scroll, and read the inside. "It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill."

"So be it." I began walking away, leaving her pinned up against the wall.

"Regina you can't do this!"

"I can and I will!"

"Don't! If you do you'll lose her!" she screamed.

"Lose who?" I demanded. Her face was made into a small smile.

"She's alive." She said quietly.

"You know very well she's dead." I said. "That baby is dead; we both saw the family, the house, and the flames. She is dead." I walked out of her sitting room and back into the carriage. But I didn't hear her try to tell me about where she was.

"No Regina, I found her with the villagers! Regina! Regina! No!" If I had heard her, things might have been different.

BACK STORY

'She doesn't know.' I told myself. 'She doesn't know.'

I had delivered my baby, little Clarion Mills and Mother was furious when I told her i was pregnant, but she still allowed me to stay with convincing from my dad. I hadn't told either of them who the father was, if I did my mother would execute him and me on the spot. But in the end, my mother sent my baby to a family in another manor. She didn't tell me the name or the family's name; she came in 4 weeks later and said she sent her somewhere else. The only comfort I had was my father and Daniel, but when I saved that little brat snow white; Me and Daniel were to be married and find our baby once we were, but then, mother found out from Snow and mother murdered Daniel and I was pushed into marrying the king. When I went to find her, she would have been 3 and I was already married 2 years. I had Milificent by my side as well, to help me find her, and when we had definately found her; I saw the house, it was one of the biggest fires I had seen, and when the smoke and flames died down, I saw what I assumed was my little girl. From that day on I told myself I would get my revenge, no matter how far I would have to go.

*So reviews? I really appreciate your support Mar, it really gets me motivated. I don't know if I can update this week because of a paper I have due Wednesday that I haven't started. Lol. Again please Review!*


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time 4

*So yea I don't think that research paper for global is going to get done anytime soon, but anyways, did any of you reviewers watch the new episode last night? I was freaking out the entire time! I hope you guys like this, I've decided that I'm going to do each episode in order and do fairytale chapters as I go along as well. Don't forget to review!*

"Clarion? Clarion, common you've got to wake up." Ruby said. I groaned and sat up to look at her. She was decked out in her usual short skirted waitress outfit. I groaned again and layed back down, hitting my head on the head board in the process.

"Owwww." I said softly.

"Come on, I won't wake you up if you fall asleep again." She walked away and down the stairs, her heels diminishing into small 'clicks' as she went.

'I hate school.' I grabbed the one of my newly cleaned uniform and walked out to the showers. I made sure to take a few moments to just stand there and let the scolding hot water fall on my head. When I was all pruney and red from the heat, I got out and put on the demanded attire for school.

'I miss my jeans.' I said to myself as I walked out. I decided to just be lazy and leave my hair down, normally I'd shove up in a messy bun but today I felt too lazy; it would just straighten it's self naturally though too. I grabbed a hair tie just in case and grabbed my bag. On the table was a bagel with butter and grape jelly, I grabbed it before heading out the door and down the porch steps towards Henry's.

I rang the doorbell once I was at the front of the house.

No answer.

I rang it again, but I still didn't get an answer. I walked down the path to the garage and found the door open, with Regina's car still in it.

"Okay, then." I walked back to the front door. After arguing with myself for almost five minutes I walked in. The front entrance was still impeccably clean, and I saw today's _Storybrooke Mirror _on the table in the middle of the room. I walked forward; on the cover was a very drunk looking Emma Swann. I shook my head; she had left; so why would she be on the front page? I started going up the stairs to Henry's room. I could hear Regina's voice and Henry walking around.

"It's an old book, stuffs missing. Why do you care?"

"I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me Henry, I'm your mother." I crept closer to his bedroom door that was wide open.

"No you're not." I saw Henry walk away and pick up some school books.

"Then who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer of an issue."

There was a brief, awkward silence in the room.

"What?" Regina demanded.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

I saw Henry quickly zip up his bag, when he turned around I quickly grabbed his arm and raced him out of his room.

"When did you get here?" he asked as we went down the stairs.

"I rang the doorbell twice and no one answered, so I'd say about 15 minutes now." I opened the door while Henry grabbed his coat off the rack.

"Come on." I walked out of the house, leaving him to close the door. "I don't want to be around when she throws a tantrum." He jogged up to me as I headed towards the school.

"So she knows about the book?" I asked as we walked.

"She took it last night, and I guess she read it."

"She looked so mad." I laughed as I waited for the cars to stop so me and Henry could cross the street.

"She was." Me and Henry crossed the street. I saw the school up ahead; and I could just make out the short black hair that I knew was Ms. Blanchard's.

"Come on." I said while hurrying ahead.

"Why are we hurrying?" He asked while running.

"We are going to say Hi to Ms. Blanchard." I slowed when I was on the sidewalk of the student drop off area.

"Okay."

We walked up to Ms. Blanchard as she ushered to students to stay of the driveway.

"Morning Ms. Blanchard. " I said cheerily.

"Morning." Henry said.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?"

"Can we have class outside today if it doesn't rain?" I pleaded.

"Well, I don't know, Clarion."

"Please Ms. Blanchard? Pleasseeeeeee?" Henry joined in with helping me plead to her.

"I—I suppose." She said with a cheery smile.

"Thank you Ms. Blanchard." I said giddily while walking away.

"Yea! Thank you Ms. Blanchard." Henry said, catching up to me. Me and henry walked to our classroom and put our books in our cubbies. I took my assigned seat next to Henry and got out my English book.

I had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"So water, synthesizes." Ms. Blanchard said. She was explaining evaporation and mixing for today's lesson, when she stopped in mid-thought. I heard Regina before I saw her, you tell because she hardly ever wore flats and by the way she walked. She walked with authority and held herself like an evil queen would. Ms. Blanchard quickly got up from her seat under the tree and walked towards Regina. I put my pen in my book and closed my book on the page we were reading. I saw Henry do the same.

"May I speak with my son?" She asked haughtily.

"We're in the middle of a lesson, is it important?" Ms. Blanchard asked a little frustrated.

'I think I heard something snap.' I thought to myself. True enough, Regina's face turned to disbelief and agitation.

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" She walked towards our group, leaving a stunned Ms. Blanchard.

I looked at henry as Regina approached him. She crouched down.

"Henry, sweetie I have some bad news." She led Henry by the arm to a little ways away from the class. Ms. Blanchard was still standing in the same spot that Regina had left her.

I pretended to study my notes over as him and Regina talked.

"The woman who you brought here, she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con-woman; she's trying to learn about us so she can take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around, I'm sorry." I could hear her hollow tone.

"No you're not." Henry said. I turned around; he had his face in a small grimace.

"I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. " She made a small smile. Henry's face turned passive. "This is going to be good for us. You'll see. Things will be better." They were silent, Henry seemed to be thinking, however he was saved by our school bell ringing. I heard Ms. Blanchard tell everyone to pick up the blankets and take our books. I did this slowly watching Henry and Regina.

"I gotta get back to class." He ran towards me and I handed him his bag. I was still looking at Regina when she stood from her crouch and turned around. She made a smile at me, I managed to make a small one appear on my face before I turned around and followed everyone back inside.

I followed Henry to our classroom. It was the end of the day and I was completely exhausted; but of course, Henry had other plans.

"Come, we have to go to the police station and get Emma." Then next thing I knew, I was sitting next to Henry in the backseat of Ms. Blanchard's car on the way to the police station. I hopped out as soon as the car stopped.

"You know I have homework to do!" I huffed as I walked through the police doors, Henry laughing at me.

"Uh-huh, cause we were assigned so much!" I gently pushed him as we walked into the mug-shot part of Emma's jailing.

"Hey!" Henry jogged past me.

"Henry!" Sheriff Graham said. "Henry, what're you doing here?"

"His mother told him what happened." Ms. Blanchard said while walking up behind Henry.

"Of course she did." Emma said, turning to the sheriff. "Henry, I don't know what she said—"

"You're a genius." Henry proclaimed.

"What?" Emma asked surprised.

"I know what you were up to." Emma gave him a strange look. "You were gathering Intel." Another weird look. "For operation Cobra." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost." The sheriff asked confused.

"It's need to know sheriff, and all you need to know is that…Ms. Blanchard is going to bail her out." Emma looked at the teacher in question with disbelief.

"You are? Why?" Ms. Blanchard struggled with an excuse for a moment.

"I trust you." She said awkwardly. Henry gave her a sly smile. Emma turned to the sheriff.

"Well if you could un-cuff me." She held out her cuffed hands. "I have something to do." I sighed.

"Well Henry, I'm heading over to your house because Granny and Ruby are probably still at the restaurant. I walked out the police station, and started down the street towards house, I heard his footsteps as he caught up to me.

"So we saved your mum." I said, in a bad British accent.

"Why are you talking like that?" He laughed.

"Cause it makes me sound smart." I said again in a British accent. I joined in with him as he laughed at me. The walk home seemed shorter today, and when we walked up the front steps we saw Emma's yellow bug. I shrugged it off as me and Henry walked into the house, I saw Henry walk into the bathroom, so I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Then I heard something, it sounded like a lawnmower at first but then I heard the unmistakable sound of wood being cut. I could hear Regina's footsteps as she all but stomped down the stairs to her backyard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded. I crawled off the couch and walked to the back door that was wide open.

"Picking apples." Emma replied, throwing down the chainsaw. Sure enough one of Regina's tree branches was on the ground, her apples spread all over the ground. I walked back into the living room and jumped on the couch; pretending like I hadn't heard anything. I heard Henry come out of the bathroom and start towards the door.

"Whatchya doin'?" I asked, changing the channel to a random movie channel.

"I'm going to go for a walk." He said.

"Kay." I said, turning the volume a little lower.

"You wanna go?" His hand was on the door handle.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Kay, I'll see you here round 5?" I was hoping he wouldn't hear the commotion out back.

"Yea. I'll go with you to Dr. Hopper's office but then I gotta go home."

"Alright, see you."

"See ya." He walked out the door just in time because I could hear Emma yell.

"You're move." I jumped up and walked to the back door. I leaned on the door frame as Emma went towards her car out front.

I saw Regina shooting a death glare at her retreating back, I looked around for Regina's apple picking basket. I found it on top of a table at the front entrance; I walked back to the back door and saw her assessing the damage to her tree.

'If she worried about henry like she did her tree then there really would be no problem in their relationship.' I thought as I walked towards her and the tree.

"So? How bad?" I asked, I saw her visibly jump. She shook her head and got a grip of herself.

"How long have you been here?" She asked as I handed her the basket.

"Oh, I'd say…about a good 20 minutes now." I said smiling, I bent down and handed her an apple. She took it and put it in her basket. "You need help." I said as she set the basket down and started to pick up fallen apples.

"No, but thank you."

"It wasn't a question." I said to her as I bent down next to her. I could feel her watching me as I picked up apples and put them in the basket.

"Can you wait here for a minute? I need to make a phone call."

"Sure." I said still picking up the apples.

"Thank you." I heard her walk across the grass and then walk into the house.

10 minutes later I heard her walking back out across the lawn. I had picked up most of the apples on the ground and right now the basket was full. I picked up the basket and showed it to her.

"Thank you, Clarion." She took the basket from my grasp and I immediately felt my arms turn to noodles from the heavy basket. I could feel her still looking at me as I brushed the dirt off of my knees, I was still dressed in my uniform and now my stocking were all green.

"You know your name seems familiar." She said, while walking across the lawn.

"I'm the only Clarion in Storybrooke though." I said with a small laugh while following her back into thte house. "Unless you met someone else with my name."

I walked past her and grabbed my coat from the couch.

"No, you're right." She put the basket on the dining room table.

"I told Henry I'd go with him to Dr. Hopper's office, is that alright?" I picked up my bag.

"Where is he?" She turned her head In the direction of the stairs.

"He said he was going for a walk, I assume he's at the Castle." I opened the front door.

"Okay. I should go get him then." She walked towards the coat rack and grabbed her coat and her purse. "I'll drop you off at Granny's then, is that okay?" She asked as I followed her out the front door to the garage.

"Yea." I hopped in the front after she unlocked the door. This time she turned the radio on and the music helped to lift that small awkward silence I was feeling. But she turned it down as we pulled out of the driveway.

"So, what made you so upset the other night?" She was still looking at the road and then looked back and forth between the road and me.

"I don't know, I get a bad feeling when he's around. But it might have been because he always takes 'rent' from everybody." I made air quotes when I said rent.

"I see then."

"Or it might be the fact that he could probably hurt anyone and get away with it." I said quietly. Regina lurched to a stop in the middle of an intersection.

"I'm sorry, I was just…surprised. Are you alright?" I rubbed my chest where the belt strap dug into my skin.

"I'm fine." I looked out the window.

"I don't think Mr. Gold would do that." She glanced at me real quick.

"He would. Get him mad enough and he would." I said defiantly. We were back in an awkward silence as usual. But I guess curiosity got the better of her.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" I sighed heavily and turned the radio down a bit.

"From what I was told, they died in a car crash. I was 3."

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be, they were teenagers and they left me with my grandparents most of the time. But when my grandparents died they turned me over to their close friend Granny. Granny took me in and I've lived with her ever since." I saw the look on her face. "It's a bit of a downer I realize."

"No, it's just shocking. I always thought Granny was your actual grandmother." She paused. "Do you know your father's name?"

"I think his name was Daniel. He had worked for my grandfather in his business."

"What about your mom?"

"I don't know, I never found out anything about her. It was like she took any information about her with her when she died."

Regina POV

I was…shocked to say the least. I knew far too little about Clarion than I realized. I thought to myself about what else she was hiding.

'Time to bring in Sydney.' I thought to myself as I pulled up to the sidewalk in front of Granny's.

*Review? I hope you guys liked it; I was a bit unsure about this last scene in the car. But Sydney is going to come dig up some details on Clarion soon, and maybe Mr. Gold will come into play soon too!*


	5. Chapter 5

Once upon a time 5

*So I know I haven't updated yet but my sister's birthday is going on tomorrow and we've been planning it for few weeks now. But now tomorrow it'll end and I'll be updating more often. Don't forget to review!*

"Nice to see that you're home early." Granny said, setting her newspaper down on the dusty counter.

"Yea, it feels weird." I chuckled.

"So are you going to stick around for dinner?" She asked as I started up the first few steps of the stairs.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Alright then, I'll leave you a plate in the microwave." She walked into the kitchen area and started to move a few dishes around.

"K." I walked upstairs and dropped my bag. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a purple tank top and a dark turquoise shirt and my black converse. I changed and combed my long hair and put it in a sideways braid. I walked down stairs, grabbed my white coat off of the rack. I slipped on my shoes and headed towards the kitchen to where granny was.

"I'll be back soon." I heard her give a small "mm-k" before I walked out the door while putting on my jacket. The sun was still high in the sky when I got back to Henry's house, I knocked on the door and was immediately face-to-face with Henry.

"Hey Henry." I while he closed the door.

"Hey Clarion."

"So where'd your mom go? I thought she was going to drive us."

"No, she said she was going to the office. So I suppose we meet her there." We turned off of the path and walked towards the center of town.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

I opened up the door as Henry rambled on about how we could help Emma and break the curse.

"All Emma really needs to do is truly believe that the curse is real." He finished. I walked through the secretary's area and walked towards Regina's office in the back. I stopped a few feet away from the door that was usually closed and was now wide open. I lifted my arm in front of Henry so he stopped where I was. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised in curiosity. I put a finger to my lips and nodded at the door.

"-and that you're here to take my son from me." We heard Regina say quickly.

"Okay, let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him from anyone." I put my arm down and rested it at my side.

"Well then what are you doing here?"

"I'm no mother, I think that's pretty self-evident; but I did have him and I can't help it. He got in my head and I wanna make sure he's okay. The more you try to push me out the more I wanna be here." I saw Henry give a small smile I Emma said this. I rolled my eyes and smiled along with him. "Especially seeing how troubled he is." I stopped smiling and saw Henry stop as well.

"You think he's troubled?"

Henry walked in front of the doorway; I stood behind him as he walked forward. I knew Regina could see him now, but not me because I was still substantially smaller than Henry. I finally realized why Regina wasn't saying anything about Henry's presence. I tugged on his jacket trying to pull him away.

"The poor kid can't tell fantasy from reality and starting to get worse." I praying Emma wouldn't say it. "It's crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?" He took a step forward. I heard Emma get up.

"Henry." He ran out the door. I looked at his retreating form as he ran. I was still glued to the floor in my original position. Emma was still shocked and was looking at me sadly. I looked at Regina as she smirked at Emma's back, still not aware I was there probably. Emma turned around.

"How long?" she asked to me and Regina.

"Long enough."

"Since the start of your conversation." I guessed. Emma nodded and turned, I saw Regina stand, her eyes a little wide.

"You knew." Emma said, turning around to face her. Regina sat down in her chair and looked at Emma with a stony face.

"Did I know my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5 o'clock so I can take him to dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did, I'm his mother. Your move." Regina finished.

"You have no soul, how in the hell did you get like this?" Emma walked away when Regina didn't answer, Emma walked pass me and headed out to go find Henry. I walked out of the secretary's area and headed down the stairs.

"Clarion!" I heard overhead. I looked up to see Regina hurrying down the stairs. I heard the front entrance bell ring. I turned around to see Sydney walking in with a big manila folder; he shook off his umbrella and set it in the holder before he saw me. He looked at me awkwardly and then to Regina, who I assumed was behind me now.

"What are you doing here?" Regina demanded. Sydney raised the folder and handed it to Regina.

"You wanted this." He said, stepping back. Regina opened the folder, and I took this as a chance to walk out. I opened the door, the bell ringing over my head. However, Regina still didn't turn around; I walked out and headed down the street to the therapy office.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Henry, you're okay?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Yea, I'm good. It was all a part of the plan though."

"It was?" I looked from him to Emma, she nodded.

"I only said it because that was what Regina needed to hear." We walked towards Granny's restaurant.

"Henry, we should have a sleepover tomorrow." I stated.

"Yea, we should."

"We need to figure out our next move." I finalized.

"I'll ask tonight then." We stopped in the gateway of the restaurant.

"Tell me tomorrow then." I said as I walked up the path.

"I will, see you tomorrow."

"Later Henry." I opened the door and sat at one of the chairs at the counter.

"Rubyyyyyyy." I sang quietly.

"Yea clari." I laughed at the ridiculous nickname she usually called me since granny brought me in.

"Can I have apples and peanut butter?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"I suppose." She ruffled my side bangs and proceeded to the back. I flattened down my bangs and pulled the band out of my braid. It turned into a beach wave as soon as the rubber band was out.

"May I join you?" I felt myself stiffen as I heard Regina behind me. I turned and nodded to the seat next to me. I looked up at Ruby as she set my snack down in front of me; I gave her a smile before she turned to Regina.

"What can I get you Madam Mayor?" Ruby asked while pulling her note pad and pen.

"Just a coffee." Ruby promptly walked away, returning with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Ruby." I felt myself stiffen even more when Ruby walked away.

Regina and I were quiet before I swallowed my last apple and turned to her.

"I'm not trying to seem rude or anything…but why are you here?" I pushed my plate away from me.

"I don't know." She took a drink of her coffee and then set it down. I slowly nodded and turned to face the counter again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm still on your side." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling you could say. I know that after everything that has happened, that I shouldn't but I do." I said while looking at her. She gave a fond smile before picking up her coffee. "But if you don't mind me asking, what was the envelope that Sydney gave you?" I could tell I was overstepping a few boundaries here.

She took a few moments to mull over my question.

"Because I have everyone background checked, and I needed him to go over a few files I had." I looked at her questioningly. I was quiet before I said anything else.

"So you have everyone checked?" I started wiggling my leg out of anxiousness. No one except Ruby, and granny knew I was a ward of the state. Mostly because no one ever found the birth certificate. I took a deep breath.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Nothing." I said before getting up and saying a quick 'goodbye' before leaving.

*Review? I'm going to introduce the stranger in soon, because I need to get clarion's story in the book son. Review? Please?*


	6. Chapter 6

OUAT Chapter 6

*Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while but that's only because I have mandated review classes for my exams. I'm also having a little trouble with my other story, the truth. It's a harry potter one, but ANYWAYS reviews are greatly appreciated! And I'm going to skip over a few episodes, so the stranger will come in earlier than you guys might have expected, only so I can get clarion's story in the book.*

I pulled my hood up as I felt the sprinkles start falling; I rounded the corner and stopped when I saw Henry walk up to a man fixing his motorcycle. I heard the mumble of their voices grow louder and start to form into actual words as I started to approach them.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"A box." The man said, he was wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans.

"What's in the box?" Henry asked.

"Something I need in order to do what I came here for." The stranger said. I walked up and stood next to Henry. The stranger saw me and furrowed his eyebrows. I blinked and looked at the box. I racked my brain for something big enough to fit in it. I looked more closely at; the latch was at the bottom so I assumed it was right side up. I racked my brains even harder; I saw many of these things on history channels or in the old Disney movies.

My eyes widened. "You're a writer!" I said happily. The stranger started to put his helmet on.

"You are?" Henry asked his eyes wider than mine. "I thought you were just visiting.

The man sighed. "Yea, I'm a writer and it doesn't mean I don't have something to do." He started his bike.

"Henry?" I heard behind us. I turned and saw Regina on the front steps. "You'd better get to school." The stranger said as I turned back to them. He revved his engine. "Looks like a storm is coming."

"Clarion!" I heard behind me, I continued to study his face. He looked at me and then glanced behind me before shaking his head and driving away. The typewriter firmly clasped on the back of his bike.

"Henry, Clarion." I felt her collide with me and Henry before she pulled Henry towards her and she took hold of my hand. "Who was that?"

Me and Henry shrugged our shoulders. "He's stay in town though." I said, walking away from Regina's tight hold. I walked besides Henry as we got into Regina's car. We were going to go to breakfast before school. I heard Regina unlock the door before me and Henry climbed in back, me behind the passenger's seat. I saw Regina turn the radio on before she fixed her mirrors. Her mirror that looked out the back window allowed me to see only her eyes but not her face. I looked out the window, deciding not to break the awkward silence. As we turned onto Main Street I saw that the clock tower said '7:20' now, it felt weird to see a different time on the clock instead of the same old '8:15'. Regina parked on the road so that Henry would get out on my side so he would avoid opening his door into the slow traffic. I left my bag in the car as I walked out, leaving the door open for Henry.

We were still pretty silent as we sat in a booth under a window. I slide in, expecting Henry to sit next to me or for me sit across from Regina and Henry. Apparently someone had other ideas, because after I had settled myself in the booth Regina slid in next to me. I saw Henry sit down awkwardly across from the both of us. Regina quickly picked up a menu; I quickly gave henry a what-is-she-doing look while gesturing to her sitting next to me, before I picked up my menu. I saw Henry do the same, at the same time Regina put down her menu while leaning back; one hand in her lap, the other resting behind my head on the top of the booth frame. I saw Ruby walk up in her regular 'appropriate' waitress outfit, if you could even call it that.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked happily.

"I'll just have a coffee." Regina said, not moving from her position. Ruby looked to me.

"You want your usual Clar?" She seemed to already know my answer because she was writing it down on her pad.

"Please." I put my menu in front of her before grabbing a blue crayon from the small cup on our table and doodling on the white paper placemat.

"What about you Henry?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes and an orange juice." Henry grabbed a red crayon and started to draw on his placemat as well.

"Please." Regina said to him.

"Please." Henry said to Ruby who smiled and left to the kitchen. I turned to the TV that was mounted behind us on the wall. I could make out a small storm shape on the weather man's map. Regina followed my gaze after Ruby left.

"Looks like you guys aren't going to be able to watch movies tonight if the power goes out." She grabbed her coffee from Ruby as she handed me and henry our juice.

"So I am sleeping over then?" I slid down into my seat and gulped my juice down to half full.

"Well, yes." She said grabbing her coffee. I nodded and grabbed my blue crayon and started to doodle my name on the placemat. I slumped in my chair as I got bored with drawing.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Henry said as he walked to the back of the restaurant. I slumped lower in the booth, hoping to fall under the table and not even be noticed.

"What are you doing?" I heard above me. I looked up to see Regina looking at me with furrowed eyebrows and a smile on her face.

"Wishing it was the end of the day, trying to magic myself into a bed, dreaming of a nap time happening in school." I said, staring at the booth under the table. I heard her give a small chuckle.

"You're just having a rough start of the day." She said while squeezing me in a small one armed hug. "Now come on, sit up." I sat up quickly, but I still slouched in the booth. "No slouching either." I sighed and slipped down the booth, losing all progress of sitting up.

Henry came back and sat down, and Ruby came with a tray and set it down in front of us. She set down Henry's pancakes and my sugar maple oatmeal with a few strawberries and whipped cream in a small bowl on the side. I quickly sat up and giggled a little too excitedly.

"Easy kiddo." Ruby said as she walked away laughing. Henry laughed with a bit of pancake in his mouth. I poured some of the milk that was on the table and into my oatmeal and stirred it.

"So what would you guys want for dinner tonight?" Regina asked as she fished her coffee off.

"I don't know." Henry said with a slight attitude.

"Anything is fine." I shrugged

"Alright I'll see what's in the pantry. But for now I need to get you two to school." I finished the last bit of my oatmeal before Henry finished his pancakes. I slid out of the booth and followed them both out of the door and into the car. The drive was very short considering the school was just a few blocks over. Regina pulled up and said goodbye to Henry as he walked into the school. I went to follow him but Regina pulled me back.

"I'll give you a ride home so you can get some clothes." She said as she nearly kneeled down on the ground to fix my jacket. "But I don't want you to walk over to our house with that stranger in town." It still annoyed me that I was the almost the size of a 6 year old.

"Why? He didn't seem that bad." I said as I politely freed myself from her motherly hold on me. Her eyes flashed protectively as I said this, but she quickly covered it up.

"Because I don't know anything about him and you-the both of you could be kidnapped for all I know." She stood to her full height and walked a few step s before she turned around and crouched to my level again. "Just promise me you and Henry will stay away from him." I looked down at my feet.

"I can't promise henry will." I said as I walked towards the school doors.

"And you?"

"I can't promise Henry won't drag me around." I finished our conversation as I walked into the school; apparently we were going to a hospital to be moral support.

*Short I know, I have to buy the next episode on iTunes soon. Reviews?*


	7. Chapter 7

OUAT Chapter 7

*So I watched the season finale of Once Upon A Time, and I thought it was the BEST! Now I'm still going to put the stranger in here but hopefully follow the episodes correctly. Reviews are welcome!*

"You know, I sometimes wonder why we could never get sent to Hawaii when the curse happened." Henry said as he drank his Kool-Aid.

"Cause your mom didn't want anyone else to be happy." I said as I plopped down in my long sleeved button up baby blue PJs that had white swirls and stars on them and matching pant bottoms. Henry had on his long sleeved dark blue button up and matching pants on and was finishing the last piece of a candy bar. I pressed play on the remote as the main menu of the first Harry Potter movie came on. I grabbed one of oranges I pealed earlier and popped it in my mouth.

"I'm gunna go make some popcorn." He said while the previews started, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I grabbed two blankets from the closet by the front door and put one on his side of the couch while curling up in the other. I heard the _'beep beep'_ of the microwave as the popcorn finished popping and the sound of cupboards opening and closing before Henry walked back in. he sat down, putting the big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. I pressed play, starting the first harry potter.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I woke up quickly after hearing the front door slam shut.

"Ughh."I quietly moaned, I suddenly felt my head start to spin as I got a head rush. I looked and saw henry was halfway off the couch and was mumbling in his sleep, and now that I was fully awake; I realized that I was on the hardwood floor. I heard the front closet door open before I heard heels being thrown into it. I realized it was Regina and I layed back down, and looked at the TV to see the 4th harry potter was playing and wasn't even halfway done. I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket up to my chin and pulled a pillow down from the couch, and under my head. I snuggled down deeper into the blanket when I heard Regina walk towards the living room. She jiggled her keys in her hands and exhaled aloud. I could see her shadow under the couch as she moved around in the entrance room. I heard the shuffle of papers as well and heard the kitchen door swing open. I closed my eyes as I heard her come into the living room and shut the TV and the DVD player off and walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

After a few moments of silence I got up, walking to the kitchen and getting a glass from the cupboard by the sink. I walked over to the fridge, and put the glass underneath the water dispenser. I started to quietly hum 'firework', and taking the glass from under the dispenser and walking towards the kitchen door that led to the living room. As I opened the door I can face to face with a rather disheveled looking Regina. I let out a weird gasp/scream as I looked at her in her current state. Her lipstick was smudged and her hair looked like it went through a tornado, her skin was red looked slightly sweaty and her skirt zipper was on her hip rather than in back.

"Ughhh." I stood there speechless; I thought she had a council meeting today. I was trying ever so hard not to tell her she looked like a train wreck and I could feel water dripping down the side of my glass from when I jumped slightly.

She cleared her throat. "What-a, What are you doing up so late?" I turned around and looked at the stove clock.

"It's only 8:47" I said, taking a sip from my glass, trying to chug it as I realized how dry it really was.

"I-um still, you should go to bed." She said, brushing past me. I turned around instead of going into the living room. My stomach was telling me something was off with her.

"So, how was the council meeting?" I asked, trying to seem cool; but you know being under 4 feet made it kind of hard to be cool, let alone being taken seriously.

"That really is none of your concern." She said as she started the coffee maker up.

"I live in this town, the council decides what's good for the town, and therefore I think it does concern me." I laughed inwardly when she stiffened up. She turned around.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just a thought." I walked into the living room and set my water on the coffee table near my spot on the floor. I went to lay down when I saw the big folder that Sydney had brought Regina the one day.

'No don't do it.' My conscience said.

'Just a peek' I told myself. I got up as I heard Regina start to shuffle around for a coffee mug. I padded over to the table and saw that there was a multitude of post-it notes on the manila folder. I ignored them for now and flipped the folder open. I saw more post-it notes on the inside part of the manila folder. I flipped through the multitude of pages before I stopped at a photo of me when I was walking to school with Henry. I looked to be about 6 based on my even shorter height and the backpack with the picture of Hello Kitty. My hair was still below my chin and flipped naturally at the tips, my hair was a mix between black and brown and I was laughing as me and Henry walked up the front steps of the school. I took the picture out of the folder, I could see a few blurred leaves near the edges, like they were taken from a far distance away, it seemed like the photographer was hidden in a bush. I was pulled from my observations as I heard the fridge close and the sound of feet coming my way; I closed the folder, taking the picture with me. Jumping the couch and rolling down to the floor and pulling the covers up to my ears, and the picture was tucked safely under the pillow. I could feel her gaze on every part of the living room as she walked in, I could even smell her perfume being wafted through the air as she walked in. I heard her set the coffee mug on the coffee table near me before I heard her move henry onto the couch and into a better sleeping position. She walked back towards my part of the living room and crouched down somewhere near me. I tried not to freak out as she put a hand on my head and started to talk out loud, but before she could utter a word I quickly pulled my head away from her hand and pretended to breathe heavily.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly, putting her hands on my shoulders. She got out of her crouch and got on her knees.

"I-I it was…a bad dream." I said through fake heavy breathing. I was praying she would leave me alone once she saw I was 'fine'. Of course with my luck it started backfiring.

"Come here." Before I could figure out she was hugging me I was already being pulled into her lap as she turned to lean against the couch cushion.

'How can Henry still be sleeping?' I thought to myself. Regina put her chin on my forehead; she was still wearing her pencil skirt and her gray top. She cleaned herself up by the looks of it. I sighed, realizing how stuck I was in this position.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling away and looking at me closely.

"I'm fine." I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Good." She said as she pulled me into another hug.

"So what was your 'meeting' about?" I made air quotes around meeting.

"Like I said before it's not really your concern." I felt her tighten her hold around my shoulders. She used her free arm to pull her hair back, that's when I saw it.

"Uh-huh." I said, eyeing the red and purple mark that had a few teeth marks. I shuddered, trying not to make a mental picture.

She eyed me quickly. "Well then Ms. Smarty Pants, I suggest you get to sleep." she said, releasing me from her vice like hold. I scooted away from her as she got up.

"You might want to check your neck for a bruise too." I quietly whispered, trying not to disturb henry. I saw her raise her hand to her neck, before I saw her flinch when she found the bruise. I layed down, slightly chuckling at her words if worry.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Where are you two going?" Regina asked, wearing her black suit and white under shirt. I stuffed Regina's silk shirt in my drawstring Adidas bag. I pulled on my black converse as henry came up with 'the arcade' as an answer. I grabbed my white Nike sweater and pulled it over my blue tank top. I turned and walked to the door and opened it.

"Come on Henry, everybody is going to be hogging up all the good games by the time we get there." I pretend whined.

"Bye." He said slamming the door as I stepped out. I practically ran down the path, Henry trailing behind me.

"You know we're going to be late." I said, speed walking down the sidewalk.

"We'll be fine." Henry said.

"And you never know when your mom is watching us too." At this we both sped up to Granny's restaurant.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

I took a bite of my toast as Emma came out of the bathroom, fixing Regina's silk shirt we had brought her.

"Thanks for the shirt." She said as she slid into the booth next to me. She looked at Henry. "Hey is this your mothers?" she asked.

"She'll never notice." Henry said confidently.

"I bet you 5 bucks she does." I said, as I finished my orange juice.

"Deal." Henry said. I smirked as I shook his hand.

"Where does she think you are anyway?" Emma asked.

"Playing Whack-a-mole." I made a look of disgust at the name of the game. I hated whack-a-mole.

"And she bought that?" Emma asked surprised.

"She wants to believe it so she does." Henry explained.

"Oh, imagine that." I heard the front door bell ring as Ms. Blanchard walked in.

"She's here." Henry said happily. As of right now I was lost.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started." Ms. Blanchard came and sat next to Henry.

"He woke up."

"What?" Emma asked.

"I knew it." Henry said.

"I mean he didn't wake up wake up, but he…he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering." Henry said excitedly.

"What did the doctor say?" Emma asked.

"He said I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know what happened."

"We have to go back." Henry decided. "You have to read to him again." Ms. Blanchard nodded.

"Let's go." They both got out of the booth. Emma got up, allowing me to follow Henry out the restaurant and to Ms. Blanchard's car.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"You're right he's waking up." Henry said as he jogged towards Prince Charming's room now. I finally understood what the previous conversation was about. I saw different nurses and the doctor around the room, along with the sheriff. I tried not to scream when I saw a similar bruise on his neck that looked like Regina's. Only hers was now covered with make-up probably.

"Henry you should step back." Sheriff Graham said. Henry came to a sudden stop and I fell into his back and then steadied myself. I shuddered and made a noise of disgust as I thought about him and Regina. It kind of sounded like a noise you would make when you saw a spider or a snake. I also might have been a 10 year old but I also lived around Ruby, who was no holy saint when it came to a guy. Sheriff Graham looked at me with a confused look.

"What's going on?" Ms. Blanchard asked. "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

"He's missing." The sheriff said. He turned to Prince Charming's room, I saw Regina and immediately shuddered and started to pace around, shaking myself to get this disgusting information from my head. When I stopped, Regina was walking towards us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. I covered my ears and shook my head.

"There are children here." I said, looking up at her. She looked at me and henry.

"And you two." She grabbed Henry's wrist and roughly pulled him towards her. She looked at both me and Henry. "I thought you were at the arcade." She focused on henry. "Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe?" Ms. Blanchard asked. "Did someone take him?"

"We don't know yet." The Sheriff answered. I saw Regina look at Emma and the shirt she was wearing.

"The IVs were ripped off but there is no sign of a struggle." The sheriff answered again. I looked up at Emma and backed up to her side. Regina looked at me when I did this.

"What did you do?" Henry asked. Regina looked from me and then to henry.

"You think I had something to do with this?" She asked.

"We know you had something to do with this." I said. Her head snapped to look at me.

"It is curious that the mayor is here." Emma said.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." I rolled my eyes. Apparently Regina caught it because she looked at me aagain.

"You know him?"

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago, with no I.D. I brought him here."

"Madame Mayor saved his life." The doctor said.

"Will he be okay?" Ms. Blanchard asked.

"This man's been on feeding tubes for ears and under constant supervision; he needs to get back here right away or quite honestly 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

"Well than let's quit yapping and start looking." Emma said, starting to walk away.

"That's what we're doing. Just stay out of this, sweetheart. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you." She grabbed his wrist and walked past me, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her.

"Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're going to get. Sheriff?" I shuddered again, getting weird looks from everyone. "Find John Doe, you heard Dr. Whale; time is precious." I took my hand out of hers and started walking, trying to fight the urge to barf.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I could hear Regina tapping her foot as she waited for me to grab my stuff, of course me and Henry already had a plan to sneak out and find Emma. Henry, already had stuff in his backpack, all I needed to do was hideout until it was time.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Regina said pulling her coat on.

"No thank you. I'm gunna walk home, I haven't done it in a while." I threw my drawstring bag over my shoulders and opened the door and shut it before she could say anything against it. When I reached the gate I gave Henry a thumbs up before he did the same. I quickly walked down the street before I stopped to climb an old oak tree. I sat up in the tree until 20 minutes later I saw Regina pull out of her driveway and pass my hiding spot. I sighed and climbed down and ran back to Henry's house, I found Henry outside; waving a flashlight and handing me one as well. In 20 minutes it had gotten really dark, really fast; and by the time we had found Emma, it was almost pitch black.

"Henry?" Ms. Blanchard nearly yelled.

"Clarion?" Emma yelled.

"Did you find him yet?" He asked.

"No, now get. You shouldn't be here." I went and sat behind Emma on a rock.

"No I can help. I know where he's going."

"And where's that?"

"He's looking for you."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

We were walking on an old deer path, still looking for Prince Charming.

"He's looking for you; you're the last one he saw. He wants to find you." I stopped behind Henry.

"Henry, it's not about me, it's just- I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma for a long time."

"But he loves you." Henry said defiantly.

"You need to stop looking for him and let him find you." I interjected.

"No, kids you need to go home, where's your mom? She's gunna kill me, then you, then me again."

"She dropped me at the house, and then went right out." Henry said.

"I'm just surprised she didn't throw him out." I said.

"Well either way we need to get you both home immediately."

"No!" We said in unison.

"Hey! Guys?" I heard the sheriff yell. I followed them down the path and saw a broken bracelet with spots of blood on it.

"Time is precious." I said aloud.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Emma!" I yelled, she looked over to me and saw where my light was. Ms. Blanchard ran through the water and towards the body on the bank.

"I need an ambulance at the old toll bridge." Sheriff said.

I stood back as I saw all 3 grown-ups hurry to bring the man to shore. I saw Ms. Blanchard leaning over the Prince charming.

"No I found you, I found you!"

"Is he okay?" I heard henry yell. I saw Emma sweep him into her arms.

"Don't look, don't look." I was still stunned, I saw Ms. Blanchard start to give the John Doe CPR before she turned it into a kiss. I saw him upchuck the water in his throat. I could barely register any words they were saying when I saw the ambulances pull up.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

John Doe was currently being driven through multiple doors and into the upper levels of the hospital. The nurses closed the doors as we stopped before the entrance to his room.

"David?" I turned around and was immediately run over by a blonde haired woman in a black suit. I picked myself up with the help of Emma. "David is that you?" she walked into the room before she was pushed to another corner by the doctor.

"Who is that?" I heard Ms. Blanchard ask.

"His wife." I turned around to see Regina with a smug look on her face.

"Crap!" I said aloud. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow before shaking her head at me. I cringed and went to sit down in a chair. After I sat down, Henry came and sat next to me and our little group dispersed, the sheriff going to stand a few feet from Regina and Emma sitting in a desk chair across from me and henry.

"His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife, Katherine. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." I rolled my eyes at this.

"We'll talk about your insubordination later; do you know what insubordination means?" She asked.

I saw Henry shake his head 'no'. "It means you're grounded."

"Ughhhhh." I said aloud.

"And I will talk with Granny about your behavior later." I rolled my eyes and put my head back on the chair. I ignored the conversation that followed, mostly because it was disrupting operation 'COBRA'.

"And his first instinct was to go find something." I heard the Doctor say.

"Someone." Me and Henry said. I could feel Regina's eyes on the both of us.

I heard the Doctor bring the Katherine girl into the room behind us.

"Henry, Clarion, let's go." I heard the chair shift next to me. I still didn't move.

"Clarion." I opened my eyes and dragged myself out of the chair, walking to stand next to Regina.

"What my bag." Henry said. He turned and walked back to the chair. Regina grabbed my hand and pulled me to the nurses' desk and stopped. I saw him talking to Ms. Blanchard and I smiled. I felt Regina put her arm on my shoulder when she saw Emma looking at me.

"Henry." She put her jacket on and then put her arm around me before dragging us both out.

We were almost to the door when I heard Emma walking behind us.

"Madame Mayor."

"Go wait by the car." She pushed us forward towards the door. Only I ducked behind a row of wheel chairs, pulling henry down with me.

", I let you off the hook back there, don't push it."

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Nolan's story kind of sounds like a load of crap. All this time there's a John Doe lying around, it's not in the news, and no one goes looking. Something is not right here."

"Well what else would make sense to you? Why would Mrs. Nolan lie? Oh do you think I cast a spell on her." I tried not to laugh at her.

"I think it's rather strange that you have been his emergency contact all this time, after all these years, and you only. Found. Her. Now." Emma said, putting emphasis on every movie

"Well this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen here." I shuddered at her suggestion.

"Just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery."

"Thanks to you. That tape you found, that was a stroke of genius, so we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe has been talking in his sleep, He's been calling out for a Katherine. After that it was possible to put the pieces together. And here I thought you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out, so bask in the moment dear." I grabbed Henry's jacket sleeve and pulled him out into the fresh air.

"Your mom is weirdo." I said.

"I've realized." Henry said. Regina walked out with her signature walk and unlocked the car.

"Come on, get in." I hopped in the back and shut the door. She immediately drove off as soon as we were buckled in. We first dropped off Henry, Regina made sure he was asleep and in bed. Then it was my turn, I was still in the back seat, looking out the window.

I opened the door as she pulled to a stop in front of Granny's Inn. I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulders. I walked up the stone steps and opened the door, leaving it open for Regina. I heard her heels start to click when she started walking on the steps.

"Where's granny?" she asked.

"Right here." Granny walked into the entrance room and smiled when she saw me. "Madame Mayor what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Oh, can we speak in private?" I looked up at granny, but she gently nudged me towards the stairs. I groaned, and started up the stairs. I stopped when I saw them walk into the sitting room. I tiptoed back down the stairs, setting my bag on one of the top steps. I walked down the last of the stairs before I hid in the shadows of a corner.

"Granny…I just think it would be best if she came to live with me. In the past few days she has gone unpunished for sneaking out who knows what else. I know you promised her grandparents that she would have her best chance; and I just think her best chance is with me. I can give her a stable environment where she will be safe and she won't run around like a wild child."

I saw granny fiddle with her thumbs. She exhaled heavily.

"You're right, you are right." She looked at her hands. Regina smiled.

"I can make all of the arrangements, and get all of the papers. I already have a spare room that is in need of an occupant."

"Promise me that she won't get hurt, no matter what your plans are or what you do. Promise me she won't suffer from it, she's been through too much in her lifetime." There was a moment of silence before she responded.

"I promise." She said seriously. Granny nodded her head.

"I'll tell her tomorrow, then." I turned and all but quietly ran up the stairs. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater before opening the window and climbing onto the tree limb that was in front of my 'tower'. I slid down into the crook of the tree and looked out towards the town. From here I could see the clock tower and the hills that had caps of pink, showing the soon to be sunrise. I saw Regina leaving out the front door and getting into her car.

I got out of my secret haven and carefully climbed through the window and snuggled into my bed as I snuggled under the covers. I closed my eyes, praying daylight would stay away.

*SO I know that this is long, but I thought you guys deserved a treat, seeing as I took so long to write. Please review! I really need to know if the direction I'm going in is okay.*


	8. Chapter 8

Ouat chapter 8

*New chapter, I have up to season 7 so there will be more updates! I must also mention that I may take a break from this story so I can update my other story. Reviews are also welcome!*

"Clarion?" I felt her hand shake my shoulder. "Clarion, we need to talk."

I opened my eyes and saw granny looking down at me.

"You don't need to tell me, I already know." I shut my eyes. I felt the edge of my bed sink.

"How'd you hear?"

"I heard you two talking." She let out a shaky sigh.

"Then you know why you need to go with her…You being here is not the best for you. I'm working non-stop and—"

"-you're barely here." I finished. I heard her get up off the bed and open the door.

"I promised your grandparents I would do what I think would help you have your best chance in life, and right now your best chance is with Regina." I heard the creak of the door as it closed. "I'll bring some boxes over from the restaurant." And with that she closed the door. I flipped the covers off and sat on the bed. After a few minutes I decided that ready or not I was on my way to Regina's front doorstep. I stood up and grabbed jeans, socks, a tank top and a blue hoodie and walked out and down to the bathroom.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

After I finished French braiding my hair, I tied it with a small rubber band. I walked out and back down to my room; there in on my bed were two empty boxes. I grabbed the first one, and looked at my walls. They were pretty much covered in pictures of London and Paris, and different schools or parks. I breathed in a shaky breath and stood up to remove them all from the walls. All in all it took me over a half an hour to get them all down. I stepped back and realized how empty is seemed now that my walls were bare.

"Clarion." I turned around to see Ruby and two more boxes. "Granny told me to bring you these." She said, gesturing to the boxes in her arms. I walked over to her and took them from her before I set them down on my bed. I turned back to emptying out my dresser and putting my clothes in one of the boxes.

"Ree." I turned to see ruby still standing in the doorway, but with her arms spread out; waiting for a hug. I gave a small smile, trying not to bawl my eyes out as I walked into her hug.

"I'll still see you from time to time, ree."

"I just won't be here." I said quietly.

"You'll do fine." She said as she walked out of my room. I shook my head as I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to the window and saw Regina's Bentley was parked out front.

"You cannot be serious!" I said as I ran down the hallway and slid past the railing. I quickly got my footing before I ran down the stairs. I only went halfway down the stairs before I saw Regina and Granny sitting at a table to the left of the stairs.

"Thank you, Granny." Regina said as she pushed her chair out and stood; folding up a packet of papers of which I assumed was adoption papers and whatever else she had Sydney and Mr. Gold get. I heard her click her pen before putting it in her purse. I jumped as I heard the phone ring from the stand below me.

"I'll get it." I said as I ran down the rest of the stairs. "Hello." I said, holding the phone in my left hand and playing with the doorknob that led to the cupboard under the stairs.

"Clarion?" Once I recognized the voice I immediately turned the doorknob and turned into the cupboard.

"Henry?" I asked, trying to get sit comfortably on an upturned bucket.

"There's a new story!" He said excitedly.

"What? What do you mean a new story?"

"In the book!" I heard the chairs in the dining room creak. "I let August use it! And when he gave it back, there was a new story!"

"Okay. One: who's August? And two: who do you think the story is about? And three: we just met the dude last week!" I stood up when I heard muffled voices and when the floorboards started to creak.

"Well never mind that! You have to get over here NOW!" He said.

"Well then we should tell Emma! Your mom is here too, though!"

"Well…leave now, and she won't even know." I shook my head. I kicked the bucket, I could still hear them talking outside the cupboard.

"I'll be there in a few."

"Well hurry up." And with that we hung up. I opened the door to see Granny and Regina staring at me. I stopped and hung the phone up on the stand.

"I'll just…go…pack." I said, pointing to the stairs. I ran upstairs as soon as they started talking again. Once in my room, I grabbed my adidas bag and opened the window before climbing onto the tree branch. Once I was in the nook of the tree, I grabbed onto a branch above my head before swinging down to a lower one. After doing this, three or four more times I was on the ground. I ran towards Henry's house, and my soon-to-be home; I was glad that Regina was still in the Inn, I needed the time so I could get to the house.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Okay, so what's this new story you're talking about." I said, setting my bag on the floor by the door. Henry had the book in his hands, handing it to me. I flipped to the page where the last story ended and where the new one should begin. I looked at the picture.

"The evil queen had a kid?" I asked as I read the paragraph.

"Yea, see." He flipped the page, showing me a new photo. The girl had black hair that was pin-straight and was between a black and brown shade. She did look like Regina though.

"I feel bad for that kid."

"Uh-huh." Henry said, staring at me with a smirk.

"What?" I said, closing the book. He widened his eyes at me.

"Like you don't know." He said.

"Like, I don't know, dude." I said.

"Well it is pretty obvious. And my mom has a folder on you." I felt my jaw drop.

"She is in no way me!"

"She is in every way you."

"Prove it." He grabbed the book and flipped to a new page.

"Rumplestiltskin found her, who is you, and then he gave her, you, this." He pointed to a blue vial in the photo. "And now, you look like you." He said finally.

"Why?" I said, looking out the window.

"Because, my mom, and your mom; destroyed his happiness as well." He said, closing the book.

"Well I will not believe it, until this curse breaks."

"Well, as long as Emma stays around, we'll be good. And then you'll see that she really is your mom."

"You seem pretty happy about this."

"It's a sad life for an only child." I laughed, but I was cut short as Regina pulled in the driveway. "She's here, and I'm still here!" I said, shaking Henry's shoulders.

"Calm down, she won't even know you're here. I can distract her so you can get out."

"Fine." I heard the door open. I remembered my bag was on by the front door. "My bag…it's downstairs!"

"Henry!" We both froze. "Henry?"

"Yea?" I pushed him out of his room.

"Can you come down here?" I heard Regina ask, I think she was in the kitchen based on how faint her voice sounded. I heard Henry go down stairs before I walked out, peeking out behind my hiding place against the wall. I saw Henry wave me down the stairs as he entered the kitchen. Tiptoeing downstairs I walked past the railing and grabbed my bag.

"Uh—mom wait." I saw the door open, and then stop. It swung back to show Henry hugging Regina. I had a sort of 'aww' moment before I walked out the front door and quietly shut it. But as soon as I walked out the door, the front door opened and I ran down the path to the garage. Regina's car door was still open, and after a frantic minute of running around I got in the backseat and ducked hid behind the seats. I saw Henry being dragged by Regina.

"Your, session is at 5:30 and right now we're running late." She let Henry go before getting in the car. I was behind Regina's seat on the floor, I saw Regina turn around and start backing up. Once we were on the road I tried to get Henry's attention by poking him with a pencil. He turned around, his eyes as big as dinner plates.

'Help me' I mouthed to him. He nodded.

"Henry what are you looking at?"

"Oh-uh." I waved the pencil. "I found a pencil." He reached back and took the pencil from me. "See." He held up the pencil.

"Uh-huh." They were quiet for a moment. "So, how do feel about…me adopting Clarion?"

"I think it's cool, it's boring; being by myself and all."

"You have me."

"Like someone my age, I mean." They fell silent again. I assumed we had parked because the doors unlocked, and they got out. I went to pull the seat up when the doors locked.

"Come'on!" I yelled once they were in Dr. Hopper's office. It wasn't too long when, what felt like an earthquake hit. I fell down, feeling constricted in the tiny space between the driver's seat and the backseat. I saw Regina wobble out as the 'earthquake' subsided. I got into a crouch again as she picked up her phone and walked towards the car.

"What was that?" She demanded.

I couldn't hear who was on the other end.

"Well then get down there now!" She commanded, she closed the phone and pulled out. Going zero to sixty in six seconds. I only hoped we didn't get in a car crash. I saw that we were nearing the edge of the mines; I then realized that's where we were because soon the pavement turned to a rocky road. I heard people talking and different sirens being shut off. I pushed Regina's seat forward and thanked her that she didn't lock the door. Once I was out I saw that Dr. Hopper and henry were here too. I walked over to where they were standing in a mass of people. It looked like a giant crater near the entrance to the mine. I saw Emma walk up, along with the Sheriff.

"Everyone! Step back please!" Someone said up front.

"What is that a crater?" Ruby asked.

"No, there were tunnels and old mines…something collapsed." I heard from and older man I hadn't met yet.

"Sheriff, set up a perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department?" So that's Marco. I walked to the front of the huddle of people. It did look like a crater.

"Ms. Swann, this is now official town business, you're free to go."

"Oh, actually, I work for the town now." I whipped my head around to Emma, Sheriff, and Regina.

"She's my new deputy." The sheriff said.

"They say the Mayor's always last to know."

"It's in my budget."

"Indeed" Regina paused. "Deputy why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control." Emma nodded to the sheriff, who nodded back at her. Regina turned to the rest of storybrooke.

"People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed."

'oh, yea. A mine collapses and we shouldn't worry.' I thought

"We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels, but fear not I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe; to rehabilitate it to city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it." Regina got a really dangerous look on her face at this new plan.

"You can't do that!" I said.

"Pave it?" I looked to Henry walk out of the crowd.

"What if there's something down there?" Henry said, I walked over to where he was standing.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked

"What's down there?" Henry asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Well than that's a lot of nothing." I said sarcastically.

"How did you get here? You should be packing." I ignored her, by inching towards the crater.

"Step back." I felt her grab my bag and I saw her shove henry into the crowd, me following a few steps behind.

"In fact everyone step back now. Please!" She moved forward as we all moved back. "Thank you." Everyone turned away, backing up even farther. I heard the chick of what sounded like glass. I turned around when henry did. We both saw Regina pick up a small shard of glass before pocketing it.

"What was that?" Henry asked, turning to me.

"It's a piece of—" I started to say before Regina interrupted me.

"Clarion!" She closed her eyes in frustration. She dragged both me and Henry away from the giant crater thing. "Both of you go wait in the car now!" she pushed us both away before she walked towards Emma.

"Clarion, come'on." Henry said.

"She might have papers saying I'm her kid but right now I wanna find out." I walked to Emma as she was making a barrier out of the yellow tape.

"Archie!" Henry called.

"Emma!" I called. They walked over to us behind the cop car.

"This requires all of operation COBRA—"

"Both of you." I piped in.

"I didn't realize I was in operation COBRA. " Archie said.

"Of course you are, you know everything." Henry replied

"We can't let her do this—" I started.

"What if there's something down there?" Henry finished.

"They're just some old tunnels."

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You're changing things." Henry said firmly.

"You're weakening the curse." I said

"That's not what's happening."

"Yes, it is!"

"Did you do anything different today?" I asked

"Something that could have made this happen?" Emma paused, fiddling with her new deputy badge.

"What are you two doing? I thought I told you to wait in the car." She grabbed Henry by the elbow before attempting to grab me. I backed up before she could say anything. She looked down at me before grabbing my shoulder and steering me towards the car, along with Henry. I shook my shoulder and walking to the car.

I turned around when I heard her walk back towards Archie. I walked behind fire trucks and different cars before I ducked behind the Sheriff's car.

"Everything I do they think is some horrible plot. I can't cover up a safety hazard without Henry thinking I'm hiding something. How am I hiding something terrible in an old mine? When Henry thinks this, Clarion does as well! How is any of this logical to either of them?" Her voice steadily grew as she went on a rampage.

"I don't what to tell you he, they both have an active imagination—"

"That you let run ramped! Henry thinks he can think this and then it affects Clarion, and then vice versa!"

"Well I think it would be wrong to rip away the world they both have constructed. Instead of using it to—" I ducked down when Archie looked to the mine. When I thought he was no longer looking I looked through the window again.

"You take that delusion out of my sons head and you crush it." I nearly fell over as I tried to run towards the car before she got there first. I opened the passenger door as Henry got out; letting me in the back, it was a few seconds later that Regina got in and kicked up dust as she drove us home.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Henry?" I whispered. We were still in the car with Regina on the phone and the radio on, playing a news station.

"Yea?" He whispered back.

"I'm going to find out what's in the tunnel tomorrow after school."

"Should we get Archie?"

"Probably, I'm packing everything up tonight; there is something down there that has to do with the curse, I know there is." I whispered.

"Well we should go after my session, that way Archie can come."

"I'll be at the mine by 6:45."

"We'll be there."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

By the time I got to the Inn, it was 3:30. So I ended up finishing packing the rest of my stuff up, so far I had stuff in my dresser cleaned out and all my old coloring books and toys in a big box. When I was done I changed out of my school uniform and showered. Dressed in a pair of jeans, a white tank top, a baggy green V-neck and a black coat that looked like Henry's. I grabbed my bag and made sure the coast was clear before I walked out and headed towards the mine.

I reached the mine at 6:30. The entrance had yellow tape across various parts of metal and wood. I heard the gravel and dirt move, when I turned around I saw Henry; looking like he was really sad and his eyes were all red.

"I take it Archie didn't feel up to go adventuring then?"

"You could say that." He said, walking into the cave with a flashlight. I pulled mine out and turned it on as soon as I was passed the entrance. We walked down and onto the tracks; we walked all the way down to a dead end where the explosion probably happened. I something shining on one of the rocks, Henry must have seen it because soon enough he picked it up and came walking towards me with it.

"It looks like the thing Regina had." I said. I heard dust falling, and small pebbles start to come down from the ceiling. "Henry?" I shined the light up to the ceiling. The rocks started to grow bigger as they came down. "Run!" I followed Henry back towards wherever we were going. We stopped right around the corner of the entrance when the ground and everything around us stopped shaking.

"Henry?" the voice was slightly faint. "Clarion?" The voice was growing louder.

"Archie?" I saw Henry shine the light in his face as her ran around the corner. "You're here to help us?"

"No, listen. We gotta get outta here."

"So you're still against me?"

"There's no time for that, Henry. Come on!" Archie said

"You'll believe me, you'll see." With that he ran back to where we were. Archie panting behind us.

"Henry, Clarion!" Henry was shining a light down a small hole in the wall. "You guys have to slow down."

"There's something shiny down there though."

"This is really dangerous, we have to get out of here."

"Archie, it could be something" I said.

"No, look at me. I'm frightened for us. "

"Because you think I'm crazy?"

"No! Because we are trapped underground, in an abandoned mine, with no way out." I felt Henry tense up next to me, I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I stood up, Henry following me.

"There's always a way." I heard a dog barking up above us. "You don't think?"

"It's Pongo." Henry exclaimed.

"Follow it!" Archie said. We passed overturned carts and fallen wooden pillars on our journey to follow Pongo's barking.

"It's loudest over here." Archie pulled back a piece of metal.

"What's this?" Archie pulled back the metal to show an old elevator of sorts.

"It looks like an old elevator." Archie said.

"Crazy!" I said.

"It used to get the miners in and out." Archie concluded. "It goes all the way to the top, that's why we can hear Pongo."

"Do you think it'll work?" Henry asked.

"Let's give it a shot." Archie said. Archie got in, turning the big wheel, it moved only a little but it was enough. "Come help me." I took Archie's umbrella and got on the platform, Henry helping Archie turn the wheel. We were now a foot off of the ground, when there was a massive explosion. I saw Archie fall back and Henry land in the middle of the platform. I tried to turn around and grab onto something. Instead I hit my head on a handle of some sort, when the elevator steadied; I could feel blood on my head and my glasses were hanging off my face. I turned around, straightening my glasses; I felt dizzy when I moved. It was too easy to realize I had a head injury.

"Archie." I saw him look up at me, his jaw dropped and in a heartbeat he had his sleeve on my forehead, to stop the blood flow.

"How'd you hit your head?"

"I went to grab onto something when I tripped and fell on this." I said touching the handle.

"We need help soon." He said.

"I still hear Pongo." Henry said. I saw dirt fall out of nowhere and down onto us. I could feel my self grow even dizzier.

"I'm really really really sorry." Henry said.

"Me too." I said.

"It's alright."

"We just wanted to find proof." I said for me and Henry.

"No it's really alright." I could feel a heat to heart coming on. "I'm sorry too. I don't think you're crazy. I just think that you have a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path. And when you step off that path she gets a little scared for you. I didn't mean those things I said about you either."

"Then why did you say them?" I felt my eyes growing heavy.

"I guess I'm not a very nice person. I'm not the man I wanna be." I felt the elevator shake again.

"Owww."

"We need to get you some help soon." I saw Archie's sleeve and saw the blood wasn't letting up still. I grew even more dizzier if that was possible.

"I think you can be him." Henry said after a few moments of silence. "I think you can be a good person. I mean you're Jiminy Cricket."

"Henry…Jiminy Cricket was—well a cricket. He was a conscience. I hardly think that's me."

"But before he was that he was a guy…that took a long time to figure out the right thing to do."

"That kinda sounds like me."

"And now it's kind of harder for you, because of the curse; to hear the words inside of you. To be who you want to be." Another tremor shook the elevator. We went quiet again.

"Can I ask you again?"

"Ask what?"

"Why do you think it is so important that your fairytale thing is real?"

"I don't know."

"You sure?" Henry took out two candy bars. Archie took them both and handed one to me. I ripped mine open and took a bite. I felt my head clear at the sugar in my blood.

"Cause this can't be all there is."

"I understand."

"I'd thought that if I' found proof, but I didn't find anything."

"That's not true. I was lost and you found me."

"You mean you remember." I sat up at this, and I really wished I hadn't.

"I don't remember but, I do remember the kind of person I want to be. I just got to listen harder." I heard the sound of rock on metal above us.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I think it's a rescue." Archie picked me up and hold be on his back like a piggy back ride.

"You guys okay?" I heard Emma ask.

"Clarion's got a bit of a head injury."

"Well Regina's gonna kill me." She said, opening the elevator top and then talking into a walkie talkie. I felt the elevator shake harder and I instinctively tightened my grip on Archie.

"It's gunna fall!" I heard Emma and Henry talking, but I could only hear their muffled voices. "It's okay!"

"No!"

"No!" I saw Archie hook his umbrella onto one of the clips. I felt the elevator drop as we stayed put. I saw relief wash over both of their faces as they realized we wouldn't fall to our deaths.

We all let out nervous chuckles.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I said woozily. It didn't take long until we were at the surface. I saw Henry get taken away from Emma before the sheriff grabbed me from Archie. I didn't see Archie leave the hole as I was taken away in haze. I heard applause, and then it quieted down.

"Get her to the ambulance." I was swept into a white ambulance and strapped to an IV. We didn't drive to the hospital, mostly because it was only a hit on the head. I could feel a bandage being tightened to my head.

"Where is she?" I heard the all the familiar voice of Ruby as she came towards the ambulance. "Ree, you are the most dangerous kid in the world." I felt her squeeze me into dust as she hugged me. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine Ruby" I said, trying to get out of her hug. When she finally released me I jumped out of the ambulance. I felt my head get woozy again before I fell into Ruby. I saw one of the ambulance guys walk up to us.

"Take it easy for a couple days, ibuprophene if you get dizzy. Come by the hospital if you don't feel better." He sent a wink to ruby who smiled back at him. He walked back up front of the ambulance.

"Please excuse me as I go barf." I said to Ruby. I only got a few paces when I was picked up and hugged again.

"Okay…whoever you are, please let me go." I felt the person let me go. I then realized it was Regina.

"How are you? Where'd you hit your head?" She asked. She held my head in her hands, turning my head this way and that way.

"Okay, okay. I'm fine, Regina. Honestly." I chuckled at her. I still didn't think Henry was right in saying she's my mom, we don't even look alike. Then again there's the whole blue potion thing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She pulled me into another hug and then pulling me towards the car.

"Stay here." She said, before walking away. I opened the car door and sat next to Henry.

"Mother daughter time?" He asked sarcastically.

"She's not my mom."

"Uh-huh"

*Please Review!*


	9. Chapter 9

Ouat chapter 9

*HAHA I am sooo happy, I have most of the OUAT episodes on my ipod so I can update faster! As always, reviews are welcome…but no flames! I also went forward to next weekend*

Not to be confused, I went to the next weekend.

The walls were completely white and the furniture was pretty much black. I set the two boxes in my arms, on the ground and stared around the room. I had chosen a different room that was near a tall oak tree. I could see the branch in front of one of the windows and I could tell it would be no problem getting into the tree and down to the ground. I turned back to the boxes on the ground and picked up the magazines that Regina gave me. They were furniture magazines that had couches, to chairs that hung down from the ceiling. She basically told me to find what I wanted and it would be ordered from the magazine. I flipped open to the paint in the back section of the catalogue. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how absurd it was. Sure it was nice to be able to get anything you wanted from a catalogue, but giving that freedom to a 10 year old was a little over the top.

Half an hour later I ended up circling a baby blue paint can and a brown primer so the trim around the walls could be brown. I also circled a bed with a brown frame that matched the primer. The dresser was brown as well and I also chose a light blue toy box to replace my old one, all in all I just needed new sheets and curtains. I rolled off the bed and opened the window; I could hear the rain outside hitting the trees and the pavement. I walked over to the boxes and opened the top one. I rummaged around and found a pair of sweatpants and a plain white sweater. After I changed, I shut the door before crawling out the window and walking down the tree branch to the nook in the middle where the branches met. I sighed when I could no longer feel the rain in my hair or on my clothes. I plopped down on a sturdy branch and let my feet dangle down. Regina was out and Henry was currently cleaning his room after Regina told him to. I didn't realize how long I was in the tree, until I saw Regina pull in. I nearly fell when she opened the door, looking around her front yard as if she knew I was there. I saw her walk down to the front door and unlocking the door. I heard her announce her presence as she walked in. I pulled stood on the branch and walked to the window. Ducking back into the window, I jumped off the window sill and landed on the bed as Regina walked in.

"We were invited to Mr. Nolan's welcome home party." She said to me before yelling the last part down the hall to Henry's room. She walked in, smiling and picking up the catalogues I was previously looking at. "So did you find what you were looking for?" She flipped through the catalogue.

"Yea." I said, playing with my finger nails. I heard her through down the catalogue. I felt her pull my hair gently.

"Why is there a twig in your hair?" She held it in front of my face.

"Umm." I felt my cheeks heat up. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Mom! Where is my backpack?" Henry asked, peeking into my new room. Regina set the twig down on the bed. I saw her walk out and follow Henry down the hall. I took the chance to grab skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a dark green V-neck. After getting dressed, I slipped on a blue sock and a purple sock before I grabbed my black converse and walked downstairs. I saw Regina was in a black suit top with a black pencil skirt bottom. Henry had a white vertical striped long sleeve and plain jeans. I felt slightly underdressed. I grabbed my soft purple coat and zipped it up before Regina could see how-not-so formal I was.

"Alright, let's go." I saw her turn around to see me before turning around and walking out, I took it as I was okay or she couldn't see what I was wearing. I was last to get into the car before Regina drove us to an old house that kinda reminded me of an old lady house. Out front was a sign that said 'Nolans' and the bottom half of a windmill. When I went to walk across the street, I was stopped when Regina grabbed my hand and then grabbed Henry's. I looked behind Regina and gave Henry an are-you-serious look. Henry just gave me 'seriously' look. I rolled my eyes as we were led into the house; I honestly thought that half the town was crammed in there. I took my jacket off and hung it on the rack by the door and immediately ran off with Henry before Regina could figure out we were gone.

"Emma!" Henry walked over to see Emma sitting in the back of the house.

"Hey guys." She said, sitting down on a seat by the stairs. "Who'd you come with?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Regina." I nodded sadly and sat down next to Henry. "So how's your head?" She said, pointing to my yellowing forehead.

"Fine." Emma smiled.

"That's good, you should've seen Regina's face when she found out you got hit on the head, though." She said, laughing.

"I can only imagine, but anyways. Henry, tell her another reason we're here other than the fact that we were invited." I said, walking away and going into the kitchen to get some water. I saw Regina and the woman that ran me over, standing next to the platters of food.

"You should go out there. There's enough food." Regina turned to the side with a wine glass in her hands. I opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water before I ducked behind the counter that was partially in the middle of the kitchen. I saw Regina grab a bowl of watermelon from the woman. I ducked as she turned to where my hiding spot was, I heard the bowl make a small 'clink' on the counter before she turned to the platters of food. "Be with your husband." I saw a man walk in and stop when he saw me. I held my finger to my lips, he furrowed his eyebrows and smiled a little before turning around and walking out.

"I lost him once, now I have him back; but it's like I still don't have him back, you have no idea how that feels."

"Actually I do." I opened the water and took a gulp. "I lost someone—two some ones once too." I feel my throat constrict and I had to hold back the urge to cough my throat up. I let out a small round of coughs.

"Really?"

"Yes. But the people I lost, there's no bringing either of them back. You have a chance here, go to him."

"You're right." I heard the woman walk towards the archway. "Thank you Regina." I finally recovered from my coughing fit and took another gulp. "Thank you for being such a good friend." It took all my strength not to spit my water out in a spit take. "It's been so long I'm not use to having one."

"Neither am I."

"Well like it or not, you have one now." I swallowed my water and let out a laugh.

"Ahhh, too funny." I stood up after I finished my laugh attack. I saw a pair of black heels as I got on my knees to get up. I looked up and saw a fuming Regina Mills, her heel started to tap. I smiled awkwardly.

"So how was your day?" I asked, brushing my knees off and standing.

"Just fine." i laughed awkwardly.

"Good, good." I pointed to the door and turned on my heel. Not before she grabbed my hand and walked me out to the living room. I dragged my feet in protest.

"Pick your feet up."

"No." I said like a whiny baby.

"Do I have to pick you up and carry you like a baby?" I looked at her and gave her my 'seriously?' look. She set down her wine glass and picked me up and put me on her hip. I didn't feel too guilty, I was just 73 pounds of pure candy and pop; and I was so small that my forehead reached just under her eyes.

"Where's Henry?" She asked, walking around the living room before she found him in the corner by the front door.

"Come on Henry, we're going home." Henry grabbed his coat and opened the door before Regina grabbed my coat and walked out, closing the door and walking out down the steps.

"Alright." She said as she set me down on the pavement. I took my coat as she handed it to me and opened the door and slid in next to henry. He turned his head and gave me a knowing smile.

"No." I said at him. He smiled even bigger. "No." I said again and putting my coat and seatbelt on. Regina sat in the car before we drove home.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Where are you going?" I heard Regina ask. I froze with my hand on the front door.

"Um, arcade?" Turning around, I saw she was carrying a cup of coffee.

"Do you need money?" She walked towards the dining room behind her and I saw her purse. She opened it up and pulled out $10 and raised it in her hand.

"Um, sure." Now that I thought about it I would need money to buy something from Granny's restaurant. I walked up to her as she handed it out. I went to grab it when she pulled her hand away and gave me a serious look.

"You're going to spend this on games right?" I thought about it for a moment and decided to swing by the arcade before going to Granny's.

"Yes." I said, jumping up to grab the money from her hand. She reluctantly handed it over to me before I walked out the door, yelling 'thank you' before I shut the door.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I had about eight dollars left when I decided to go to Granny's. It was the weekend and I was up at 7 by habit. The walk to Granny's was cold; and I pulled my jacket closer around me. My nose and cheeks were probably red, but no matter the weather I would take the cold over blistering heat. I walked into the diner and wiped my converse on the mat.

"Hey Clarion." I looked up and saw Mrs. Blanchard reading the paper.

"Hi Mrs. Blanchard."

"You can call me Mary-Margaret, But only outside of school." I smiled.

"Thank you, you can call me Ree. Clarion, seems to formal for my liking." She laughed.

"Ree!" I felt myself being squeezed in a tight hug. I looked and saw red heels and I knew it was Ruby.

"Hi Ruby!" I said, hugging her back.

"What're you doing here? Does Regina know you're here?"

"Breakfast and no, she doesn't." Ruby pulled me over to the counter and sat me down. She went on the other side before grabbing me a glass of orange juice.

"It's only been a week and you're…" I smiled into my drink.

"I'm not growing…yet." I said with a chuckle. She laughed.

"Well you're hair's getting pretty long." She wasn't wrong, my hair reached the middle of my back and even in a braid (which it currently was in) it reached a few inches above the middle of my back.

"Yea." I flipped my braid over my shoulder.

"But anyways, you must be hungry. What do you want?" She asked. "Your favorite meal of all time?" I smiled.

"Bring on the waffles." I said happily. She laughed as she went back to work. I pulled my Harry potter book out, dropping my Daniel Radcliffe bookmark in the process. I bent down to pick it up, when it was in my hand and I was picking it up I saw Regina's car pull up across the road. I hurriedly looked for a place to hide. Mary-Margaret looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not here." I said to her as I hide behind the counter. She looked at the front door and nodded to me. Not one second after I was behind the counter, I was tucking my knees under my chin and I heard the bell ring.

"Ms. Blanchard may I have a word?"

"Of course."

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend." I stifled a laugh. "Katherine. But more specifically I wanted to talk to you about her husband, David. You don't belong together. He's not yours, he's taken. Find somebody else. "

"But I haven't done anything."

"Really? So he just up and left his wife on a whim?"

"He what?"

"You don't know? Well I suspect you soon will. So listen carefully dear because it's in your best interest. Stay away. He's in a fragile state; he doesn't know who he is, or what he's doing. You are this close to wrecking multiple lives." It was very quiet in the diner. "So before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was." I heard the chair creak and the bell ring before she walked out. I hopped up from my hiding place, and walked over to sit across from her. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Uh-huh."

"How did she get so…" She set her paper down and looked around, trying to find the right word.

"Mean?"

"Yes."

"You should ask Henry when you get the chance." I stood up, and sat at the counter again. "Actually, just ask him what she lost in the fairytale version." She nodded. I knew she probably I was crazy like Henry; I was good in making sure that Regina didn't think I was crazy and put me in therapy.

I smiled happily as ruby set my waffles down in front of me.

"Bye Ree."

"Goodbye, Ms. Blan—Mary-Margaret." I said, waving goodbye as she walked out the front door.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

When I had finally gotten home it was 10 o'clock and Regina wasn't home.

"Well well." I heard Henry say with a smile.

"What?"

"Ms. Blanchard asked what happened to mom." So she already stopped by.

"And?"

"I told her." He smirked.

"You didn't tell her about me did you?"

"No! She's not ready." I felt relieved.

"Good." I walked into the living room, him following me. "So where's Regina?"

"Work. As usual." I turned the TV onto Victorious.

"We have 6 hours until she gets home, what should we do?"

"I don't know what you're going to do but I'm going to go wander around town." I rolled my eyes.

"And how me being here is a safer, more stable environment, is something I'll never understand." I heard Henry laughing as he walked out the front door. I walked upstairs and grabbed jeans and a white long-sleeve shirt and braided my hair before going into town again. I walked to Regina's office and heard the bell ring as I opened the door.

"Emily, I'm going to need to see that new budget plan for this year." I walked in and saw Regina grabbing a folder off of a black haired woman's desk. She stopped when she saw me. "Clarion, what are you doing here?"

"I got bored." I said, walking and sitting in a spinning chair. I spun around, blurring my surroundings. I lurched to a stop as Regina started pulling the chair and me into her office. It was black and white with a forest theme. She stopped me in front of her desk. I swung my legs off the chair. She sighed and sat down, flipping through the folder. Regina stopped and pulled out 3 folders from her desk, one of them was the folder that Sydney gave Regina.

"Madame Mayor?" I heard the secretary call. Regina got up and walked out of her office. When I knew she was occupied I grabbed the manila folder and flipped through before I opened my backpack and stuffed it in. Regina came back in with two apples, a water bottle and a juice box. She set the juice box and the apple in front of me. I stood and grabbed them both before walking over to sit on the sofa.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I woke up quickly, hearing a thud outside the house. i got up when I heard mumbling outside. I grabbed my coat and quickly opened the window, and climbed down the tree. I saw the sheriff's car parked a few feet from the driveway.

"God I wish I was one of them right now." I realized it was Emma. I walked forward towards her voice. I could see her and the sheriff as well. I shuddered. "That's disgusting." She said.

"I really do work in an animal shelter."

"You're going to finish my shift. I'm done working nights." She tossed the car keys to him, I backed towards the tree. Grabbing a branch I pulled myself up and into my room before going downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup before grabbing the orange juice and pouring a full glass. I downed it in under a minute and put it in the sink. Grabbing a strawberry poptart I put it in the toaster, I sat at the island and stared at the toaster. I heard the door squeak open and the sound of bare feet on the floor. I heard the clink of glass and then water being poured into a glass.

"Clarion?"

"Huh?" I got up to grab the poptart in a napkin and started to eat.

"You should be asleep." Regina said.

"Oh, I probably won't be able to sleep for long time." I took in her appearance; she looked like ruby after a one night stand only not as drunk. I walked past her and into the living room.

I sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Regina picked the remote up and shut the TV off.

"Are you okay? You look sick?" She stood in front of me. I rolled my eyes and bit into my poptart. Regina took it away from me and set it on the coffee table. "Come on." She picked me up like she did at David's party and took me upstairs.

"You know I can walk." I said. She set me down on my bed.

"Well I wasn't getting much cooperation from you." She pulled the comforter up to my shoulders.

"I'm not going to sleep though." I pouted.

"Then I'm just going to wait here, until you fall asleep." Regina sat on top of the covers and put an arm around me. "Then you're going to be up all night."

*Review?*


	10. Chapter 10

ch.10 ouat

*Reviews please?*

I rolled on my right side, trying to get comfortable in my blanket. When I tried to snuggle deeper into my bed I felt something hard, stop me. I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with one of the white walls in my bedroom. I sat up on my side and saw I was on the floor with the comforter halfway on the bed and halfway wrapped around me. I looked on the bed to see Regina hugging my pillow and the rest of the comforter on her. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore my growing back ache, I felt a bruise on my hip from where I landed on the floor.

"Regina." I whispered quickly. I heard her mumble, I shook my head. "Regina." I said.

"Henry, go back to sleep." I widened my eyes and I felt my mouth drop.

"I am NOT henry." I put my hands on my hips. Regina woke up with a start.

"Oh…Clarion." She rubbed her eyes before looking around the room. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that I was on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're a bed hog, if you haven't realized." I stood and put the blanket on the bed.

"Oh." She stood and stretched her back and walked out. Walking over to my box of clothes (my furniture was supposed to be coming today.) I saw the manila folder tucked into my backpack still. I looked out my bedroom door, making sure that neither Regina nor Henry was coming. I grabbed the folder before coming into the far corner of the room. Opening the front of the folder, I saw that the first bunch of papers was mostly about my birthday, my full name, and then a copy of my birth certificate. I sat in the corner until Regina started calling mine and Henry's names. I put the papers into the folder and stuffed it into my bag. I ran downstairs and saw Regina in another black suit.

"I have to go to the station, I won't be more than an hour." She applied a layer of lipstick and then grabbed her purse. She walked to the door and proceeded to put her coat on. With one arm in the sleeve, she pointed to the both of us. "Stay here." She finished putting her coat on and walking out the door. Me and Henry were very silent.

"I feel the need to go to the station now."

"Me too." I looked at Henry before we both ran upstairs. I quickly changed into jeans, converse and a hoodie. Going downstairs, I pulled my hair into a bun and then grabbed my bag. I felt the folder and its contents slide a bit. I looked into the den, and looking into the lit fireplace. In a split second, any information that Regina could gain from reading the papers were burning in the ornate fireplace.

"What're you doing?" Henry was putting his coat on while trying to slip his shoes on.

"Burning my file that Regina got from Sydney." I stood up and walked past him, Henry jumping on one leg to the front door.

"I didn't realize that there WAS a file on you." Henry said, tying his shoelaces.

"Well there _WAS_." I opened the front door. "But now there isn't." We walked out the door and down the steps. "So don't under ANY circumstance, even if she's torturing you. You don't tell her anything about it." We headed down the street, running and speed walking now and then.

We stopped running when we saw Regina walking out of Granny's with a brown bag. I grabbed Henry and ducked into the alley. I looked out from the corner and saw her get into the car, motioned for Henry to follow my lead as Regina pulled away. We ran to the sheriff's office down the street and through the front door.

"Emma!" I called in a sing-song voice. I saw her swivel around in her chair to face us.

"Ree, Henry. What're you guys doing here?" she said, sitting on the edge of her chair.

"Our mom is coming." Henry said. I rolled my eyes.

"Noooooo, your mom is coming." I crossed my arms.

"Wait. What?" She stood up and started cleaning her desk.

"Nothing." I said sternly while looking at Henry.

"Oh." She said through a small chuckle. She picked up a dart and threw it at the board; I saw multiple others in the wall or on the floor. She groaned as it flew off the board. I heard the bell ring from the entrance as someone walked in. I pulled Henry to the side of Emma's desk that was closest to the cells. We got down on our knees as the sound of heels echoed through the room.

"Our tax dollars hard at work I see." I looked at Henry and silently screamed, shaking his shoulders a bit.

"Graham isn't here. I assumed he took a sick day…with you." I froze up and looked at Henry, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Oh! So you're aware of us." I choked back a laugh at the word 'us'. Henry shook his head and I quieted down. "Good. That's why I'm here, because I'm also aware of your relationship with him—"

"I don't have a relationship with him." Emma said.

"She wishes though." I whispered to Henry. Emma kicked a box on the floor next to me, which hit me. I guessed she made it look like an accident because Regina didn't say anything about it.

"Oh? So nothing has ever happened between the two of you? You forget Ms. Swann I have eyes everywhere."

"Nothing that meant anything." Emma said, she was now on the other side of the desk, near the window.

"Of course not, because you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone." My jaw dropped. "There's a reason you're alone isn't there?"

"All due respect, the way I live my life is my business."

'You got told.' I said to myself with a smile. I heard Regina walk closer to Henry's side of the desk so I pulled us closer to my side of the desk.

"It is until it infringes on my life." She walked closer to Emma and I hoped Emma would stop moving around the desk so Regina would stop following. "Stay away from Graham, you may think you're doing nothing; but you're putting thoughts in his head, thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction. Stay away." I breathed a sigh of relief as she walked out of the station. I stood when I heard the bell ring, signaling her departure.

"Man is she possessive." I said, leaning on the desk. Henry jumped up beside me.

"So now do you see how much my life sucks?"

"Our…life sucks." I said, correcting him. "I didn't ask to be dragged into this." I crossed my arms again.

"Well neither of you repeat what either of us said." She pointed to the both of us with a stern face. I nodded.

"We're 10, who are we going to tell?" Henry asked. I heard my stomach growl.

"I'm hungry." I said. I widened my eyes at the time on the clock. "And we gotta go!" I grabbed Henry's wrist. "Bye Emma!" I called back to her.

"See you Emma!" Henry yelled, waving. We ran out of the police station and took off down the street, I could see Regina's car at an intersection. I pulled Henry across the street and onto the side walk. When the light went green Regina drove down to our street. We ran down the street, following her quickly and without being noticed. I felt my throat go dry and cold. I saw the car and then house, and Regina closing the car door.

"Henry, we're going to have to sneak in." I stopped in front of the fence, holding my side as I felt a cramp forming.

"And how are we going to do that…in a matter of…2 minutes?"

"We're climbing a tree into my room. Now…come on" I dragged him by that arm and through the front gate to the tree by my room. I grabbed a tree limb and pulled myself up. I climbed up the tree and into the window, having a little difficulty opening the window but I got it opened. I fell in face first, and icked myself up as Regina came in.

"Have you seen Henry?"

"Um, I think he's in the bathroom." She nodded and walked away. I turned back to the window and pulled Henry in with a loud 'thud'.

"She thinks you're in the bathroom." I pushed him out of the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

I breathed a sigh and slipped down the hallway wall when Henry walked downstairs. I walked downstairs, throwing my shoes in my room. Regina was at the front door, talking to a delivery man. I looked outside and sure enough my stuff was being unloaded. I walked downstairs as they started bringing it in. I let myself relax a bit when I realized Regina had no idea we were at the sheriff's office.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

My bedroom walls were almost done drying and all my furniture was moved in, and my clothes were no longer in boxes. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, it was almost 9:30and my room was just finished. The delivery people had taken my old furniture so everything was done for good. I grabbed a black shirt, loose pajama bottoms and some undies before I walked down to the Bathroom and showered.

After making sure every snarl was out of my wet hair, I French braided my hair and got dressed before walking out. In the kitchen I saw the brown bag that Regina had gotten earlier, I walked over and grabbed one of the Styrofoam boxes and found out that it was a veggie omelet. When I found what I thought was my order I sat down in the dining room and started eating. I saw Regina walk down stairs with her purse in hand, Henry following behind her.

"I have to go into work, so again; stay here, and don't leave the house for any reason." She kissed Henry on the forehead. "I'll be back in a couple hours." She walked over to me while I was eating in mid-bite. Before I figured I what she was doing, she kissed the top of my head before going to the front door and leaving. I blinked my eyes at Henry and nearly had to slap myself. Henry smirked at me.

"She is sooo your mom."

"Ugh…no" I said as I got up and throughout the rest of my pancakes, I felt the need to take another shower. When I walked back out of the kitchen I saw Henry talking to the Sheriff.

*Review? I promise to update at least once a week, or less. But I'll update more if I get a lot of reviews!*


	11. Chapter 11

Ouat Ch. 11

*I love you guys and your reviewing! I had to think about this a bit because I have writers' block. But keep reviewing, I have summer vacation so I WILL of course update as much as I can! Sorry it's so short though!*

I ducked upstairs and slid into my room as the Sheriff through the front door, I was hiding behind my door as they both started up the stairs. Breathing only slightly heavily, I peeked around the wood of the door. The sheriff walked into the room nervously, as if scared it'd collapse in on him. Once I saw Henry close the door I walked out and slowly tip-toed down to his room. I sat against the wall in a crouch, my leaning in every few seconds or so.

"I saw that I had a knife in my hand…and I was with mary-margaret." The sheriff said a bit awkwardly.

"Were you about to hurt her?" Henry's face was no doubt contorted into a sly grin.

"Yes…How do you know that?" his disbelief and fear were no doubt growing as Henry told him all of this.

"Because mary-margaret is snow white. Which makes you the huntsman." I heard the flipping of pages and I knew Henry had his book out.

"So you really think that I could be another person?"

"Makes total sense." I felt the need to smack my head on the wall behind me but resisted the urge. "You were raised by wolves, that's why you keep seeing one. It's your friend, your guide; it's trying to help you."

"I remember this because I kissed your mother?" I felt a shiver run down my spine. "How is that possible?" I got up quietly from my kneeling position and walked down to the living room. I jumped over the back of the couch and sat Indian-style, staring at the TV. It wasn't long before the Sheriff came down the stairs and jogging out the front door. I hopped over the couch again and padded over to look out the front door. I saw the sheriff stop looking to the right while walking forward. I saw him walk out of my line of vision behind the high hedges.

"Watchya doin'?" I heard behind me. I jumped and nearly smacked Henry in my panic.

"Ya know you creep me out sometimes…right?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, anyways." He said, walking away. I followed him into the kitchen, him sitting down at the island and me walking to the cupboard. "The sheriff is remembering." I grabbed a pack of hot chocolate powder and raised one to him with a questioning look. He nodded a 'yes' and I grabbed another one.

"You better hope Regina doesn't figure out you helped him." I told him seriously, walking to the stove and grabbing the black teapot.

"Now you've jinxed us." He said, spinning on the stool.

"Us?" I shut the water off as the pot filled to the halfway mark. "Excuse me my good sir, but you—" I pointed to him with the hot chocolate packs in my hand. "You sir, told him everything." I waved my arms a bit dramatically when I said 'everything'. I turned the stove on and put the teapot on the flame. I leaned on the island and looked at Henry. "Just saying." He smirked.

"Well either way you are still in operation C.O.B.R.A, and said operation is of course a team operation." He said like a sir.

"Well played, man. Very well played." I heard the teapot whistle, taking it off of the flame I grabbed two mugs and poured the now boiling water into each. Setting the pot back on the stove, I opened the packets and poured each into a mug. I grabbed two spoons before handing Henry his mug and spoon. "But you stir your own here at the house of Clarion." He smirked as I started to stir mine. "I need some marshmallows." I stopped leaning on the island and walked to the cupboards again.

"Might I have some whipped cream and cinnamon?" He said in a British voice. I smiled and grabbed my mallows before taking a roundtrip to the fridge and the spice cupboard. I set down the hot chocolate stuff as he grabbed the whipped cream from me.

"Well then." I smiled and grabbed a handful of mini marshmallows and put them in my cocoa. I heard the whipped cream can sound through the room, along with the 'pop' of the cap on the cinnamon. I looked over the top of my mug as Henry chugged half his cocoa, the whipped cream leaving a light brown mustache and white whipped cream on his upper lip. I nearly choked as I laughed into my drink.

"That mustache!" I took another gulp, swallowing a few marshmallows as well. Henry took his spoon and finished off the whipped cream. I took his mug as I finished mine, putting them both in water in the sink. I looked at the stove clock and yawned.

"I'm going to go get some pjs on." I walked out of the kitchen, and started up the stairs. Changing into a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I heard a car door slam outside; I started to the window and saw Regina walking up the front stoop. I felt the need to rush around and freak out; I smiled and stopped as I realized I was tucked safely in my room. I heard the front door open and close as Regina walked in.

"Henry? What're you still doing up?" I closed my door so only a bit of light trickled in. I saw Henry walk pass my door and to his room. I sighed and jumped onto my bed, I snuggled down into my covers; shutting my eyes on the world for now.

*Reviews? I know it's been a while, working on a chapter now as well!*


	12. Chapter 12

Ouat ch.12

*like I said, update!*

I breathed in the fresh air as we walked out of the school and down the stairs. I nudged Henry, sending him towards a group of older kids as we walked. He gave me a small smile before he turned back into his depressed self. I sighed and pulled my bag closer to me as we walked towards the road and towards town. I pulled on his elbow and led him to Granny's. I sat him down and grabbed a menu, as Ruby came walking over.

"Man Clar you're getting big." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her, as I looked at Henry. "What can I get you?"

"Two small ice cream sundaes please." I set the menu down. Looking up to Ruby, I saw her eyebrows were raised.

"Alrightey then, better not ruin your dinner. Pretty sure Madame Mayor would have my head if she found out." I rolled my eyes as she walked away. Henry picked up a newspaper, Emma's mug shot on the front page. I sunk down in the booth, as he concentrated heavily on it. Ruby set down our sundaes in front of us, I handed her six dollars.

"Your tip is included in that too." I said, as she ruffled my loose braid. I scooped up a bit of strawberry before putting it in my mouth. I saw Emma walked through the door, before she plopped down beside Henry.

"So how was school?" She was looking at the newspaper in Henry's hands over his shoulders. I felt the tension between them. I gave Emma a warning look before slowly standing up.

"I'll see you see you at home Henry." I grabbed my backpack and slid out of the booth. "Bye Emma."

"Bye Clarion." She said with a small smile. I heard the bell ring over my head as I walked out the door and down the street. I sat on a bench, deciding what to do with a couple hours. After much mental arguing with myself I decided I would go get a ride home from Regina if she was at her office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dragging my feet up the stairs, I pulled myself up the last flight. Of course there was only two flights, but I had walked the whole way here!

"Regina!" I walked into her office and walked over to sit on her couch. She was currently sitting at her desk, looking over some papers.

"Yes?" I looked over the back of the couch; she hadn't looked up from her desk.

"Can't you get like an escalator put in?" I asked, still looking at her. She smirked.

"I think you just need to stop being lazy." She had a small smile playing on her lips. It disappeared quickly as she started to look frantically around her desk. She looked at me.

"Have you seen a folder? Maybe around the house?" I tried to contain my anxiety. She held her thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "About this thick?"

"No." I tried not to sound scared. "What was it?" I tried to sound naïve.

"It was...nothing you should be concerned about." She said sweetly. She continued to look in her desk drawers. I saw the fireplace in the living room, unlit and I silently prayed that everything in the folder had burned. After a few more minutes of hopelessly searching she started to clean up the scattered papers.

"This was a juvey record." I turned to see Emma walk in with a newspaper in her hand. Regina, slowed her moments, as she stood from leaning against the desk. "This was sealed by court order! I don't know how you got it but that's abuse of power and illegal!" I rolled my eyes as they started to banter back and forth. I looked at them both as they started to talk about Henry.

"Whoa ladies you're both pretty can I go home now?" I stopped to stand next to both of them. "And I would appreciate if you didn't talk about my friend while I am standing right here." Emma followed Regina out as they continued talking about Henry. I followed them both, Regina shutting lights off as we went. I groaned and dragged my feet behind them. They stopped in front of the stairs, and I groaned loudly in irritation. I squeezed between them as I walked downstairs, them following behind me. I grabbed the door handle and leaned on it as they came down, taking about beds or something. I had only opened the door an inch before I felt my back collide with the wooden stairs. I felt my breathing grow shallow, my heart started to beat erratically and I felt the start of a panic attack. I could feel my eyes moistened as I tried to stand, only to be stopped by a sting in my stomach and back and a piece of a metal railing.

"Regina?" I looked around and saw her and Emma standing as they tried to push the railing off of me. Emma pushed it to the side of the stairs. Regina grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet, only for me to collapse from the pressure. Regina looked down and picked me up, I wrapped my arms around her as she looked to Emma.

"No!" I heard Regina yell. I felt Regina's grip tighten as the sound of a fire extinguisher sounded. I closed my eyes as I felt the heat and smelled the smoke of the fire. I saw the front door of the building as we got out, I felt someone else grab me from Regina as they carried me to an ambulance. I saw Regina follow, only to be stopped by a pair of EMT's. I looked away as I was layed down on a stretcher and felt myself breathing heavily from my panic attack, felt my panic grow even more as my legs were wrapped and were strapped down. I was forced to put on an oxygen mask as they started to treat the burns on my hands and arms. I closed my eyes, feeling myself calm down. I pulled off the mask as granny pushed her way through.

"Clarion!" I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders as she squeezed me. I fought back the urge to cough my lungs up as the smoke exited. "You're a lucky one I hope you know that!" She smiled at me before Archie called her over. I leaned back and breathed through my oxygen mask.

"Madame Mayor, they're still looking her over. If you just wait a few—"

"She is my daughter and I have the right to see her!" I saw Regina yelling to an EMT as she walked towards me. The EMT made a small protest before he walked away. I felt the EMTs around me tied my hands and arms as they finished bandaging me. "Move! Out of my way! Let me through!" I heard her yell before the people backed away in surrender. Regina pulled my face into the crook of her neck before she put her hands on either side of my face.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked.

"Well right now you're kind of hurting my face." I said, my cheeks were being forced into my cheek bones. She smiled and lightened the pressure, she kissed my forehead before she hugged me again, rocking me back and forth.

"Ok, Regina…Regina." She stopped hugging me as Sydney came and took a picture of me and her.

"Regina?" I saw white as Sydney's camera flashed. "Nice shot of the victims?" I rubbed my eyes as Regina stood up.

"Sydney? What the hell are you doing?" She grabbed the front of his jacket. "Are you trying to give this election to her?"

"Well—I-I, but its news." He stuttered out.

"She's the competition, you fool." She shoved him away and sat down with her arm around me. A brave EMT came and started to un-Velcro the restraints on my legs. I wobbled off the stretcher and over to Henry as Regina walked over to a bunch of firefighters. I walked up to Emma and wrapped my arms around her waist, she slowly hugged me back.

"Thank you." I said, pulling away. She smiled down at me. I bumped Henry's shoulder and walked next to Granny, Ruby, Archie, and Mary-Margaret. I leaned against a fire truck as they all continued to talk about Emma's campaign. I wasn't getting a ride home anytime soon.

I groaned as Regina dragged me and Henry into a front row seat, Regina on my left and Henry on my right. The curtains were still closed as everything was still being set up. I looked at the fresh bandages on my hands; my burns were almost healed after a few days. In a half hour, Archie came up to the podium as the curtains were pulled open.

"Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision and now…we asked only that you listen with an open mind and to please go with your conscience." I saw Regina make a glare at the stage out of the corner of my eye. "And now without further ado I introduce you to the candidates, Sydney Glass and Emma Swann. Glass, Swann." He motioned to them as he said their names. "Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy." I let out a laugh in the silent room; I felt everyone's eyes on me as I slumped down in my chair. "Wow, crickets. Well okay, uh, Mr. Glass your opening statement." Archie backed away as Sydney walked up. Sydney fixed his suit as he took to the podium.

"I just want to say, that if elected I wanna reflect the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honesty, neighborliness—" I sighed and looked up at Regina as Sydney made his statement like he was reading it. I saw Regina's lips moving and elbowed her in the ribcage. She jumped slightly and looked down at me with wide eyes and disbelief. I shook my head and gave her a sarcastic smile as I shook my head. She glared at me before turning to see Emma at the podium.

"You guys all know I have a…what they called a, troubled past. You've been able to overlook it because of the uh, hero thing. But here's the thing, the fire was a setup." The room erupted into a hall of chatter. "Mr. Gold, um, agreed to support me in this race but I didn't know he was going to set a fire."  
She looked down at me; I nodded for her to continue. "I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure that the worse part of all of this was…I let you all think this was real…And I can't win that way. I'm sorry." I heard the door to the city hall open and close, I knew it was Gold. Emma walked off and to the back of the stage. I looked to Regina as Henry did, her face contorted into a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her and stood up to walk out the city hall.

I followed Henry into Granny's as Emma drank from her glass.

"Hey guys." Henry pulled out a walkie talkie and gave it to her. I winked at her; she smiled and looked at the walkie talkie happily. Henry sat in the barstool while I stood next to him.

"I shouldn't have given up on operation C.O.B.R.A." He whispered. The door opened and the bell rang as Regina and Sydney walked in.

"I thought I might find you here. With a drink." She looked at Henry and me. "And my kids." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I looked at Henry as he smirked at me while Sydney and Emma talked.

"Well you'll have to tell me what that's like." Regina glared at the floor as she handed Emma the sheriff's badge.

"Congratulations…Sheriff Swann." She set down the badge awkwardly.

"Wait? What?" Henry turned in the seat to Regina.

"It was a very close vote, but the people like the idea that the sheriff is brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold."

"Are you joking?" Emma asked her.

"She doesn't joke." Sydney said with a smile. As we had been talking, half of the town was cramming inside of granny's restaurant. Regina leaned in towards Emma an inch.

"You didn't pick a good friend in Mr. Gold, . But he does make a superlative enemy." She smiled. "Enjoy that." I made a twirl in the air and then pointed to Regina while she talked to Emma, causing Henry to cover his mouth so his smile didn't show.

"She's crazy." I mouthed to Emma as Regina pulled Henry and me out the door. I smiled awkwardly as Sydney saw me. I shuffled out of the diner and followed Henry and Regina to the car, Regina in an angry mood. Buckling into the backseat she started to the car and sped off towards home.

*See? Told you I'd update! I have to buy more videos so a few days delay but I WILL update!*


	13. Chapter 13

Ouat Ch.13

*Man I wish I was at comic-con! I saw 'The Evil Queen' picture in a black carriage on facebook! Planning on asking my mom to go to comic-con for my birthday next year! Soooooooo excited! Anyways you guys want an update! So here it is!

_The dream was fuzzy…hazy, the only thing I could make out was a wooden ceiling; I was in a log cabin no doubt. However, at the same time I could also make out the white chipped paint of a crib. I was lying face up in the crib; my ears were filled with nothing but the soft beating of my heart. It was peaceful for a long time…before the ceiling started to turn orange and the air started to blacken; in an instant I was no longer facing the ceiling but the wooden floorboards and a fireplace. The walls were burning and the flames starting to reach the floor and the lone rug in front of the hearth. My head felt like it was swelling and it became harder to breath with the smoke filling the house. The flames engulfed everything on the left of me, the smoke growing much heavier above and around me. My chest was constricted from the smoke and my head was throbbing, my eyes burned, I felt my tears start to fall but I made no sounds as more fell freely from my eyes. I started to hear the crackle of the flames and the sound of the roof caving in. I felt the fear in my heart as I heard the sound of breaking above my head; I turned my neck to look up as it broke free from the nails. In five seconds I felt and heard everything as it fell towards me, the heat from the flames and the crackle of the floorboards and the ceiling. _

I sat up from my dead sleep; the comforter was currently being crushed in my hands as I tried to slow my breathing. I released the comforter from my death grip and quietly got out of my bed. Looking in the mirror of my dresser I saw that I was wide-eyed and pale. I tried to shake that growing fear that was still in my stomach; I sat shakily down on the edge of my bed and tried not to think about the dream. Slowly standing up from the edge of the bed and slowly pulling open the door. The only light the I could see was on was a small table lamp that Regina keep on in case we got up to get a glass of water. I wiped my eyes with my right hand and walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door before the staircase. It was still open slightly, not much but enough for me to slip my hand in and sneak in quietly. I saw Regina curled up on the right side of the bed facing the center; I quietly walked over to her bed and slowly pulled the cover back and crawled next to her. She still had her make-up on, but I couldn't blame her; she had gotten home from work around midnight and quickly went to bed when she walked through the front door. Curling up under the comforter, I shut my eyes and breathed in a sigh. When I finally let myself relax, I heard Regina start to stir and closed my eyes to fall asleep.

"Clarion?" She whispered, I slowly opened my eyes. "What-you scared me."

"Sorry." I whispered back.

"What's wrong?" She pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"I…had a nightmare." I whispered even quieter. Regina sighed and gave a small smile, a sincere one.

"Try to sleep." She whispered before she closed her eyes. I kept my eyes open; I had questions running through my head. One that kept popping up was one I was scared of asking her, mostly out of fear of her asking about what I know or don't know about the fairytale world.

"Regina?" I whispered.

"Hm?" I was quiet for a moment.

"If you could change anything in the world—in any world—" I added cautiously. "—would you?" She opened her eyes and looked at her pillow before looking at me.

"Yes." She said seriously. I looked at my hands.

"I have just one more question." She nodded slowly, still looking at me. "If you could, would you have given up everything you have now...for them?" She paled slightly and looked at me.

"Go to sleep Clar." She whispered, before turning over. After a few minutes, I made sure she was asleep before I left to go to Henry's room. Shaking Henry awake, I grabbed his book as he woke up mumbling about how late it was. I shushed him before flipping to the last story.

"What're you-?" he scratched his head.

"SHHH." I said while flipping through the pages. I stopped when I saw a log cabin, and a scraggly looking woman with a baby. I read the page on the right of the picture.

"I think I'm remembering." I said as I put my fingers on the white bundle and tried to keep my breathing calm. "And we need to go to Granny's…tomorrow."

***Sorry it's short but you reviewers needed an update! And I just bought new videos, this was a filler but like I said you guys must be DIEING for an update!***


	14. Chapter 14

Ouat ch. 14

***New update! Yay! So question, should I wait until the last episode to reveal Clarion's true 'face' I guess you could say. Or of course just fit her appearance in one of the episodes. I've been leaning towards introducing her in the last episode, so I may end up doing that. I guess I'm asking how I should introduce her into the last episode, leave a review if you have an idea!***

I ran out of the school door before everyone else and then jumped off of the top step. Turning around and waiting for Henry to come strutting out and down the stairs. I waited a good five minutes before he finally stopped in front of me; the buses were already packed with students.

"When I said 'hurry up'…I meant it." I spun around and walked down to the sidewalk. Henry dragged his feet as we headed to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. When we had finally reached Granny's, I opened the door slowly and looked around for Granny.

"Granny?" I whispered, almost inaudibly. I opened the door wider. "We're going to go look around your attic for a few things, call it snooping but we need to do this…Is that alright? Yes? Okay, thank you granny." I whispered quickly. I opened the door wider and pulled Henry by his jacket inside when he stood out just looking at the door frame. "Focus Henry. We need to find a white blanket-"I thought to this morning. "—and a box to hide the book."

"Well where are we going to hide it?" He asked as he looked from left to right of the hall.

"I don't know …that can be your job. Find a place to hide the book." I looked up the stairs and walked up with Henry acting as my look out. "I didn't enjoy the whole freak out incident this morning." I had fallen asleep with Henry on the floor; the book was left in my lap. Then of course we woke up a second before Regina came walking in, Henry threw the book under his bed as I tried to slow Regina down from entering the room. "Anyways, blanket and a box." I said as I jumped up to grab the string in the ceiling. Standing back as the stairs into the attic came down to touch the floor, I pushed Henry forward and up the stairs.

I looked around the attic; the only light coming in was from the dusty window that was in front of the stairs. I walked forward and removed the layer of dust on the window, the room growing a bit brighter. Henry was already looking through a few boxes in the corner. I grabbed a big box and opened the top, pulling out rummaging through old bed sheets and comforters, but I couldn't find the white blanket I had seen in the book. I went through 3 more boxes before Henry yelled out.

"What? What'd you find?" He held up an old photo album. I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not on the list." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do we need the blanket?"

"Because maybe if I see it, I might start remembering. You know how Graham kissed Emma, and then he started to have those dreams…yadda yadda yadda." I picked up one of the smallest cardboard boxes and opened it, it one of the few boxes I had sent with me through all of the group homes. I was only in a few group homes, only when the court was getting papers ready for my move to Maine.

"How about this?" He said, holding up a faded red metal suitcase that had a bit of rust on it.

"Is It big enough?" I stood up and dusted off my school jacket, seeing as I was still wearing my school uniform. Henry stood up and looked at the metal briefcase before nodding.

"It should."

"We'll need to lock it when we hide it too." I said, dusting off the top.

"I have one in my closet." He said, opening the box. "Is this what you were looking for?" He asked quietly and pulled out a blanket that was pure white. Taking it from his hands, I slowly looked over the fabric and the blanket itself. The blanket was knitted out of a soft, thick string, and about two inches from the edge was white silk with a black ivy design on both sides and all around the edges.

"Yea." I said quietly. We were both quiet for a moment.

"So do you remember anything?" He started to close the scattered boxes. I felt the edge of the blanket.

"I have a weird feeling…but I don't remember anything." Henry groaned.

"This would be so much easier if you just believed me." He said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and put the boxes back in the corners.

"I just want to know if this—situation—is real. I don't want to finally have a mom…and just…have it all turn out to be…a lie, I guess." I was still staring at the blanket. "Well, we got what we needed—" I perked up. "—and now we need to find a place to hide the book." I put the blanket into my bag as Henry walked down the stairs. Henry pushed the stairs up into the attic as soon as I was standing next to him.

"I think I know where we can hide it." He said happily.

"And where's that?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"The castle." He said officially. "My mom doesn't go there…and I don't even think she knows about it."

"Alright, but we're going tonight. Like now." I said, walking down the stairs.

"But it's halfway across town—" He whined.

"—and we've walked longer distances…I think we can handle it." I said, crossing my arms.

"Sureeee." He said with his shoulders slumped. I pulled him off the stairs.

"Let's go, your mom finds out we came here."

"And why should _I_ be worried?" he asked as we walked out the front door.

"Because you came with me." I said, shutting the door.

"Ah…correction. You dragged me into the house." I heard a car door slam and I looked up. I stopped and put a hand on Henry's shoulder to stop him. I could hear the 'thump' of wood on the ground ahead of us. I looked left and right before I ran Henry into the bushes in front of the porch. Henry landed on his stomach in the dirt while I was crouched on my knees.

I saw Mr. Gold groan slightly as he made his way up the front steps. When I heard the click of the door closing and saw that he was out of my sight, I pulled Henry up from his sitting position and lead him to the sidewalk. I only hoped that no one had seen us.

"Yea, next time we have to hide, how about you lay in the dirt for a bit?" he asked as he brushed the dirt off of his pants.

"Sorry." I said with a smile as we walked towards his castle. "For now we need to get to the bea—" I heard the rumble of thunder overhead and stopped talking. I looked at Henry with wide eyes; he walked faster towards the castle.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

We were sitting in front of Regina on the couch, wrapped in white fluffy towels. Having walked in the downpour to the castle, digging a hole, and hiding the box in the hole; we walked to town before Regina found us, put us in the car, and then of course drove us home. Apparently there was a hurricane on its way that we were unaware about. And so now here we were…soaked to the bone…being yelled at…by Regina… because Mr. Gold had seen us hiding…in the bushes outside of Granny's Inn. Yea, not how I planned this would go.

"—grounded, the both of you, for two weeks." She said with crossed arms. "After school you either ride the bus or come to my office, that's it." She stated, looking at the both of us. "Now, go get cleaned up. Dinner's going to be ready soon." Me and Henry stood up and walked up the stairs to our rooms.

Once I was cleaned up and warm, I dressed in a white sweater and black yoga pants. Walking down the stairs, I finished French braiding my hair and left it to hang over my left shoulder. The dining table was set and Regina had spaghetti in a bowl and salad on the side. Henry was already sitting at the table and Regina was putting a pitcher full of Kool-Aid in the center of the table. I slowly sat down in between henry and Regina. I slowly put some salad in my glass bowl while looking from Henry to Regina who both looked like they were in an awkward staring contest. Henry looked at his plate and twirled some spaghetti on his fork. I put the salad bowl back in the center and ate my salad; the silence in the room was becoming both awkward and scary. I looked at Henry and saw he was still eating off of and staring at his plate. He looked up at me and I widened my eyes like I was screaming, of course I was on the inside. I looked back at my plate and ate slowly; I heard the screech of wood on the floor to my right. I saw Regina standing up as a timer went off in the kitchen, as soon as she was out of the dining room I turned to Henry.

"I'm freaking out Henry. I'm freaking out!" I whispered.

"What do you think I'm doing? You're not the only one who's freaking out." He whispered back.

"I might have to ditch you, too." I whispered quickly.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Just for a few minutes, besides you've lived with her for 10 years, I've only lived with her for almost 3 months." I whispered back as Regina walked in. Me and Henry were frozen in our spots. I was almost off my chair and Henry was sitting on the edge of his. Henry's eyes and mine were wide, I glanced at Henry another time before I looked at Regina quickly.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom really quick." I said slowly, I slid out of my chair as Henry glared at me.

This was going to be a very long two weeks.

***Hahahahahah! Finally got a longer chapter up! Just an FYI I don't really have Regina punish Clarion because in the episode 'the Stable boy' she's like a rebel and everything. I just have an idea that Clarion is just like Regina when she was young. But anyways Review please!***


	15. Chapter 15

**Ouat Chapter 15**

***YAY! Update, I can't wait for the new season of OUAT! Reviews are greatly appreciated!***

"I hate this." I stated to Henry while the bus rode along down the street.

"Yes…I know-" He slumped farther down in the bus seat next to me. "-that's the 8th time you said that. Today." I slumped my shoulders and leaned against the seat in front of me as the bus stopped to let another kid off. Turning my head to look out the window, Jimmy Sanchez was running down the driveway to his mom and dad. His dad picked him up and hugged him as the bus started to move again. I looked at the faded leather of the seat again, we were only 3 days into our two week punishment and I was starting to get stir crazy, while Henry despised the fact that his mom had an even tighter leash on him.

10 minutes later we hopped off the bus and swung open the gate to the sidewalk. The bus pulled away to drop-off the other 4 kids left on the bus, as I unlocked the front door to let us in. Henry shut the door as I dropped my bag to the side and walked a few paces before I dropped on my stomach onto the floor. Henry came over to stand next to my head.

"I don't think playing 'doormat' is going to help anything." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm bored, and tired…and I can't do anything fun for 11 days." I mumbled.

"Uh-huh…I'll be in the living room." He left the room, kicking his shoes off as he walked onto the carpet.

Turning my attention to the floor, I saw how shiny it was.

'When does Regina have time to clean anyways?' I thought while dragging my finger over the floor, my finger hardly picked up anything. I heard the front door handle turn before the sound of Regina talking on a cellphone filled the house.

"-I want those reports on my desk before tomorrow morn-" I heard the sound of shoes hitting the wall before Regina kicked and tripped over my feet. I felt Regina land on my back before her cellphone skidded over the floor.

"I think I just coughed up my spleen." I wheezed out when I got over the sheer force of the impact. Regina certainly didn't look it, but she was heavy. Whether it was pure muscle or the fact that she was sitting on my back, she was currently crushing me.

"What are you doing lying on the floor?!" She asked sternly, while making no move of getting up yet.

"Regina…You're crushing me." I wheezed out.

"What?!" She still didn't move.

"You're still sitting on me Regina!" She quickly jumped up as my ribs returned to their regular shape. I groaned as my back cracked while I stood up.

"What were you doing on the floor?" Her hands were on her hips.

"Resting, sleeping, contemplating-" I listed them off on my hands, my voice still raspy from the unexpected back break.

"Don't sleep on the floor." She said, before I could finish listing my reasons. I groaned and dragged my feet as I grabbed my backpack on the floor. Regina picked up her phone from the floor, before she continued her conversation into the kitchen. I walked into the living room and sat next to Henry who was eating chocolate pudding with his feet on the coffee table. Regina came walking in with her phone to her ear and her purse in her hand.

"-I'll be there in 10 minutes." Snapping her phone shut, she looked at us. She looked at Henry before grabbing his pudding.

"Mom!" He tried to turn and grab it from her, but she held it away from him.

"If you're hungry, eat an apple." She smiled when she said 'apple'. She turned around and walked to the front door.

"You just got your Snak Pak jacked." I said sarcastically. Henry responded with a pillow to my head as Regina wiped the chocolate from her face.

"Okay, this is the only time I'll allow you guys a temporary break from your punishment." She slipped on her heels and grew 5 inches. "I need to go back to the office for an hour and I need you two to stay at Granny's until I'm done." She grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch and slipped it on. She walked to the front door.

"Well let's go." She yelled. Henry and I jumped up before following her outside and to the car.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I was looking up and down the rack of comic books; Henry was reading a 'Wolverine vs. Hulk' comic. I walked away to play pinball while he continued to read. Regina had given us ten dollars for a snack and a drink while she went to her meeting, but seeing as it was me and henry we managed to blow through seven once we walked in. Getting two bags of chips, 2 bottles of pop and 3 candy bars. I heard the hum of voices as Henry walked to the checkout counter with two kids from our school. I let the little metal ball fall through the gap at the bottom of the pinball machine as I saw the pharmacist walk out from behind the counter.

"You can't be serious," I whispered, walking over to Henry and the other kids as Henry's bag was pulled off him. Standing behind Henry and the blonde girl, the pharmacist pulled out candy bar from Henry's bag. The stuff we had bought was in a plastic bag in my hands, the pharmacist looked through Henry's bag as Henry looked at the blonde girl.

"That's why you were talking to me. So your brother could put that stuff in there." The kids looked at the floor as Henry spoke.

"Regina is going to kill us." I whispered to myself and slapped my left hand to my forehead.

"Henry, I'm very disappointed in you." The pharmacist said through a stuffy nose. Turning to the kids, he whipped his nose in a tissue. "And you two, just who do you think you are?" They kept silent as he stared them down. The guy walked away and grabbed the phone.

I slapped my hand to my forehead again and again as he spoke.

"-Madame Mayor-" He looked over at us. "-I caught Henry stealing-" I stopped listening there because I already knew Regina was on her way over. I slumped against the counter and sat on the floor, waiting for the beast to arrive.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"-Sorry Madame Mayor, But your son was shoplifting." I was sitting on the floor still before Regina pulled me up to stand next to her. Henry was standing with the kids from our school across from us.

"Were you?" She asked, looking to him. He shook his head 'no' quickly with a scared look on his face.

"Look for yourself." Regina walked only a few feet before she smirked.

"My kids don't eat candy." I fought to hide the smile on my face as I thought about the Hershey bars in my plastic bag. "And he knows better than to steal." She turned her head to the kids next to henry. "It's obviously those two." Regina threw them a glare before she pulled Henry away from them and took my hand to leave. The doorbell rang as Emma walked in.

"Henry? Clar? What's wrong?" She asked, looking from the both of us.

"Ms. Swann, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing." I saw her tighten her hold on Henry at this. "You're not his mother, and this is all taken care of."

"I'm her because I'm the sheriff—"

"Oh that's right." Regina said sarcastically. "Go on, do your job." Emma brushed past me as Regina led Henry and me to the door. "And ." Me and Henry turned around as Regina did. Emma slowly turned around with her hands in her pockets. "Don't call my daughter 'Clar'." I widened my eyes as Regina said this. Emma's eyed widened before she gave a heavy sigh and slowly nodded. I shook my head a bit to wipe away the shock from my face. Of course, despite today's events; Henry was smiling and smirking all the way home. He even let out a chuckle as we pulled in the driveway, when Regina wasn't looking I gave him a whack on the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his right shoulder.

"No!" I said sternly, Henry only smirked again while still rubbing his arm. We got out of the car and followed Regina inside the house. Regina immediately walked into the kitchen as me and Henry were left by the stairs.

"I'm going to find a way to break through the potion thingy, then you'll see." He said with a smirk.

"The only way you're going to break it is if you make a deal with Gold, and we both know what happens when you deal with him." He still smirked.

"Oh, I'll find a way." He walked towards the living room.

"You do that, but when you can't you owe me." I said, my arms crossed.

"Fine." He yelled from the living room. "When I do, I get to rub it in your face."

I groaned and walked upstairs, hoping there was no way that I was Regina's long lost kid. At the same time though, I silently hoped he would find a way.

*Please Review!*


	16. Chapter 16

OUAT Ch.16

*Another update! Don't forget to review!*

Me and Henry were quiet as we walked out of the school, the other kids were either running or talking…or both. We passed Ms. Blanchard, who was talking to other students and teachers as they slowly left the school.

"I'm going to get a ride from Regina today." I said, coming to a stop by the buses. Henry spun around quickly and smiled widely.

"Good." He said with a chuckle. I stared at him.

"No!" I said sternly. He smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Tell your mom I said 'Hi'!" He said, running into the bus. I glared at him as he sat in his seat by the window. He waved to me as I walked away glaring at him. I walked away, looking at the sidewalk and my feet. Eventually I started kicking a stone as I walked into town and down Main Street.

"We're are we off to now my dear Clarion?" I looked up and saw Mr. Gold standing a few feet in front of me.

"Um…Regina's office." I said quietly.

"I'm heading that way myself. Mind if I join you?" His accent sounding very thick as he spoke.

"No, sir." He nodded and motioned for me to continue forward on the sidewalk, him on my right side.

"So how are things with Regina?" I had to slow down my walk to accompany his limp.

"Fine, she is a lot more strict than I had originally thought." I chuckled; I could see the driveway to City hall a block or two ahead.

"Well, that's Regina for you. She's not a readable person." I stopped. He went a few paces before turning around.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked slowly.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Why'd you do that to her I mean- change her daughter?" I said, starting to walk forward.

"Ah, Henry's fairytale thing…you believe it?" He seemed rather surprised. I thought for a moment while we walked.

"Of course." I said quickly, I could see the driveway now.

"Why?

"You've never wished for a happy ending?" I asked quietly. His face contorted into a thoughtful expression.

"Yes but-"

"-It's just nice to have a different ending and a different life where Regina is challenged and not always in control of what happens." I said a little too strongly. Mr. Gold smirked.

"You know you're a lot wiser then I initially thought you were." I gave him a small smile. "But to answer your question, I believe that 'I' did it mostly because of Regina. Regina must have been a rival, Regina had a daughter; which was her weakness and…I took her to see if she would falter." He stopped, realizing I was probably going to repeat this. "If you have any business with me, just stop by. Remember though, everything comes with a price." He smirked as he walked across the street to a grocery store. I watched as he entered before I felt a hand grab my elbow.

"What are you doing?" I saw Regina staring me down before she looked across the street to the store that Gold entered.

"I was coming to your office when Mr. Gold-"

"No, why were you talking to Mr. Gold?"

"I had to he asked the questions, I can't just ignore the scariest man in town that would no doubt do anything AND get away with it." Regina pulled me by my elbow towards City Hall.

"You don't talk to him unless I'm around." She slowed to a walk as we neared her car. "Is that understood?" She pulled me to stand in front of her, her eyebrows raised as she looked at me.

"Yes." I whined, pulling my arm from her before getting in the car. She sat in the driver's seat before starting the car. She fixed her hair before pulling out onto the street.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Come one." Henry whispered to me as we crawled towards the back door.

"Why are we doing this again?" He smirked, before continuing crawling across the floor while Regina walked around the living room on the phone. Henry stood up when we reached the back door; I stood as he turned the knob slowly before we walked out. I shut the door quietly, ducking past the living room windows in case Regina saw us. Henry smiled as we walked onto the pavement; He pulled out his book from his backpack.

"You went to the castle!" He smirked, flipping the pages before showing me Hansel and Gretel. "Um?"

"This is them. The kids!" He smirked before closing the book shut. "Now we're going to see Emma."

"And you want us to sneak out while we're grounded?"

"Yes. Now hurry up before she finds out we're gone!" He started running into town, I groaned before starting into a jog.

15 minutes later I was in Ms. Blanchard's apartment with Henry. We were all laughing as we ate the chocolate cake batter. I licked my fingers as Henry and Ava dipped theirs while Nicholas ate his large cookie. The phone started to ring before Ms. Blanchard grabbed the phone, and walked away. We continued like this before she came back and took off her apron.

"I have to go downstairs real quick, I'll be back." We all mumbled through chocolate finger and cookies as she walked out. I looked at the clock before getting up out of my stool.

"And now Regina is going to murder us." I grabbed a paper towel.

"What do you mean?" Henry grabbed his backpack and jacket and wiped his hands off on my paper towel.

"Well I'm pretty sure Regina's looking for us and seeing as we're GROUNDED, she is going to no doubt keep us on leashes or handcuff us to her." I pulled my coat on as Henry opened the front door.

"Bye Ava, bye Nicholas!" We yelled in unison. I shut the door slowly as Henry was going downstairs and followed him as he walked outside.

"Henry!" He slowly turned left to face Regina. I looked to the right, and slowly started walking away. "Clarion?!" I walked faster and even faster when Regina's heels sounded on the sidewalk. I stopped when he hand clamped onto my shoulder. She stared me down before going for Henry. "What're you two doing?"

I stared at my feet as Henry mumbled random words. I glanced at Regina; she rolled her eyes before directing her attention to Emma.

"Ms. Swan what is it with you and my kids? Every time they leave the house they're always with you."

"Well Madame Mayor, if you haven't noticed they came to me." I turned around and searched for Regina's Bentley. Once I spotted it I turned back to Regina and Emma who were still bickering back and forth. Ms. Blanchard just stood there awkwardly.

"Regina, we should go." I tugged on her arm.

"No, Ms. Swan what're you saying? That I don't take care of my kids?"

"Well for one they can sneak out without you knowing." She paused. "It seems like everyone is still running from—"

I blurted out the last thing I ever thought I would say to Regina, mostly because it would stop everyone from saying anything and it would get us out of there.

"Mom!" I slapped my hand to my mouth. Well it stopped everyone from talking in an instant, but I was sure to get harassed by Henry later tonight. Regina glanced from Emma to me; no doubt she was mentally debating whether or not to respond to me or Emma.

"Let's go." I slowly said, taking her hand. She glared at Emma before giving them a sour goodbye and pulling Henry and I to the car. I sat in back with Henry who fought back to hold a smile as Regina gave us a glare of disapproval before driving home. Looking to henry, he finally let his smile free as I looked at him and shook my head. The car was silent as Regina drove us home.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"You know you can be really annoying sometimes." I said to Henry. He smirked before flipping through the book and to my story.

"Yes, I know." He reread the first page before turning to the page with the blue vial illustration. "Okay, so this changed how you look, and if the curse breaks you probably won't change back into how you really look." I opened one of the Hershey bars we had bought the day before.

"Uh-huh." I said, not really listening to him. I was still mad that Regina decided that we were to be picked up and dropped off at school and couldn't go anywhere without her.

"So we need to find a different way to get you back to normal." He said before he stole my candy bar and proceeded to eat it. I wiped the chocolate from my mouth and leaned back against my bed.

"Any ideas how we can do that?" I asked.

"Well unless you have some super powerful spell or potion that can break it, then you have to make a deal with Mr. Gold." I groaned loudly.

"How about I don't and say that I'm not Regina's daughter? I like that plan better." He rolled his eyes.

"You are, in your story and in mom's story, you two are both 'rebels' I guess you could say. In your story you were raised by a 'stranger' and here you were raised by someone is not even related to you, or aka a stran-" He stopped talking when we heard the creaking of a door.

"You hear that?"

"Yes." I answered quickly.

"You don't think mom heard-?" I slowly crawled to my door and peeked out the door. The hallway was empty, no Regina and no sign that there had been anyone in the hallway.

"We're in trouble if she did hear." Henry snapped the book shut as Regina called us downstairs for dinner.

*Review please!*


	17. Chapter 17

**OUAT Ch.17**

***Update! Yay! Don't forget to review!***

"You realize that we're going to get grounded! Again!" I said to Henry. Having finally finished almost three weeks of house arrest, Regina finally let us off the hook almost 2 weeks ago. Now, after the second storm in a week; Henry dragged me out of bed before I had time to eat breakfast. SO now I was cold, starving, tired and aching from standing on the back bars of Henry's bike.

"Oh Well!" He hollered back. As we sped up to the castle, I could see the sheriff's car parked on the side.

"Hey kids!" She said, I tried to say 'hello' but Henry kept going before stopping in front of the broken down castle. I jumped off as Henry put the kick stand up.

"The storm!" I stood next to one of broken towers and looked it up and down. I got down on my knees and started to move the wet sand.

"It's okay we can fix it. I'll just talk to Marco-"

"I think it's still here." He said over the blowing wind.

"What're you guys looking for?" Henry started to move the dirt away with me.

"My book."

"Why'd you bury it here?" Emma asked, leaning over us.

"So Regina wouldn't find it." I said a bit breathlessly.

"Hiding it under your mattress wasn't good enough."

"That's the first place the Evil Queen would look." We continued it push the dirt off of the red, rusted metal container.

"How about hiding it with me?"

"That's the second place she'd look." He said, opening the locked container before looking inside. "It's still here, good."

"So your mom doesn't know about the castle?" I shut the container as he started to talk with Emma.

"No, this is our secret." He replied happily. I started to cover it up with dirt.

"Henry!" My eyes widened as I finished reburying the container. I slowly turned around while Henry stood up next to Emma. "What're you doing?" Regina sped up as the wind blew her hair out of place. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" I tried to hide myself behind Emma and Henry.

"You know you have a session with Archie this morning." I slowly stood up, careful to hide behind Emma. "Should've known he was with you." I closed my eyes, hoping she wouldn't see me.

"Henry, car. Now!" I still hadn't heard my name; so I assumed she didn't notice I was behind Emma. "Clarion come here!" Then again Emma's five inch waist didn't help to hide me. I walked out from behind her as Regina's hand darted out and grabbed my shoulder.

"Go wait in the car, now!" I walked over to her car, opening the door slowly before sliding in and lying down on my side. I yawned loudly.

"I'm taking a nap seeing as someone dragged me out of bed." He threw a glare my way as he pulling his seatbelt on.

"Well it's either that or risk the thought of losing the book."

"Yes…a THOUGHT is what we risked." I said with closed eyes. The car door opened, bringing a cold breeze and Regina's rant with it. She looked at me in the backseat, only everything (including her) looked sideways.

"What's wrong?" She asked, half her body turned my way.

"I'm tired." I said through a yawn. She sighed before pulling her seatbelt on, telling henry to do the same as she drove away from the castle.

"But my bike!" Henry exclaimed.

"Well you're going to have to wait a bit until I can come back and get it." I heard the blinker sound as she turned left. "Besides, it's your own fault you left the house without me." They stayed quiet after this as we made our way to Archie's.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Regina had called 3 different people while we were in her office, now I was standing with Henry watching as a bulldozer took down our hideout. I heard a car pull up behind us, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Regina was standing next to a man in a bright orange vest, with her car parked behind her. Henry's bike was still on the ground where he dropped it this morning. I broke out of my reverie as Henry approached the ruins.

"The book, it's gone!" Emma walked past him and towards Regina. I slowly walked to stand beside him. Glancing over to Regina, I saw her and Emma talking, or fiercely arguing. I hugged my arms closer to me as a cold breeze hit hard. I was wearing a white sweater with a soft black overcoat like Henry's on. My jeans were pretty worn down and my high top converse are pretty dirt as well. As one of the towers was put into a metal container, I turned away.

"I'll be in the car." I quietly told henry, I brushed past Regina as she came towards us. Pulling the car door open, I slid in and felt a bit warmer. Henry and Regina came in a few minutes later, Henry sitting in the backseat with me. When Regina gave us a glance, neither of us made a move to look at her. Giving up on getting our attention, she started the car and blasted the heat. Regina fixed her mirror so that it looked out the rearview window. I glanced at it and saw myself with a red nose and cheeks, my hair was pretty wild and tangled but I didn't care. Regina pulled away from the demolished castle and onto the road, I didn't know where she was taking us but I hoped it involved a place where I could sleep.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I woke up slowly, blinking my eyes a few times before realizing I was moved from the car to the couch. The TV was and I felt the weight on the couch by my feet, I pulled the blanket that was on me, under my chin.

"Are you awake now?" I looked to the other side of the couch; Regina was holding a black mug with steam rising up from it. Sitting up and crossing my legs I nodded a bit before rubbing my eyes. She patted down my hair as I opened my eyes. "Are you hungry?" I nodded before curling up in the blanket again.

"Can I just have some soup?" I asked looking to the TV again, apparently there was a thunderstorm heading our way tonight.

5 minutes later I was sitting with bowl of soup in my lap while being wrapped in a blanket. Regina was still sitting next to me with her cup of coffee in her hands. I drank down the last of the chicken noodle soup and set my bowl on the coffee table. I curled up in the blanket and leaned against Regina. She stirred a bit before putting an arm around my shoulders. I heard the soft 'chink' of her mug on the glass end table. She put her other arm around me before she started fixing my hair. Just when I started falling asleep again her phone started to ring on the coffee table. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes again, she looked at it before answering and hanging up after 3 seconds.

"I'll be back in a half hour." I laid down on the couch, she gave me a quick peck on my cheek before going to the front closet. I heard the front door open and close as she left.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Clarion, Henry. Let's go!" I laced up my converse before pulling my soft overcoat over my baby blue turtleneck. My hair was left down and was drying into waves, which it never did…ever. I walked downstairs with Henry behind me and grabbed the small brown paper bag with my name on it. Regina had to take us to her meeting today, mostly because she still didn't trust us yet to leave us by ourselves. However, henry was going to see Archie for an hour and a half session that would go through lunch time. I was going with Regina to the meeting though, so I was going to sit through the meeting.

"Let's go, we're running late!" Regina started pushing us out the front door.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Just stay here for the meeting, okay honey?" She sat me in the edge seat where the council sat, me on her right side in front of her. I had already eaten my sandwich and orange slices; all I had left was my apple juice, juice box. I opened it and put the straw in before setting it in front of me like everyone else's water was. I crossed my hands in my lap as Regina sat at her desk and pounded the gavel a bit after ten minutes and slipped into mayor mode.

"This session of the Storybrooke city council will now come to order. We'll begin by reading the minutes from our last meeting-" I took a sip of my juice box.

"Excuse me, Excuse me-um-Madame Mayor. I-I have something I'd like to bring to the council's attention." The council turned and glanced to see Sidney Glass standing in the center aisle.

"This is not an open form, Sidney. And no one on the council is interested in hearing the boozey complaints of a disgraced reporter. I turned forward again. "Now sit down."

"He's not the only thing that has something to say." I could tell it was Emma right off the bat and didn't dare to turn around. The distain on Regina's face was completely evident when she set her eyes on Emma. Regina shook her head slowly before addressing her.

"Ms. Swan, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke."

"Like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home." I whipped my head around to Emma before looking at Regina. She cast a short glance at me while she still held a straight face. The hall was no longer silent but everyone was now throwing questions at the people around them. The gavel sounded and everyone quieted down, I looked at my hands. True Regina could seem mean, but not as much as to steal thousands of dollars from the city.

"Ms. Swan you will sit down immediately or so help me." Regina held her face in a stern gaze.

"You'll what? Punish me? You'll bully me like everyone else in this town? No, not today." I glanced between Emma and Regina. "In my hand I'm holding documents, proving that this woman, you're mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. I looked at Regina and felt my eyes water slightly. I wiped my eyes on my sleeves as the hall erupted into whispers again.

"And this 'disgraced' reporter, you wanna why he was really fired? He stood up to her, because he questioned her, and we all know what happens to people who question the mayor. You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn't the truth is it. The truth is that you are a thug that doesn't care about anything or anyone else but your-" Regina's eyes were set in a steely gaze.

"Ms. Swan, stop." I wiped my eyes again as Regina glanced to me again.

"-that is who you really are, and it's time for the people of Storybrooke to know that." Emma finished quickly. Regina composed herself.

"You are right Ms. Swan. I am building a house-" Regina stood quickly with a smirk on her face and pulled out a little remote. "A playhouse."

I finished drying my eyes as she turned to the screen behind her. On the screen was a rather familiar looking castle-like playhouse, it was like the castle from most of the stories involving Regina.

"The accusations are true, I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playground so my son, Henry, and my daughter, Clarion…and all the children of Storybrooke could have a special place to play, safely." Regina let her face relax a bit. "As for the sketch in your hands-" She gave me a smile. "-that was inspired by a drawing I found, in one of my sons books. So there you have it Ms. Swan, you have exposed me for who I really am. I hope you're satisfied." I stood up and ran to her as she opened up her arms a bit to me. She gave me a hug and stood up with me. I faced the crowd who were still murmuring, however Emma looked pretty shocked. Apparently she didn't know I was there, while she badmouthed Regina in front of everyone. Regina set me down before crouching in front of me.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." She said to me, her hands on my shoulders. I smiled.

"I'm just happy you're not stealing money for something useless." She smiled.

"Well now that that's out, the meeting should end sooner than I thought. Now go sit down." She kissed my forehead before I sat down and took another drink from my juice box.

In all honesty, I was happy that Regina wasn't just stealing money, but putting it towards the community. However, I was still thinking about what Emma had said, if she really was like that underneath it all. I pushed my thoughts aside as the grownups began to talk and Emma and Sidney left. I just hoped another episode of this wouldn't happen.

** *Reviews are great motivators, keep them coming!***


	18. Chapter 18

OUAT Ch. 18

*Update! I hope to have a fairytale chapter up next so watch for that! Reviews are great and inspirational motivators!*

Skipping out of City Hall and out into the cold yet sunny afternoon, the members of the board and the townspeople of Storybrooke emptied out. Regina continued to make small talk as I played in the scattered leaves under the small oak trees in front of the building. Gently kicking them up and doing small dances around the front yard I saw Regina swagger over to Mr. Glass and Emma. I started to pretend to play in the leaves as Mr. Glass walked off as Regina started talking to Emma. Trying to be as inconspicuous as I could, I kicked leaves over to where they were standing and listened in as they talked while pretending to entertain myself with the orange leaves.

"You don't think I know you broke into my office?" I put my back to them both.

"Oh don't act so innocent I know you cut the brakes on my car." I had to stop myself from reacting at the thought of Regina cutting Emma's brakes. Regina let out a small gasp/chuckle.

"Your brakes? Are you delusional? Why would I kill you when you JUST saw I had nothing to hide?" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Nothing I can prove." I could barely hear Emma as she dropped her voice.

"Well until you have something more substantial than distain to through my way, you're going to stay away from me…and more importantly, from Henry and Clarion."

"What that's-"

"It's not open for discussion. You've lost the high ground Sheriff, if I wanted to, there is not a judge in the world that would deny me a restraining order after what you've done." I kicked a leaf angrily. "You don't get to see my son, or go anywhere near my daughter…unless I say so. And right now, I don't say so." My eyes widened as I realized how serious Regina was. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face Regina.

"It's time to go now." She said softly, I nodded and followed her to the car, glancing at Emma over Regina's arm on my shoulder. She smiled softly before waving goodbye; I smiled back at her before she began walking away.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**The Next Day**

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Henry, we were sitting in the backseat of Regina's car on our way to an unknown destination.

"How am I supposed to know?" He whispered back. I sighed quietly, we had been sitting in the dining room doing homework when Regina walked in and told us to get in the car.

Regina turned onto the main part of town and stopped when we were at the Sheriff's office. Henry grinned when he realized where we were, he didn't stop even when we stood in front of Emma.

"I'm giving you thirty minutes with him." Regina said, Henry gave an awkward cough. "-them." She said reluctantly. I saw Henry's smile get wider before he spoke. "Take them out, buy them ice cream."

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" Regina turned to Mr. Gold in the cell. Henry was staring up at Emma, just waiting for her to say 'yes'.

"29 and ½ minutes." She still kept a hand on my jacket as she said this.

"We're kind of a package deal." He said sarcastically before giving me a one armed hug. Emma looked to Mr. Gold.

"Bring me back a cone?" Emma smiled down at me and henry.

"Just this once." Emma turned around while Regina reluctantly let go of me as Emma took us out and away from the station.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"So what bad thing did you do to get put in Regina's office?" I asked sarcastically. Henry gave me a slight push away from the city hall entrance.

"Who says I did something wrong?" He headed up the stairs as I followed behind him. "Maybe she finally figured out that you took that folder with all that information in it.

"Hey! That's not bad, that's just a privacy thing that I dealt with." I pushed open the door to Regina's office waiting room.

"Sure it is." He smirked before walking through to Regina's office door.

"Enter if you dare." I whispered, he gave my shoulder a nudge before we walked into Regina's office.

Two hugs and a few minutes of Regina searching her desk, Henry and Regina were sitting on the couch, while I leaned on the back of it and looked at the metal tin with a clear top that had blue tissue paper inside.

"Well go on, open it." Henry hesitated.

"What's the occasion?" He played with the blue ribbon.

"The occasion is I love you. Go on." Henry looked at the box again before taking the lid off.

It was a handheld gaming device.

"Now I know you miss your book but with this, you can do the heroics. You can save the princesses, you can be the hero." Henry looked at the handheld with no interest. "Henry you have to believe me that when I tore down the playground I did it for your safety. Please don't be upset with me, I really didn't mean to destroy your book."

"It's not just the book." I walked to Regina's desk and sat in the desk chair. "It's Emma." I spun in the chair. "I wanna see her." An awkward silence was in the room for a moment before Katherine burst in.

"Regina do you got a moment—" She stopped dead, when she saw that me and Henry were in the room. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it-" I jumped up from the chair before walking over and standing behind the couch. "Henry why don't you get home and start your homework? I'll be there in a bit and we can have dinner." Henry stood up with his present and backpack before walking out. I quickly walked past Katherine and grabbed Henry's backpack, pulling him backwards towards Regina's door. I ignored Henry's questions as I began to listen.

"David. He's leaving me." I heard Katherine say, her voice cracking a bit.

"That little home wrecker." Henry pressed his ear closer to the door too.

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked. I glanced at Henry; he looked like he was figuring something out in his mind.

"She just couldn't stay away could she?"

"What're you talking about?"

'Yes what are you talking about?!' I screamed in my head.

"Mary-Margaret of course." I held in a scream.

"What's Mary-Margaret got to do with this?" There was an awkward pause. "What's Mary-Margaret got to do with any of this?! Regina do you know something?!"

"They've been having an affair." I pulled back from the door, Henry doing the same.

"We need to find Mary-Margaret." He said, grabbing the collar of my jacket and pulling me backwards to wards the stairs.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Parents were already picking up their kids from 9th period when had finally gotten to the school. We slowly walk through the front doors and try to avoid running into people. Slowly walking behind Henry, we made our way to the middle of the hall in time to see Katherine slap Mary-Margaret. Everyone stopped dead as the sound of the slap still echoed through the hall. After Katherine gave her speech, she brushed past Henry and I. Mary-Margaret looked around before turning and walking in the opposite direction of me and Henry. Henry ran forward after Mary-Margaret while I walked behind him, following them both into her classroom.

Henry was already talking to Mary-Margaret, I walked in and grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and ran cold water over it. Wringing it out so only a little water was left in it, I walked to Mary-Margaret and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. We sat there with her in silence, all of us lost in our own thoughts. It was nice until Regina's voice sounded out in the hall.

"Ms. Blanchard!" She yelled, while walking in. She stopped dead, when she saw us; then she shot a glare at Mary-Margaret before she swaggered forward.

"It seems my instincts were right. Ms. Blanchard, if my kids ever come to see you when school is out or are here without me; then please tell, otherwise try to stay away from them." Mary-Margaret's face flashed with anger before she sighed and calmly nodded.

"My apology Madame Mayor." Regina smirked before looking at Henry, then me.

"Time to go." Henry immediately ducked his head and walked out the room. I looked at Mary-Margaret still, while she worked on cleaning her desk up. "Clarion." Regina said sternly, I started to slowly walk forward towards Regina. She put a hand on my shoulder before rushing me out of the room and to the car where Henry stood.


	19. Chapter 19

**OUAT Ch. 19**

***So this update is going to be a fairytale scene. Don't forget to review, they help you guys get new chapters! Please review, 'cause it's almost midnight and I'm writing this.***

Today was the first day of the Valentine's Day festival, the weather was still chilly and windy; however I was hoping Danny would let me leave to go join in the party…which was still highly unlikely seeing as I was the one who ran errands and was brave enough to enter the queen's chambers. I wiped my hands on my apron before I slipped it from my neck and onto the hook in the closet. Turning back to the kitchen staff, I walked past the older women and a few men before I stood before Danny.

The sandy blonde haired man turned to me as I rocked back and forth on my heels with a small smile playing on my lips.

"What did you do now?" He said, a soup ladle in his hands. I stopped rocking on my heels.

"Who says I broke anything?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Well then what do you need?" He turned back to the big cauldron over the fire and began stirring it.

"I was wondering if…I could go down…to the festival, tonight." He didn't even turn around or hesitat to answer.

"No." He kept his back turned to me.

"Oh please Danny! I never get to go!" He walked away from the cauldron, me trailing behind him as he picked up different spices and vegetables to put in the cauldron. Danny was a very good cook; the Evil Queen had threatened to go after his family if he didn't go with her. This was after the king had died and nearly everyone was fired as the Evil Queen took over. Anyways, he was amazing at making different types of soups and deserts and anything you could imagine. I stood behind him as he cut up some celery and tossed it into the cauldron along with a few pieces of cut up chicken.

"I need you to get me these-" He handed me a slip of paper. "-things at the market." He stirred the pot before sampling it.

"If I get this stuff for you, will you please let me go to the festival?" Danny smacked his lips a bit before shaking his head.

"No." He walked away and to the surrounding cupboards. I groaned and slowly followed him as he brought me a small sack of coins. "Market and back, no side stops." He put it in my hands and grabbed my black hood with baby blue vine designs. I sighed as I tied my hood and took the small bag, grabbing my usual 'market' basket and walked up the stairs and out the kitchen door. As I walked down the hallway I saw a few of the guards walk past the hall I was in and up the stairs. Making sure the entrance hall was clear; I pushed open the door so I could slip out and into the open. The air was still cold and it was currently starting to sprinkle. I could just see the top of the houses and stores as I made my way towards the forest, it would be a good long walk through the mud today.

I continued to hop and skip through the forest, while also being careful to not get mud on the hem of my dress. Jumping over a puddle, I noticed a tall figure walking along a few yards in front of me. They wore a bluish-mint colored cloak; I slowly walked faster, careful as I made my way towards the figure. Apparently they heard something I didn't, and turned around to see me and whatever was coming up from behind us. The woman froze before backing off of the road, I turned and quickly followed suit; only I jogged on the grass in order to stand next to her. We both stood as the black carriage came forward, I knew it well enough to know it was the queen; having had to clean it multiple times. The carriage stopped before us, I could see the Queen's pale face pass in the window before she opened the door. I tried to look down but couldn't, I was too scared to move.

"Did my carriage splash you?" She asked in a voice completed different to the one I was used to hearing. The woman next to me spoke up.

"Oh, no. I'm fine." She made to walk away before the queen spoke again.

"You know I'm tired of riding, let me stretch my legs and walk with you two for a spell." Neither of us had time to react before she climbed out of the carriage with an umbrella. The woman next to me looked down to me before turning to the queen. We walked forward, the carriage moving slowly behind us.

"You carry very little." The queen stated, I walked forward, assuming the queen was talking to the strange woman. They both must have started to walk faster; because soon enough, the queen's black cloaked self was in between me and the woman.

"I don't want to be slowed down." The woman had a beautiful voice, almost like a bell.

"Ooo, you're running from someone." The queen said to the woman. I attempted to quicken my pace, only for the queen to put an arm around my shoulder while holding her umbrella in the other. "The question is master or lover?" The queen tightened her hold as I tried to walk to the right, and away from them. The woman did not answer.

"Oh! Master AND lover." The woman was quiet again, only for a moment.

"You go on ahead, I might take a rest." The queen wasn't having any of that, she gave the woman a nudge before continuing to walk with me tucked into her side and the woman walking freely on her left.

"So if I'm right, you love your employer, but you're leaving him?"

"I might love him, I mean I could; but something evil has taken root in him."

"Sounds like a curse to me and all curses can be broken. A kiss born of true love would do it. Oh! Child no, I would never suggest a woman kiss a man who held her captive. What kind of message is that?"

"Right."

"Besides if he loves you, he would have let you go and if he doesn't love you then, the kiss won't even work." We stopped abruptly.

"But he did let me go."

"Yes but no kiss happened."

"And a kiss, a kiss is enough? He'd be a man again?"

"An ordinary man. True loves kiss will break any curse." The shorter of the two women smiled before the queen spoke.

"Now if you excuse us, we'll be on our way." The woman looked at me with a smile before nodding.

"I did not realize her majesty had a daughter." The woman said innocently. I saw the queen struggle to keep the smile on her face.

"No, I did; but not since 9 years ago." The queen answered politely.

"My apologies."

"Quite alright dear." They were quiet before Regina spoke again. "Goodbye."

*Reviews! I had to do this short because I just wanted the fairytale side!*


	20. Chapter 20

OUAT Chapter 20

*New update! Yay! Please review, I love hearing your opinions!*

I sat down in the dining room chair across from henry and waited for Regina to sit down before Henry and I started to eat. The room was quiet, with an awkward tension in the room. It had been like this since we left Regina's in the office, and since Henry told Regina he wanted to see Emma. The chair on my left was pulled out, sitting there was Regina. I looked at Henry before I started to eat; lasagna, homemade as always with Regina. I saw Regina look from me to Henry out of the corner of my eye. She took a few more bits of her food before she sighed while setting her fork down, she folded her hands together with her elbows on the table.

"So how was school?" She asked, her voice seemed sickly sweet; mostly for Henry probably.

"Fine." Henry answered for the both of us, I took a drink of my 'Regina approved' Pediasure milk as Regina slowly nodded.

"Learn anything new?" She tried again.

"No." Henry said. They continued like this, up until I finished my piece of lasagna. Regina had steadily gotten more discouraged and at the same time, more upset with Emma and Henry.

Finally, Henry stopped her in the middle of her questioning.

"I'm full." He pushed his self and the chair away from the table. Henry stood up and walked up the stairs.

"I'm full too Regina." I made to scoot my chair back but Regina stopped me by putting her hand on the back of the chair.

"Not until the dishes get done." She said with a smirk. She scooted out of her chair and stood up.

"But Regina." I whined, but she had already gathered up the dishes and walked into the kitchen. Unwillingly, I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Regina was already wearing her apron, with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows with warm water running. I rolled up my sleeves on my black knit turtleneck and stood next to her. Regina glanced at me with a smile and shut the faucet off. Grabbing a dish towel, I started drying the dishes Regina handed me. She took the lasagna pan and grabbed the sprayer to spray the pan.

"Regina!" I gasped as the water bounced off the pan and wet the right side of my hair. She let out a loud laugh. I splashed her in the face, she stopped laughing and it was my turn to laugh at her now. She looked at me.

"Oh, yea. You think it's funny?" She asked playful.

"Yes, yes I do." I said sarcastically. She took a clean cup before filling it up so only half of half of it was filled. She smiled before I ran to the other side of the island and stayed as far from her as I could. She smirked before running around the left side and following me out to the front entrance. Sometime in the chase she had set down the cup, Regina picked me up with her arms holding my arms to my sides. She spun me around a few times before setting me down steadily. She fixed my wet hair as much as she could before smiling at me.

"Go get cleaned up." She said softly before walking back into the kitchen. I smirked, knowing I had won the water war; I also knew it was a special and rare moment for her to have a moment to just be the mom she wants to be.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

In a matter of twenty minutes, I had showered and changed into a pink pajama set. My hair was still wet, but combed back so it fell straight down to the middle of my back. I walked to the living room and saw Regina in her usual black silk pajama set. In my hands I hand a small yellow rubber band and a comb, I walked up behind the couch and sat next to Regina.

"Can you braid my hair?" I asked, sounding super sweet. She smirked and set her warm cider down on the coffee table. I sat in between her knee with my back against the couch; the TV was on one of her gossip channels, 'Insider'.

"Comb." I handed the comb to her over my shoulder. "I'm just going to French braid it, thought." I nodded gently before looking to the TV; it was a special on Angelina Jolie. When regina had finshed braiding my hair, it was almost 9:30. I stood up and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up in Regina's side.

"Why don't you go to bed?" She asked, almost as if she expected me to leave.

"Because I want to sleep next to you." I said, snuggling deeper into her side. I put some of the blankets over her as she wrapped an arm around me. I fell asleep there while she pet my wet hair down on my head.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**The Next Day (Saturday)**

Regina set down my waffles in front of me and set Henry's pancakes in front of him as we sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"Why don't eat waffles?" I asked Henry through a bite of waffle and strawberries.

"Because waffles are gross." He said defensively.

"They're just like pancakes only with indents in them."

"No way, they taste too different." He retaliated. Regina laughed at us over the top of her coffee cup; she was wearing a beige suit and a black turtleneck with a grey and black scarf around her neck.

In 30 minutes, me and Regina were in her office, Henry was at home still and was supposed to meet us at Mary's for Lunch.

Regina was still watering her plants while I sat at her desk, a few slices of a cut and peeled apple was sitting on a white plate next to me. I had only eaten 3 slices, seeing as I just had breakfast. The pen I was using dropped to the floor, at the same time I heard another set of heels walk into the office.

"It's beautiful." I stopped moving and recognized the voice as Katherine's. I curled up under the desk with pen in my hand. "I no idea you were so good with plants."

"Well, better than with people it would seem." Regina was quiet and I assumed she was wondering where I went. "What are you doing here? After what happened yesterday I thought I'd be the last person you'd want to see."

"So did I, and then I thought about it and then I realized I owed you an apology." Katherine said easily.

"Oh Katherine-"

"I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. I was just so angry and confused and…I snapped. I'm sorry. I've just been trying so hard to hold onto David that I've never stopped to ask myself 'Why?'"

"He's your husband; you love each other you always have."

"No. We haven't." I heard the sound of paper. "You see the way he looks at her; he's never looked at me like that. Not even before his accident."

"Katherine. Relationships take work, you can't give up so easily." They both paused.

"Have you ever been in love?" Katherine asked, her voice sounding doubtful.

"Yes. Once…"  
"Yea, right…because what I'm coming to understand is that I haven't, what they have is real and true. My marriage to David, it was just like an illusion. I don't know how it happened, but it was never real. I know that now. The way David looks at Mary-Margaret, that's what I want for me." I silently made a little fist pump in the crammed space under the desk. "-I'm going to go out there and I'm going to find it."

"What're you talking about?" Regina sounded worried.

"I'm sticking to my, and moving to Boston. Alone. If I stay here, I'll never be happy."

"What about David?" Regina asked.

"I wrote him a letter, him and Mary-Margaret. I told them they should be together."

"uh- I'm sorry you did what?" I wished I could see Regina's face right now.

"I can't see him right now, it's just too painful." I heard the shuffle of feet.

"I'm going to miss you Regina. You've been a good friend to me."

"You're really going?"

"It's funny; I've always had this irrational fear of leaving Storybrooke. It's just like something has been holding me back, it that funny?"

"No, change is always scary. But you know what Katherine; I think this might be what you need. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for."

They both said another quick goodbye, when I made sure Regina wasn't looking, I sat back in her chair again. She turned around as I took a slice of my apple. Regina glanced at me, and I smile without showing my teeth. I knew the question was already in her head.

Had she heard?

Of course I did, I spent the rest of the day with Regina, rarely leaving her side; only to used the bathroom or curl up in her spare blanket by the fireplace. I occasionally doodled, I assumed they were memories because they occasionally were castles or fires or the little blue vial from different angles.

*Reviews are Welcome!*


	21. Chapter 21

OUAT Ch. 21

*SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had an extremely severe case of writer's block!*

"So do you think mommy dearest finally got the message that we're at Granny's?" I asked Henry while putting a French fry in my mouth. He smirked into his drink.

"If she hasn't then I'm sure she is still thinking were at home." He bit into his burger as I took a sip of my small Pepsi. Me and Henry had come to the conclusion that we were eating at Granny's after we had snacked on everything in the house, that and the fact that Regina's office phone and cell were both busy. Henry had left her a note on the kitchen table and I left her a voicemail on her cellphone just 'cause Regina was always unpredictable when it came to us leaving the house.

"So how's everything kiddies?" Granny asked, leaning over the counter to steal a sip from my Pepsi. I smirked.

"Need you ask?" I said, taking a bit of my chicken finger and biting into it. Granny smirked before setting down the check in front of us.

"So is your momma going to come in and pay or are you guys going to?" She asked while glancing towards the door then back to us. Henry rummaged in his jacket and found $5.23. I grabbed my new canvas backpack and dumped $6.98 onto the counter and slid both mine and henry's towards Granny. She chuckled before taking the money and walking towards the cash register. I heard hushed whispers to my left. Sure enough Granny and Ruby were in a hushed argument with each other again. They started to talk louder to each other as Granny walked behind the counter and Ruby walked behind us.

"I quit!" I choked on my Pepsi that I was drinking. Ruby walked out of the restaurant with the nothing but silence behind her. Henry had started patting my back somewhere in the mix and was still even after I was done coughing. I looked up at Granny as she passed by and walked into the kitchen.

The restaurant was still silent for nearly 10 minutes before the chatter started again. I pushed my plate away.

"Can we go home?" I asked, looking at Henry as he finished off his diet coke. He nodded and set his glass down, I slipped my coat on as we walked out.

"Hey…mom." Henry said slowly. Sure enough, Regina was standing there with a relieved look on her face. However, she turned stone cold s she no doubt remembered why she was looking for us.

"I told you two to stay home." She said, grabbing Henry's hand and my forearm.

"We left you a note AND a voicemail telling where we were, though." I whined as we walked to the car.

"I know Ree, but I still told you guys to stay home until I got done with work." I cringed a bit when she used the new nickname she decided on using for me, after a week of getting used to it, the name still seemed foreign to me.

Friday

"Would you like being a bike messenger?" I heard Henry ask Ruby. "That's about taking things to people in a little basket on a bike." He said.

I turned back to the book in my lap as I snacked on my green apple. I was doing my Storybrooke characters studying while ruby and henry were looking for a job for Ruby. Having gotten through ruby's story, I was a bit shocked that a dormant werewolf was sitting in the same room as us. I skipped over the stories before stopping on mine. Having read the story over and over, I occasionally read it over in my head.

'**-born with Hazel eyes and wavy dark brown hair, there was no doubt who her mother was. With her father's heart, and her mother's looks and spirit she was the perfect daughter for the couple. However, it was never meant to be. Her mother looked on into the passing years with sadness as she looked into a spare room that would have been the nursery, the room where she would teach her daughter to walk, to talk, and to dress her in her first gown for the rare parties her parents would have-' **

I stopped reading and looked at the picture showing the supposed 'me' in fairytale land. I had the dark wavy brown hair and the hazel eyes and I was dressed in brown pants and a baby blue jacket with my hair down. I shut the book before looking up; Emma was giving me a questioning look while henry was staring at me.

"What?" Emma chuckled.

"Who does Henry think you are in that book?" She asked with a smile. I looked at Henry, his eyes widened before he shook his head 'no'.

"Um, Henry doesn't know yet." Emma shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Uh-huh…Did Henry tell you about my super power?" I slowly nodded as she walked forward towards me. "Then you know that I know when people are lying, and you are lying." She grabbed the book off my lap before running to her office and locking the door. I stood up and looked at her through the glass windows while Henry stood next to me.

"Couldn't have backed me up?" I asked, turning to Henry. Henry just kept looking through the glass as Emma flipped through the book to the last story in the book.

Ever so slowly she looked up at me with wide eyes, I quickly turned around and pulled henry down on the floor to sit next to me. The door to emma's office unlocked, before she stood in front of us with the book in her hands.

Her face was contorted into a sad face.

"You're Regina's daughter?" I looked at her before slowly nodding.

*SO A SHORT UPDATE BUT I WANTED YOU GUYS TO HAVE AN UPDATE!*


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 OUAT

*So yes I know the last chapter was a bit goofy but I felt that Emma should know that Clarion is Regina's in fairytale world. Reviews are always welcome if you guys have any ideas!*

I fixed my seatbelt so it no longer dug into my stomach and shifted myself so I could prop my elbow up onto the handle on the car door and stared out the window. I let my thoughts drift off to yesterday afternoon.

Emma recovered from her state of shock, treating the new information delicately like she did with Henry and his belief in the curse.

Of course, I knew she wouldn't react too crazily…but then again I never thought she would find out until the curse was broken, maybe even until_ after_ the curse had been broken. Then of course Emma doesn't _really _believe in the curse though. Either way Emma still treated me like I was her second kid.

Regina had picked me up from the house to go get Henry from his appointment with Archie, we were on main street when her phone started ringing. I ignored her while she talked on the phone with whoever it was. However, I straightened my back as she turned in the opposite direction of Archie's office. Regina shut her phone closed as Storybrooke's hospital came into view.

"Umm, Regina?" I leaned against the back of her seat while she parked.

"Stay here, I'll be out as soon as I can." She grabbed her purse before get out of the car and walking into the hospital. Groaning, I unbuckled myself from the seat, unlocked the door and got out of the car. There was no way I was going to stay in the car and freeze. There were only a few people in the waiting room, I quickly and quietly shuffled past them and went to the front desk. There was an old woman typing on her computer while a few other ladies walked back and forth behind her.

"Um, can you tell me which way the Mayor went?" I asked her sweetly. She looked at me over her glasses before giving me a smile.

"I believe she is on the second floor at the end of the hall to your right."

"Thank you." I said, I walked to the stairs and rubbed my hands together to get them warmed up. I looked to my right and saw that Regina, Emma, and the man named David standing with Dr. Whale in the glass room at the end of the hall.

Slowly and ever so quietly I slid into the room and planted myself into one of the waiting chairs.

"-stop trying to place blame and find her." Regina said to Emma.

"There's a whole lot of Maine to search Regina." Emma said in retort.

"Well you've covered this room, I suggest you branch out." Regina replied sarcastically. Emma turned backed away and turned away from the group around David. She paused before smirking and pulling me from the chair. We both walked out of the room and into the hall.

"Does Regina know you're in here?" She asked with a bit of a laugh.

"No, she probably still thinks I'm in the car." I said with a laugh.

"And why aren't you there now?" Her arms crossed as she gave me a stern look.

"Because she didn't leave the car running and it happens to be _freezing_ outside."

"Uh-huh…well do me one favor and go wait for her down in the waiting room." She put an arm on my shoulder as we went down the stairs. After she made sure that I was seated in a place where Regina would notice me, she said a hasty goodbye, pulled out her phone and walked out of the hospital. I swung my legs back and forth while I sat on the seat, looking around at the other patients. I heard the elevator 'ding' and saw Regina walk out. Standing up, I walked behind her and stood beside her.

"I told you to wait in the car."

"Regina, it's freezing outside and you forgot to leave the car running." I retorted, she took my right hand and shook her head as we walked out of the hospital.

"Well next time remind me to leave it running." She checked her watch on her right wrist as she walked us towards the car. "We have to go pick up Henry at Dr. Hopper's office before we go get dinner." She stated. I let go of her hand as I go into the passengers' seat.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Where's Ms. Blanchard?" A girl named Grace asked, the substitute teacher shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. I was just called to be a substitute for her." She said. The lie was plain and simple, but I could see through it. I sat in the back of the room behind Henry and started to work on the makeshift family tree I had started on.

At the end of the day, none of the other kids had figured out what had happened to Ms. Blanchard. I had to bite my tongue so I didn't tell them anything to ruin Mary-Margaret's reputation even more. Me and Henry were outside waiting for Regina as I saw a teacher throw out their newspaper in the metal wastebasket. I quickly grabbed it and brought it over to where Henry and I were sitting. The front page showed Mary-Margaret.

"You don't really think she did it, do you?" I asked Henry. He sat there awkwardly.

"Well, I don't really know for sure." I unfolded it to read the full story. "What about you?"

"I don't think she did it. She doesn't remember who she was, so she probably doesn't have the heart. Then again she never really killed anyone unless she had to defend herself."

"Should you guys really be reading that?" We both looked up to see Emma standing in front of us.

"Well helloooooo." I said. She took the paper from my hands and sat between Henry and me.

"You guys should worry more about your grades, then everybody else." I rolled my eyes.

"So what're you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Regina's going to blow another gasket if she sees you with us." I warned. Emma made a small laugh and threw her head back a bit.

"I came here because one of you left this at my office." She pulled out the other walkie-talkie to her's and handed it to Henry.

"Oh yeah!" He said happily.

"Don't forget, I'm on channel 2." She stood up and faced us. Behind her I could see the cars lined up to pick up their kids. I could see the front end of Regina's car.

"Regina's coming." Emma turned and saw the car like I had, only this time the driver's door opened. Emma made a fake scared face and walked the opposite way that Regina was coming.

"She took off with my newspaper." I said to Henry.

"Forget the paper." He said, shoving the walkie-talkie into his backpack. Regina walked towards us with a wide smile on her face. I looked to Henry.

"$2 says she's happy because Mary-Margaret's locked up." I whispered as Regina got closer. We both stood up and walked to meet her.

"So how was school?" She asked sweetly.

"I got a 100 on my spelling test." I said proudly. She turned to Henry.

"What about you?" He glanced at me.

"I got an 80."

"Because he can't spell 'especially or exceptional.'" I said with my hands on my hips. He stuck his tongue out playfully and I returned the gesture.

"Well then you're studying your new words with me tonight then. I have to drop you guys off at home then I have to go back to work." She said, taking my hand, Henry was sneaky and walked in front of Regina before she could hold his hand. I groaned.

"Why do you even come and pick us up then, we could have just rode the bus." I said unhappily.

"Well would you rather have a mom that you don't see until dinner?" She shot back as Henry got into the car.

"If we're being serious here, I don't have a mom." Regina stopped and my eyes widened as I stopped in front of the open door. I watched Regina as she got into the car; I got in the passenger's seat. Regina threw her hair back like she did when she was angry or upset. She revved her engine and blew out of the school's driveway. I stared out of the window as she stopped in front the house gate. I got out and ran upstairs to my room to change out of my uniform. Dressing in black track pants, a green hoodie that said 'Storybrooke Elementary' on the front, I braided my hair loosely so it fell to my left side. I walked down the stairs and threw myself over the back of the couch.

Henry came downstairs in jeans, a gray long-sleeved shirt and his jacket and bag.

"What're you doing?" I asked. He smirked as he pulled out his converse and my beige boots.

"WE are going to see Emma." He threw me the boots and put his shoes on.

"Why?" I tucked the ends of my track pants into the boots.

"Because we need to prove mary-margaret is innocent." I groaned and stood up.

"You know I'm already on Regina's list, and I don't intend to get in trouble with her more." He pulled me out the door without a care. We started walking down the sidewalk. In half an hour we were walking into Mary-Margaret's apartment.

"Henry. Ree. What're you doing? Why aren't you at school?"

"School ended an hour ago Emma." I said with a smile.

"Well what're you doing here?" She came away from the window.

"We have to help Ms. Blanchard." Henry said.

"I am helping her, that's why I'm searching the apartment. You gotta go home."

"Not gunna happen." I said, walking to the fridge and pulling out the orange juice. Emma smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Just stay out of the way." She walked into what I assumed was Mary-Margaret's room. I filled a glass of OJ and walked with the glass into Mary-Margret's room.

"My mom does."

"Regina does?" Emma asked.

"Regina does." I said.

"She hates snow white." Henry said with a smirk.

"Well I don't think, 'she hates Snow White', will hold up in court." Emma said. I turned away and sat in the kitchen.

'So this is snow White's house.' I thought with a smirk. I could hear the two talking to each other in the other room. I put down my now empty glass of OJ and stood up and walked in on the two. Emma was bent down over a hole in the floor with a knife wrapped in a small cloth. Emma looked at me and wrapped the knife up again.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I sipped my hot apple cider while Henry drank his hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

"I don't think that hot chocolate is going to drink itself." The stranger, as I had come to call him, sat next to henry. Henry stayed silent. "You're upset about you're teacher aren't you?" I put my head on the counter and closed my eyes. I couldn't help my thoughts as they drifted off to what I said to Regina. It made me upset that she claimed to be my mom, when my real one was dead.

'But then again there's the book.' I thought looking at henry's open bag, the book inside. I sighed.

"I think we both know that that's not the case." Henry seemed to snap out of his funk. I turned to stare at the stranger. "Can I get a water please?" He asked.

"What do you know about it?" Henry asked.

"I know it's a book of stories." The man said. I stared at him even more, he smiled back.

"Aren't all books?" Henry retorted.

"Stories that really happened." The stranger said.

"You really believe my books are real?" Henry asked.

"I'm going home henry." I said to him. He nodded and handed me his bag but continued to talk to the man. I walked outside and headed down the street to the house. Pulling out the book, I looked at my story for the hundredth time. The face was still the same as always, black hair, round face with a V-shaped chin. I stopped dead and put the book into Henry's bag. I looked around me, feeling like I forgot everything that was doing. I glanced around again, forgetting everything even more. I rubbed my head and faced the road leading to home and walked the sidewalk. The moment I stepped in front of the house gates, I saw a forest. It was dark, damp, looked at the beaten path ahead of me. I felt an overgrowing sense of fear engulf me; I could hear hoof beats behind me. It was the Evil Queen and her men on horseback; a part of me was screaming Regina instead of Evil Queen. I tried to run but felt my feet stay in place. As they neared, the fear grew, but at the same time I heard my name being called.

"Clarion!" I blinked and it was all gone.

All I saw was Regina walking towards me from the garage. She stopped in front of me and my grip on Henry's bag tightened. "What're you doing? It's freezing out here." She led me inside and sat me down in the living room. I put Henry's bag on the side of the couch as Regina walked into the kitchen. I tried to shake the sense of fear I had felt, I was telling myself that it was just a daydream. Something about it though, told me it was real. Regina walked in with a blanket and a mug with something hot in it. She sat down and turned the TV on and put the blanket on me and handed the mug to me. I gently took a sip and found out it was hot chocolate…with cinnamon.

I gently coughed. Regina looked at me.

"You alright?" I nodded.

"I don't eat cinnamon in my hot chocolate." I said, taking another sip, ignoring the spice that came with it.

"I thought that you did since Henry does."

"Just because Henry does, doesn't mean I do. I like apple cider better." I said, curling up in the blanket and putting the mug on the coffee table. I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

It was very quiet before I heard the door open and Henry walked in. The stairs creaked as he walked upstairs. Regina stood and went to the kitchen. I got up too and took henry's bag with me upstairs. I knocked on his door before walking in. He was sitting, Indian style on the floor with his handheld in his hands.

"Seriously Henry, this is probably why you got an 80 on your test." I dropped the bag next to him and sat on his bed. "Thanks for leaving me to sit with the beast too."

I heard him give a small chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"So what're we doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know. I might just stay in."

"Well that seems uneventful." He said, still focusing on his game.

I groaned. "I'm going to bed."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I walked into Regina's office, smiling towards her secretary, I knocked twice.

"Enter." She said. I peered in to see her writing on a piece of paper on her desk. Widening the door more, she looked up.

"Clarion." I walked in with my hands in my track pants.

"Hi." I said quietly. "Can I ask you something?" She sighed.

"I thought I'd be the last person you'd want to help you." She stood up and fixed her papers.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." I said, following her to her filing cabinet.

"No, you're right."

"Regina."

"Clarion, I don't really have time to do this today, I have a lot of work today." She said, sitting at her desk. I went to walk out of her office but stopped.

"Maleficent said that you'd have an empty void inside of you, I hope that you believe that now because I never believed it." She looked up slowly, I kept a straight face. "I'm sorry about what I said; I never should have said it. But now I need a mom that can help me because I have no idea what to do anymore." She stayed silent for another few minutes. I shook my head and walked out when she didn't say anything in reply.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Me and henry were sitting outside on the concrete picnic tables, I was still upset since the episode in Regina's office. Emma came and sat between me and Henry. She wrapped an arm around me when she saw my sad face.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked, full of concern.

"Ree's having mommy issues." Henry said with a sigh.

"And you?" Emma asked.

"Did you find Mary-Margaret?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Is she okay?" He asked again.

"She's ok. Other than being on trial for murder she's fine." We were quiet for another minute.

"Hi Henry." I smirked as I saw the smile on Henry's face.

"Whose is that?" Emma asked, her grip on me a bit tighter.

"His girlfriend, Paige." I said with a smirk. He stuck his tongue out.

"She's not my girlfriend." Henry said.

"Henry, do you have your story book with you?" Emma took her arm from around me.

Wanting some alone time, I stood up.

"I'm going to go get breakfast." I told them. Henry nodded.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I jumped into my bed as I heard the floorboards creaked. Pulling the covers up to my chin I pretended to be asleep as Regina poked her head into my room. When the light streaming through the room from out in the hall diminished, I pulled the covers back and snuck up to my door. I looked outside my door and saw the bathroom light on. Quickly I snuck out of my room and shut the door, and did the secret knock on Henry's door before walking into his room. He already had his walkie-takie out and was talking into it.

"Henry, I left the code book at home." I heard Emma's voce say through the talkie. Henry sighed.

"My mom's getting into the shower, and the keys are under the mat." Henry turned to me and we left to go to my room. Looking out of the window facing the garage, we saw Emma and the stranger walk in. Me and Him were going to play lookout while they rummaged around the garage for whatever they needed. It was a good 10 minutes before Henry talked through the talkie.

"She's getting out of the shower." He said. He walked out of my room. I watched Emma and the stranger leave the garage and jumped into my bed.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

It was Saturday morning, the doorbell rang and I gave Henry a glance as Regina got up from the table to answer it.

"Can I help you Ms. Swan?" She shut the door behind her a little. That still didn't stop us from going to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes, I need you to unlock the garage door." Henry and I heard as we pressed our ears closer to the door.

"And why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because I have a search warrant that says you have to." I could practically hear the smirk on Emma's face.

"On what grounds?"

"I found this." I assumed she held up the evidence to Regina. Near where the heart was buried after thinking that whoever buried it might've left something behind. Then I got an anonymous call that said they saw YOU digging near the troll bridge the day the heart was found."

"An anonymous call?"

"Yea well, can't control that fact they didn't leave a name. I suppose they didn't want to risk pissing you off."

Regina was quiet for a moment.

"Now open the garage door or I'll find a way to do it myself." I fell against the door as it shut closed. I rubbed my head and stood up with Henry. We then quickly ran to my room and looked out the window and saw the two enter.

"I hope she finds something." Henry said. I nodded without thinking; I was secretly hoping that Regina would make it through this like she always did.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Granny!" I nearly yelled as said woman walked in with a plate. I gave her a hug as she continued to walk and I walked backwards, still holding onto her.

I heard the ring of a bell and turned to see Henry hand Mary-Margaret her gifts.

"So how's everything with you Ree?" I heard granny say, she was finally returning my hug too.

"Things are fine, Regina's upset with me but she's upset with everyone." Granny smiled and looked behind me. Emma was walking over with Henry.

"I should get you two home before your mom finds out." She said. "That won't be pretty." I nodded and was led out by Emma pushing henry and I out the door.

"Hey Henry, why don't you guys head home with David?" I turned to see David talking with Emma.

"Okay." Henry said with a smile.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Henry and I were looking at a vending machine deciding whether or not to get Fritos or Doritos.

"Let's just get both." I sighed and put the money in and punched the numbers in. We turned to head back with our munchies to Emma's office when Regina walked in with Sydney. They both seemed not to notice us as they walked to Emma's office. We stood outside the doorway as they started talking.

"-You just got yourself a confession. But I want you to listen to the whole explanation so then you understand why this happened."

'We'll I'll hang on every word you-"

"Sydney." I nearly choked; I assumed it was Regina who was going to confess. "You can come in now."

I heard footsteps.

"Tell her what you told me." I walked away from the door, Henry stayed behind to listen. I sat across the vending machine and listened to the silence. I heard running as henry came round the corner and pulled me from the bench. We hid in a dead end with an award case that was across from where the door to Emma's office led. In the hall leading to Emma's office I heard Emma speak first.

"Well that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true."

"That poor man, I know you're behind this, I understand that you own the game and that you've set the board so that no one else can win. But I'm starting to play an entirely different game. I don't care about what happens to you, I don't care about what happens to me, all I care about is what happens to my kid; and since you don't, I care about what happens to Ree, and you are going to leave them alone."

"Am I?"

"Uh-Uh, I'm talking. You're a sociopath lady. You try to take away someone that I love, and now I'm going to take away someone you love. I'm taking them _both_ away from you." I did a small fist pump and nearly hit henry. Henry gave me a hug as we heard Regina walk away.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I watched as Henry lost yet another life while playing his handheld.

"Face it Henry, the level is unbeatable." I said while a smile. He sighed and put it away.

I looked around and nudged Henry.

"Regina's here." I whispered.

"She doesn't have bionic hearing though."

"You never know." I looked at the exchange going on between Mary-Margaret and Regina.

"Regina's getting told." I said with a chuckle. I saw Mary-Margaret point at us. Henry walked over while Regina was stuck in stunned silence; I followed him and awkwardly stood behind him. Me and Regina were still not talking to each other like we used to.

"What're you doing here?" He asked bravely. She cleared her throat.

"You forgot your lunch box." She gave him an awkward smile.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly and slowly. I went and sat down on the bench; unfortunately Regina pulled Henry alongside her and sat between us. I shifted a bit farther from her.

"I think it's time for a new change." She shifted a bit in her seat. "I think it's time we transfer you to a new class with a new teacher."

"But then me and Ree won't be in the same class."

"Well then you both will be moved." She said with no emotion.

"Why do you have to drag me into this?" I whispered to Herny, across Regina.

"Why do you even want me out of Ms. Blanchard's calss?" Henry asked. "Is it because you framed her?"

"Henry. Do you really think I'm capable of doing something so horrible?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Of course. You're the evil queen." He said. I tightened my long ponytail.

"Enough. Those fairytales are not real, Ms. Blanchard should have never have given that book, you should be grateful I'm not trying to get her fired." Henry stood up abruptly.

"Go ahead and try, it won't work. No matter what happens Snow White will have her happy ending, her and Prince Charming will be together, the curse will end, good will win, and I'm not transferring classes." I slowly stood and went to follow Henry.

"Ree." I felt her grab my hand.

"I don't want to be your second pawn in this game Regina."

"Ree I-" I followed Behind Henry as we walked into the school.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I was home alone seeing as I didn't leave with henry to go with Emma. I needed time to myself to figure out what I was going to do. Tensions were rising, and pretty soon Emma would be in a custody battle with Regina. I was sitting on the step that went the length of the front window of the house. I was sitting wrapped in a blanket with a coloring book and a glass of water..

I saw David and Regina walk up the path to the house, David carrying the groceries. I remained silent as they both came walking inside. I saw her pick up the fake note Henry had left for her.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Henry, and Ree. Their having dinner with Archie after Henry's session instead of coming home." I held back the scoff that was forming in my throat.

"I'm sorry."

"Lately it seems that they'll do anything to avoid spending time with me."

"Well that can't be true; I know for a fact the Ree seems to idolize you."

"Well I screwed things up with her big time."

"She'll come around." He said.

"I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems. You've already helped me more than enough for one day. Thank you." David was almost to the door when he looked back.

"You know what, I do love lasagna." I almost choked on my water.

I cleaned up my area as they moved to the kitchen to get ready. I decided not to go downstairs until I thought it was safe and since Regina thought I was with Henry. In almost an hour I heard the occasional laugh and chatter going on between them before it stopped. I looked into the dining room to see it empty. I assumed they had moved to the den or the little library. I walked through the dining room and to the kitchen, drinking the last of my water I stopped dead, choked on my water and felt the glass slip from my grasp. Luckily David moved back, that still didn't stop the glass from breaking. They both turned to me.

"Ree." Regina said astonished. I ignored the cuts on the top of my feet and walked to the stairs. "Ree!" She called. I slowed.

"Thanks again for dinner." He said, Regina nodded as he left. I went upstairs as she watched him go.

"Ree! Will you at least look at me?" I heard the glass mirror shatter as I shut my door and picked up my comforter before sitting under the windowsill and leaning against my bed.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

It was a little after 11 when Henry got a bit of static and a message from Emma. Me and Henry were having a serious talk in his room.

"Code Red. Code Red. Henry?" We heard.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About operation Cobra?"

"No, about us. Meet me downstairs."

"Can Ree come?"

"Of course." She said with a bit of perk.

I put on my beige boots while he put his converse on. Emma was parked outside of the house, I got in first while Henry sat in the passenger seat.

"If my mom sees us out here she'll get really mad."

"Henry I need to ask you something very important. The both of you actually." We were very still before she asked us, "Do you wanna get away from Regina? Do you wanna come and live with me?"

"More than anything." Henry said with a smile.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

"Okay then buckle up alright." We did as we were told.

"Why? Where are we going?" Henry asked

"We're leaving Storybrooke." Emma answered. Emma quickly drove off.

"Now?!" I asked. Sure enough there were bags packed next to me.

"Yup I'm getting you out of this, away from Regina."

"No, no stop the car." Henry said. "You can't leave Storybrooke, you have to break the curse."

"No I don't I have to help you two."

"But you're a hero you CAN'T run!" Henry said.

"You have to help everybody." I said.

"Henry I know it's hard for you to see it but I'm doing what's best for you guys. That's what you wanted when you brought me to Storybrooke."

"But the curse, you're the only chance to bring back the happy endings." He retorted.

I saw the 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign, I saw Henry look at it too. Before I had a chance to realize what was happening, I had already hit my head on the window and we were now in a ditch.

"What're you doing, you could have gotten us killed!" Emma said. I rubbed my head, luckily there was no blood.

"Please! Please don't make me go! We can't go! Everything's here, me, your parents, your family! Please Emma your family needs you!" He yelled back.

*And SCENE! Please let me have lots of reviews! I will update and make the next chapter super duper eventful!*


	23. Chapter 23

OUAT Chapter 23

*YAY UPDATE!*

It was the same house, with the same ceiling…and the same raging fire. Only this time I let the fear overcome me, and I screamed out loud. I was already sitting up with cold sweat forming on my forehead; I tried to calm my heavy breathing but was having no success. As I wiped my eyes, Regina appeared on my bed. She wrapped her arms around me as I tensed a bit. It was an odd feeling; but it felt as though she was in the dream too. I slowed my breathing and unclenched my fists as Regina pushed my hair back.

"What was it about?" She asked unsurely. I could feel the built up tension in the room, it had been a long time since we had actually talked to each other in a while. I swallowed, struggling to decide if telling her would result in her discovering who I was I the fairytale book.

"It's always the same. There's always a wooden…house of sorts." I took a breath. "And there's always a fire, with a little white crib." I felt her tense. "But…I'm always in the crib." I said, finishing. Regina's grip tightened on my shoulders so I leaned against the pillows. Regina pulled the covers over the both of us; it was the first time in days that I actually saw her full face. Feeling myself finally calm down, I snuggled deeper into my pillows. It was very silent before either one of us spoke.

"What did you mean when you said that you needed a mom because you didn't know what to do anymore?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know what to do anymore, honestly, I don't. I know it's real Regina, ad not matter how hard you try to deny it to me and Henry, I know it's real." I said in a whisper.

"Why is it so important that it is?" She asked. That question took me a bit more time to answer as I mulled it over.

"Because I believe that there will be a family waiting for me. One with a mom that'll always tuck me in at night, and sing to me when I'm scared, and will never let anyone take me away from her." I said the last part as an afterthought.

"Ree, I'm sorry for pushing you away like that…in my office. It wasn't right of me." She said.

"It's alright Regina." I said, scooting a tad closer to her. She put an arm around me and started pushing my hair back from my face. we were quiet for a very long time. When I felt my eyelids grow heavy, I spoke in a slow voice.

"Regina?"

"Hm?" I took a deep breath.

"Promise me you'll always be my mom?" She was quiet for a short time, it was if on queue she said.

"I promise."

"And Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't ever leave me?"

"I promise to never leave you."

It was already a broken promise.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/ 0/0/0/0/0/0/

I couldn't find Henry anywhere in school today, it was only the last bell did I realize that he skipped. I groaned and began to drag my feet towards home.

When I had gotten home, I saw that Regina's car wasn't in the driveway. When I called round the house for Henry, he didn't answer. So after changing into jeans, black tattered converse and a light blue hoodie, I walked into the kitchen for something to eat. The only problem was, the fridge had moldy fruit, cheese, a few cartons of juice, and a bottled water. I groaned aloud and walked to the front door, taking my jacket from the closet, I set off for Emma's.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

I knocked on emma's door lightly, not even a second after my hand left the door did it open.

"Hey Ree." Emma said.

"Hey Emma." I said, she opened the door wider, I walked in.

"Where's your other half?" Emma asked.

"I thought he'd be here with you." I said, I looked around and saw her clothes and a few boxes. I felt my stomach rumble loudly. Emma gave me a smirk.

"You hungry?" she asked, walking over to the counter. I nodded.

"You got anything to eat?" I asked while rubbing my tummy. Emma smirked and pulled out a tubberware container.

"Knock yourself out." She said with a smile. I looked at the contents to see a turnover.

"What kind is it?"

"Apple." I let out an involuntary 'oo'. There was a small knock that I assumed to be Henry.

"Hey Emma." I grabbed a clean plate from the sink and a clean fork. "Is everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie."

"No I'm okay, it's just…" I walked to the fridge and looked for something to drink.

"Yesterday when I tried to take you guys away, you were right. I can't take you out of Storybrooke… but I can't stay either." I grabbed the milk and started to search for a glass.

"What?"

"I have to go." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Go? You mean leave Storybrooke?" I stopped what I was doing a moment and watched them.

"Yes, I spoke to Regina, we made a deal. I'm still going to be able to see you, but not every day."

"No! no, you can't trust her."

"I have to!" I stopped staring at the pair long enough to pour myself some milk. "It's my only choice, it's what's best for you and every time I fight her someone else gets hurt."

"No! No! No! You're just scared. This happens to all heroes; it's just the low moment before you fight back."

"Henry, this isn't a story. This is reality, and things have to change. You can't skip school, you can't run away and…you can't believe in curses." That was a low blow.

"You…really don't believe?" I took a drink of milk before picking up my fork.

"This is how it has to be right now. I made a deal, and I used my super power she's telling the truth she's going to take really good care of you."

"Yes, but she wants you dead."

"Come on Henry!"

"You're the only one that can stop her."

"Stop her from what? All she's ever done is fight for you. It just got out of hand I'm sorry." Henry gave Emma a hug. I couldn't help it but my tears welled up. I sniffled and cut the turnover with my fork.

"Where did you get that?" Henry asked. I pointed to Emma as I put the forkful in my mouth. The apple tasted amazing, but there was a weird after taste as I swallowed.

"Regina gave it-." Was all I heard before I felt my eyes shut, my knees collapsed and everything went dark as my head collided with the wooden floor.

*Short but a good cliffhanger. I felt that Ree and Henry should switch places because the stuff in the blue vial is no doubt powerful because RUMPLE made it. Magic alone isn't going to undo her transformation.*


	24. Chapter 24

OUAT Ch.24

*UPDATE!*

The room I was in was dark, a little chilly, and was straight over of a horror film. The emotions that ran through me were like the ones when you watch a movie and knew something bad was about to happen. But nothing did. I looked around the room…well, _tried to_ at least. As I blinked furiously, I was able to make out a small figure a few yards away from me.

"Hello?" I whispered. There was no answer. "Do you know what this place is?" I tried. Again there was no reply. A torch on a wall appeared out of thin hair. I saw the figure clearly now, but it wasn't another person…it was me. I was looking in a large mirror. Behind the mirror image of me, was another me. I turned around, only to see 5 more mirrors and 10 more of me. I stood in the middle of the mirrors, looking at the never ending appearance of me. As I became more and more overwhelmed, I couldn't help but collapse on the floor. Looking at all the mirrors around me, a cold chill overcame me and I rubbed my shoulders furiously. I curled up with my head resting on my knees, ever so slowly; I let myself to think of everyone. Henry, Emma, Regina…my mom. Then there was Granny and Ruby, they had willingly given me over to Regina, thinking it would be best for me. I felt a warm tear slip out of my eyes, in an instant I was in full blown tears.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

_**Storybrooke**_

Clarion was pushed into the glass room that had once held David Nolan while he was still in a coma. Emma and Henry were close behind; the latter was almost in tears at his best friend and adopted sister's state. Nurses rushed around, keeping the pair a fair distance from Clarion, Dr. Whale broke a flash light out and opened her eyes.

"There's no pupil response." Emma Swan burst away from the nurses holding her back and stood across from the doctor while also holding onto Clarion's cold clammy hand. "Did she fall and hit her head?"

"Yes, but that was after she passed out!" She nearly yelled, staring at the frail girl on the hospital bed. She pulled out a plastic bag with the turnover. "She ate this, I think it's poisoned." Dr. Whale opened her mouth and shined the flashlight.

"Airway's clear." The nurse put Clarion on a respirator while also trying to attach her to the monitor. "Any vomiting? Any convulsing? Disorientation?"

"She took a bite of this and then she just collapsed!" Emma said, waving the turnover in front of him. "Now run the test for arsenic, bleach, or drain-o or whatever could have done this to her!"

"She's not showing any symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins, so whatever is going, this-" He took the turnover from her. "-is not the culprit."

"Then what else could it be?!" She yelled.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out." He looked to Clarion, before turning away from Emma.

"She'll be fine at least right?"

"We need to stabilize her…because she's slipping away…fast." He said as the monitor sounded with rapid 'beeps'. "If you can remember any detail-"

"I already told you everything, now DO SOMETHING!" Emma yelled. While Dr. Whale and Emma Swan had been arguing, Henry had dumped the contents of his bag onto another hospital bed.

"I get that you're frustrated Ms. Swan, but I need something to treat." Emma stopped as she saw Henry's book on the bed. "There is no explanation, it's like…-"

"Magic." Emma and Henry said simultaneously. Emma picked the book up, only to have her brief life in the fairytale world, flash before her eyes. Heels could be heard briefly before they stopped abruptly. The shock that came to Mayor Mills was something akin to that of when she lost Daniel, only this time there was no Daniel. Only the girl that was what she hoped would have been the equivalent of her real daughter, had she survived the fire.

"Clarion." She meant to see for herself if Ree was truly sick or just playing pretend. She was stopped short when an iron grip was on her left forearm and swung her into a room across the hospital bed. The force at which she was rammed into the metal rack was enough for her to bruise, but not enough for anything inside her to break.

"You did this!" Emma screamed, forcing and pinning Regina into a metal cupboard behind herself.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Regina yelled out. Outside The room, Henry held his book firmly in his hands while silently hoping neither of them ended up dead. "Stop that's my daughter!"

"And she's sick because of YOU!"All the built up rage that was in her finally burst free. All the anger from watching both Henry and Ree with sad faces because of Regina. "That apple turnover you gave me…SHE ATE IT!"

"What?" The voice she used could barely even be considered a whisper, more of a hoarse gasp. "That was supposed to be for you!" Emma's death grip loosened as she saw the pure sadness and regret in Regina's eyes.

"It's true isn't it?!" Emma demanded.

"What're you talking about?!"

"It's true isn't it?!" Emma demanded again. With a resounding thud, Regina put her head back against the cupboard in defeat.

"Yes."

"I was leaving town why couldn't you just leave things alone?!"

"Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine!" Regina said.

"Well he won't ever be yours or ever want to be yours unless you wake Ree up!"

"I CAN'T!" Regina yelled, outside the room, Henry was reading his best friend's story from the book. Her steady heartbeat on the monitor allowed for him to calm down a bit.

"Don't you have magic?" The voices in the room were now muffles as he sat.

"That was the last of it." Emma's grip slipped. "It was supposed to put you to sleep."

"What's it going to do to her?"

"I don't know." Regina swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she thought of her daughter lying in a coma forever…or worse. "Magic here…it's unpredictable."

"So…so she might-"

"Yes." Regina said, she felt actual pain in her stomach as she said this. Emma's breathing quickened as she saw a vision of the little girl out in the hospital bed, inside a casket. The girl she saw as a second child, and the one person that was always able to make Henry happy when she herself, couldn't.

"We need help, there's one other person in this town that knows about this….that knows about magic."

"Mr. Gold."

"Actually he goes by Rumplestiltskin." Emma walked outside the room, and stopped when she saw Henry next to Clarion. Their relationship was strong, enviable even. To have someone that accepted you, Emma's face was sad as she remembered how she didn't believe Henry about the curse.

"Hey Henry." He looked up at her. "Can you stay here while me and Regina go see Mr. Gold?" Henry nodded solemnly before both women left the hospital.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

The overhead bell rang as both women entered the shop. Mr. Gold couldn't help the small smirk that spread across his face.

"Do my eyes deceive me or those the eyes of a believer?"

"We need your help." Emma said bluntly. Regina couldn't help but feel her pride take a blow.

"Indeed you do. It seems quite a tragic ailment to befall our young princess. I told you magic comes with a price."

"Clarion shouldn't have to pay it." Regina said through gritted teeth.

"No you should but alas we are where we are."

"Can you help us?" Emma asked calmly.

"Of course." He said with a smirk. "The only magic enough to transcend rounds and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happened to have bottled some."

"You did?"

"Oh yes." Gold didn't look away from Emma. "From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment, just a little safety valve." Regina stood utterly still, while Emma was nearly jumping out of her skin.

"That's why I'm the Savior, that's why I can break the curse."

"Now you get it." Gold said with a smirk.

"I don't care about breaking the curse; all I care about is saving Ree."

"That is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some…for a rainy day."

"Well it's storming like a bitch now where is it?" Emma asked with a stony face.

"Where it is, isn't the problem. Getting it, is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles, what do we do?"

"You do nothing. It has to be Ms. Swan."

"She's my LEGAL daughter! It should be me." Regina said, her voice showed more anger than if it was Henry they were talking about.

"All due respect, but I believe Ms. Swan has taken better care of Clarion's emotional state than you have over these past few months." Regina clenched her jaw. "It has to be her; she's the product of the magic. She must be the one to fight it."

"I can do it." Emma said, being acknowledged that she was more of a fit parent than Regina gave her courage and pride.

"Don't trust him."

"What choice do we have?"

"That's right dearie, what choice do you have?"  
"Where is this magic?"

"Tell me my Majesty is our friend still in the basement?"

"You twisted little imp, you hid it with HER!?"

"No no no no no, not with her…IN her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over. "

"Who is her?"

"Someone you should be prepared for." Gold started to wipe down the case in front of him. "Where you're going, you're going to need this."

"What is that?"

"Your father's sword." Gold said with a smirk.


End file.
